rise of naruto blacklight in konohagakure
by erosennin013
Summary: a few years after the sealing naruto meets his tenants and discovers a new bloodline unlike any other and with it he will take the ninja world by storm. has slight elements of bleach. prototype naruto. strong/smart naruto pairings undecided
1. Chapter 1

Rise of Naruto: The black light chronicles

Erosennin here with my first story first up I adopted this story from someone who felt he or she could no longer continue and many aspects are staying the same though many more will change next note authors notes read and review I need the critique (how else can I improve as a writer) flame if you must just please be civil and no trolling even if its bad tell me so I know what to fix next time and guests please at least put in a name so I can reply. Also I have 1 poll up which you can view on my profile for my next story it's a Naruto Pokémon crossover and no its not a fluffy it's a Naruto nitty gritty poll for pairing your votes decide if there's a choice you want but don't see please say so in a review I get enough I will add it. On another note somewhere down the line of this story I will be putting another poll for this story and you the readers get to decide if it proceeds to more if it goes to a harem choice status I will limit it to 5 extra girls only because this is my first story relationships will progress as the story goes on I need the practice…and reviews…..and cookies now enough of my rambling on with the story. Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto prototype or any crossovers that may be found they belong to their respective owners I'm only playing the sandbox

"Character thought speech"

" _ **Demonic or summon thought or speech"**_

' _ **Jutsu'**_

Chapter 1

Victory or sacrifice?

##undisclosed location-outside konoha## screams echoed throughout the room. The first cries of a three pound newborn with deep cerulean blue eyes and sun kissed blonde hair a carbon copy of his father minato namikaze. "Congratulations kushina-san it's a beautiful baby boy" said the midwife as she handed the newborn boy to his mother. The woman in the bed could only be described as a redheaded beauty with crimson red hair going down to her waist and deep sea blue eyes. She embraced her son for the first time. "Hello Sochi" said kushina, minato turned to his son and said "welcome to our family Naruto"… "Rest now kushina you have plenty of time" said biwako picking up Naruto for his first bath, a woman of 50 and wife of the sandaime hokage the previous leader of konohagakure (the village hidden in the leaves). "How are you feeling kushina?" asked minato concerned for his loving wife. "just tired" she replied. "thank you" he said. When suddenly a voice neither minato nor kushina knew spoke up "step away from the jinchuuriki yondaime" as he held Naruto hostage with a kunai to his neck, biwako lying on the floor in a pool of blood. "ok just calm down" said minato frightened, concern evident in his eyes. "speak for yourself yondaime I'm perfectly calm" said the masked man as he threw Naruto into the air preparing to stab him with the kunai. Suddenly in a flash minato grabbed Naruto as the masked man made his way towards kushina. Buzzing was heard as minato realized a dozen explosive tags covered the blanket around Naruto. In a burst of speed minato flashed to a safe house removing the blanket in the process.

##minato's safe house-outside of konoha##

"That man is no ordinary shinobi he managed to separate me from kushina" said minato as he flashed to the namikaze compound placing Naruto in his crib. Whispering" rest now sochi I have to save your kaasan."

##undisclosed location-outside of konoha##

The masked man approached kushina and warped away outside the house placing his hand on her stomach he begins extracting the kyuubi minutes later a figure materializes from her stomach. There stood the nine tailed demon fox all nine tails swinging. With a glimpse the masked man traps the kyuubi under his control. The once red slitted eyes of the kyuubi were now red with 3 spinning black tomoes the sharingan glowing in all its glory. Wait said a weakened kushina, realizing what was about to happen. "Incredible, the uzumaki clan is simply incredible. Not even extracting a tailed beast is enough to kill you" said the masked man as he commanded the kyuubi to kill his former jinchuuriki." It's only fitting the kyuubi kills his former container "he said as the kyuubi was about to crush kushina a yellow flash is seen standing in a tree not far away is minato with kushina is his arms bridal style" he really lives up to his name minato namikaze konoha's yellow flash" he says as minato flashed to the namikaze compound laying kushina near her son as she embraces him. "Kushina I'm going to stop the kyuubi, take care of him."

##north entrance of konoha##

It was a warm, calm summer night in the hidden leaf village. Lights were seen all around the village as the people followed their lives unaware of what was about to happen. "kuchiyose no jutsu (summoning jutsu)" said the masked man as he slapped his hand on the ground in a burst of smoke the kyuubi appeared ready to unleash its fury on the unsuspecting village. Suddenly a roar is heard as the kyuubi begins its destruction swinging its tails and swiping its paws nothing stood in his way. "Sandaime the kyuubi has appeared in the north part of the village" said an anbu as he bowed to the sandaime." Yes I heard it. Summon the forces and evacuate the civilians. We must push the kyuubi out of the village and wait for the fourth" said the sandaime. Minato is seen standing on the top of the hokage monument ready to go face the kyuubi when he senses a presence behind him. Quickly ducking and twisting his body around he throws a 3 pronged kunai watching as it phases through the head of his enemy suddenly everything begins to distort as the masked man starts to absorb minato in a ripple like pattern, before it finished minato disappears flashing away to the namikaze compound.

##namikaze compound-after minato's escape##

"that technique it's a space time jutsu more advance than my own. "Suddenly a few meters away from minato a figure appeared. The masked man stood ready to face the legendary kiroi senko (yellow flash). The men stared each other down both daring the other to make the first move "who are you?" Minato asked as he wondered who could possibly have the power to not only unleash but control the kyuubi." My name is long forgotten and despised in the history of this village. I was once known as madara uchiha but you can call me tobi" replied chuckling at the irony of asking a masked man who he was. Both warriors dash at each other in a battle of speed, the fastest would win. Minato threw his hirashin (flying thunder god) kunai at tobi as it phased through his head minato charged with a rasengan in his right hand preparing to slam it into tobi. Tobi grabs minato preparing to absorb him "victory is mine" he says as minato disappears from his sight only to reappear behind him his back using the kunai he previously threw. Minato twists his body slamming the rasengan into tobi vaporizing the area and marking tobi with the hirashin's seal "I underestimated him" tobi said as minato suddenly appeared in front of him stabbing him with a kunai and applying a contract removal seal to free the kyuubi. Tobi seeing the battle is lost says "I will return and I will have my revenge on the leaf village" as he warps away. "Something tells me he wasn't joking" thought minato as he raised himself flashing to the battle field ready to stop kyuubi.

##location: Tokyo japan##

"There it is! Fire!" a soldier shouts as he sees a shadowy figure running down a hallway his allies shoot and hit the figure in the leg. As the figure falls underneath an overhead light it is shown to be a 25 year old woman with orange eyes pale alabaster skin and wild black hair down to her waist. She's wearing black combat boots dark blue jeans and a leather jacket with red stripes going down the shoulders of the sleeves with a dragon symbol on the back. "All right #13 it's over that bullet was laced with radioactive nanites, so the only way you're going anywhere is with us." "NO! All I am to you people is a test subject! A prisoner to be tortured! I won't go back to that!" the girl shouts. None of them notice the symbol that begins to glow beneath him. Suddenly a portal opens as she falls through and closes before the soldiers can follow.

##battlefield-konoha 5 minutes earlier##

In the battlefield stood the sandaime hokage leading the forces trying to push the kyuubi away from the village. "Kuchiyose no jutsu (summoning jutsu)" In a flash of yellow light minato appears atop gamabunta head clouded in white smoke pinning kyuubi to the ground "try and hold him down as long as you can, teleporting something this big requires preparation" said minato as he flared his chakra preparing to teleport kyuubi away from the village. " _ **Are you crazy? I'm not a miracle worker hurry!"**_ said gamabunta as both minato and kyuubi disappear.

##2 miles from the namikaze compound##

Arriving near the compound with kyuubi took its toll minato is panting from the massive chakra **u** sage needed to teleport kyuubi. _**"Yondaime you must seal me quickly. I can still feel that damn uchiha pushing me. I REFUSE TO BE CONTROLLED"**_ said the kyuubi much to minato's surprise. "He wants me to seal him?" thought minato as he teleported to the compound picking up kushina and Naruto for the ritual. "Kushina I need your help to restrain him. He's still being pushed." He says as kushina gathers her remaining chakra to form chains snaring kyuubi to the ground. Minato quickly flies through a long chain of hand seals at the end shouting ninpo: shiki fujin (ninja art: reaper death seal). " _ **YONDAIME GET OUT OF THE WAY!**_ Kyuubi shouts as two portals appear 13 falling on kyuubi's back. Seeing the Shinigami behind minato drives kyuubi to extend his claws in an attempt to kill his next vessel as minato and kushina jump in front slowly being impaled in an attempt to protect their son. "Kushina (cough) we don't have much time any last words?" he asked her. "Naruto"- she starts" I want you to grow into a nice young man and a strong shinobi remember to bathe every day and go to bed early you need your sleep. Also I want you to make friends, you don't need that many only a few as long as they are true friends. Also no drinking until your twenty and stay away from jaraiya. I'm sorry minato I took your time." "don't worry" he starts " kyuubi can you look out for my son? I want him to be seen as the hero he is" " _**it would be my honor. I'll take care of your kit"**_ the kyuubi replies wondering how the hell this day could get any worse. Minato starts to waver his eyes becoming unfocused he says" Naruto listen to your mother grow up to be a good strong shinobi" whispering with his last breath "eight trigram seal." Sealing both kyuubi and #13 inside naruto's stomach Drifting off his eyes lay upon Naruto one last time before darkness falls sending him to deaths cold embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of naruto the black light chronicles

Chapter two the change

Disclaimers I do not own naruto that right belongs to masashi kishimoto I'm just fixing his mistakes :D

Desolate that was the land as of this moment, silent. Not a sound could be heard in this land at the moment. The power just witnessed seemed to blow away nature itself. This silence was interrupted by the presence that had arrived. Blue eyes opened and peered around him to see the aforementioned land. Getting up from the floor he was just unconscious on, he peered around and came to a valid conclusion of his surroundings. He had no way of finding out both where he was and how he had gotten there. he was for all intents and purposes…..lost. "Hello?" he asked out loud only to hear the echoing effect of his vocals reverberate off….the….walls? How was that possible?

all he could see was grass and fields under the night sky. Did that mean he was in a room? If that was the case, then someone had to be watching him, which also meant he was either captured or placed here on purpose. He thought all of that in less than thirty seconds. Analytic mind again showing why he was considered a legend. "Minato namikaze" a voice suddenly called out. It was not the voice that scared him. He was a shinobi, trained to detect miniscule movements and move at a moment's notice. It was the fact that the man was directly above him floating in the air is what scared him. The man was old, which was apparent from his long white beard and huge cane, small beady red eyes and long eyebrows. Scars were prevalent on his head, with a pair of long perpendicular scars above his right eye, making it obvious this man had seen some battles. His outfit looked rather familiar to minato, especially the black hakama and shitagi.

"Who are you?" minato asked the elderly man. The man stared at the blonde haired shinobi in front of him before replying. "Some call me general shigekuni Yamamoto. Some call me old man (to which minato sweat dropped) but you have called me. I have responded, as such you are now here. It took minato a few seconds to comprehend just what the man had said. His eyes widened. The kyuubi! Through the usage of seals, minato namikaze called upon the Shinigami to seal the demon in his new born son. Condemning him to the life of a jinchuuriki without his say in it, saving his village of konoha and giving up his life as fourth hokage. Why was he….here? "I have to return, the kyuubi…" "Has been taken care of" interrupted the Shinigami calmly. "What?" minato asked in shock. "You have no idea how essential your boy is to that world. But I do. As such, I have granted specific powers to him and him alone. He will need as much as he can get for the trials ahead" Yamamoto stated. "I…" minato was speechless. However, the Shinigami was not finished speaking. "More importantly I cannot in good conscious take your soul, especially with the knowledge of your achievements and power as a human. With that being said…" Yamamoto did something others would never believe, he smiled. "What do you know of the Shinigami?"

## Sometime later- hokage tower-conference room-3am##

The council was in an uproar. Emotions were blatantly apparent on the faces of the people who organized and maintained the village of konoha as the yelling was heard all throughout the tower. Nobody was quiet. How could you be quiet at a time like this? It would seem that despite all of the chaos within the room, there were people who were patiently waiting out the chaos currently occurring and waiting for the leader to enter. The recent events have definitely caused a lot of silence and shouting. The nine tailed demon, kyuubi appeared out of nowhere, the death of the fourth hokage and the disappearance of the yondaime's body and the kyuubi. And finally the child found in the arms of his mother, kushina uzumaki, lying in deaths peaceful embrace in the middle of a forest outside of konohas walls. The door opened and like a mysteriously powerful jutsu being set, the room was silent. Hiruzen sarutobi, newly reinstated sandaime hokage, entered into the room. Swiftly applying a silencing seal, Hiruzen made his way towards the seat of the hokage. Sitting down, Hiruzen breathed in softly before releasing his breath. Finally, after what seemed to be hours, he began to speak.

"I have recently seen the kyuubi appear in a mass of fury, laying waste to a quarter of the village. The yondaime fighting the beast to the best of his ability, the yondaime summoning gamabunta, the yondaime disappearing along with the beast in a bright flash. My wife dead, kushina uzumaki dead, in the forest surrounding the village my soldiers dying holding off this beast, and my people afraid and now…" Hiruzen close his eyes and was silent. The members in the room unable to say a word each person would not forget the weary and tired look of the elderly god of shinobi, as he took a moment of silence to gather his thoughts. "Now i am hokage again…" at this his eyes snapped open. An emphatically powerful feeling of confidence, power and control took over the room and the people in the room, civilians and shinobi alike knew without a doubt… the god of shinobi…was back.

"to make things clear, minato and kushina had planned a seal called the shiki fujin, which was an S-ranked sealing jutsu created by the uzumaki clan. But to make a long story short, the kyuubi was to be sealed in their son, naruto, to save the village from further destruction and making the boy a jinchuuriki." The civilians not aware of the techniques that ninja did most of the time, were about to yell for the murder of the child to rid the demon. But the eyes of Hiruzen silenced them immediately. "This did not happen."

The confused faces of the council, shinobi and civilian prompted Hiruzen to continue. "Somehow, it has been reported that the Shinigami has sealed the consciousness of the kyuubi in the boy and the foxes chakra and power in kushina's sword, the sword which now only the boy can wield. Naruto uzumaki is for all intents and purposes a hero of the village; however, with the correct amount of training, naruto can easily be the strongest ninja in konoha" stated Hiruzen calmly. That sentence alone put shock upon the faces of many. The kyuubi was now a sword that only one can wield? Thoughts of gaining the boys power by choosing to adopt the boy began rising like well watered plants in the minds of the power hungry within the room while the humble wishes of helping the boy attain full mastery of his sword were the thoughts of the selfless ninja of konoha.

Undeterred Hiruzen continued. "No one must know of this. As such, we will tell the village that the yondaime did defeat the kyuubi. This is a SS-class secret and if word gets out…no…the word will not get out. Because if one person who was not in this room finds out, or someone I gave no permission to gain such information comes across this. I will not kill that person…I will murder every inhabitant in this room DO NOT test my patience," snapped Hiruzen as more intent permeated the room and again put the shinobi and civilian alike at a loss of breath. Sarutobi was not finished though "as I have said before both the child's parents are dead. Their final wish states in the event both parents are deceased naruto is to be raised by kakashi hatake.

I want the strongest member of each clan providing protection for the two, as I am sure kakashi can take care of himself, I have learned to always be extra careful. Let me make one thing clear…if something happens to naruto…" Hiruzen glared. "Something will happen to you. For now, let me hear the damage report and the funding it will take to repair my village… Nara, tell me…" (Hours later) "Hiruzen finally dismissed the council as he had a lot of things to think about. Such as the dream he had dreamt this morning. What a vivid account of how the future would have looked if things went on without interference. Destruction as a result of mistrust, anger and fear these feelings can motivate the human mind to act harshly upon one another.

Such acts were saddening to Hiruzen as he watched the crumbling of the entire shinobi world. Dream or not, Hiruzen was determined to bring change to konoha. No more would he let affairs slide like this. Pulling out a scroll, Hiruzen began writing down the things that needed to be done tonight, and what had to be done in the upcoming future. Snapping his fingers two times, two squads of anbu were at his desk ready for orders. "Unit A you are to track down tsunade senju and give her this letter. If she does not obey, you are to use force. I have written down another set of instructions on how to get her here if she uses force, read and enact ONLY if she begins to rebel. You are dismissed!" Unit A dispersed to carry out their orders as accurately as possible.

"Unit B, same for jaraiya. You are dismissed!" as the team disappeared, Hiruzen buzzed his receptionist. As she opened the door, Hiruzen stood up slowly and tossed her a scroll. "Give this to my scientist; it is time he comes back." The receptionist shakily caught the scroll and left in a daze. If HE was coming back, the situation must be really serious. Hiruzen sighed in exhaustion. It was time to sleep. In the morning, things will continue to be changed. But konoha was not built in a day. The changes could not be done in one day either.

##next morning conference room##

Hiruzen sarutobi had conducted a meeting with the people in this room. They were the teachers at the academy. These were extremely vital people to the development of his ninja and ninja to be. These people were heavily relied on to shape the future of konoha and as such, their jobs must be treated with the utmost importance. "We are making changes to the curriculum of the academy. I have done some research into the lessons and class activity and in all honesty, it disappoints me to see how low we as a village have dropped in terms of standards. The academy is a place where we bring in children, of civilian families and ninja clan, and develop them into loyal members of the village, they will grow to become soldiers and this bar has seemed to lower with our complacent views seeing as how war is no longer among us…however," sarutobi stopped the pacing he was doing and faced the ninja in his office. "We are always at war. Even when it seems we are not." Sarutobi finally stood behind his table with his hands upon the table. "So we are going to change it. If you have ideas, plan them, you have one month. We will meet again; when we meet there will be a discussion about what changes should be made. Seeing as how school will begin soon, there can be no room for error, am I understood?" asked the hokage. "Hai" chorused the chosen shinobi and kunoichi alike. "You are dismissed!" –Hiruzen said sharply as the group dispersed. After a while Hiruzen pulled his drawer open. With another snap of his finger another anbu unit appeared in front of his desk. "I am giving you a mission to deliver this message to suna. After that you are to await instructions from the kazekage. With the completion of this delivery you will then deliver this to the fire lord, it is time we address an issue that has been affecting the way my konoha is run, "said Hiruzen. After the group dispersed Hiruzen got up making his way to the sarutobi clan compound. It was time the old bones of this kage got a second wind.

##hatake clan residence##

Kakashi was a simple man. He loved his icha icha and he loves his anbu missions, he loved training with rin and visiting the memorial stone. But what he did not love at the moment was his new life. This new life was anything but simple. The reason was simple, but not a good simple. The boy simply just would not…STOP CRYING! "Is there any way to put a genjutsu on this kid to make it silent?" asked an exasperated kakashi to rin, who was currently smirking at kakashi's predicament. "Of course not, why would you even think of doing such a thing? Give him to me" said rin who, the minute she received the boy, whispered soothing sounds into the baby's ear quieting him instantly. Kakashi looked at the woman with a blank stare before taking his hand and face palming slowly. "Only a woman can ease a baby of its crying…how troublesome." Elsewhere a sleeping Shikaku Nara twitched, before he rolled over and resumed his sleeping. "What can I say kakashi? You may be a genius in shinobi arts, but sometimes the simplest things can stump the smartest on earth, that's why you need a wife. Isn't that right wittle naru-kun." Said rin playfully to the kid. "Its going to be a long couple years." Said kakashi. Indeed it would be not just for kakashi and rin, but for konoha, and the entire shinobi world itself.

##one week later##

Sarutobi sat down calmly watching the two in front of him. After years and years, the three of them have finally come to sit amongst one another , which was very detrimental to the development and wellbeing of konoha and its future endeavors. But it was this decision that would change the way things were ran forever. "Homura mitokado and koharu utatane I suppose you are wondering why I have asked for you two to come to my office at this time and during such tumultuous times. The reason is simple, but before I tell you, I hope you know that as my good friends and teammates, I do hope that you see my reasoning and allow me to explain further. But to cut to the chase…" Hiruzen placed two papers on the desk and slid it towards them. The letters on the papers made the eyes of homura to rise and a gasp to escape the lips of koharu's lips. "I am relieving you both of your positions as my advisor and giving you the new assignment of being political overseers for the new lessons I am creating for my shinobi.

And done hope you enjoy the next chapter should be out in a few days when my fingers heal till then review and vote on the poll ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto blacklight in konohagakure

Chapter 3 part of the plan

This chapter will feature the the hyuuga kidnapping with a twist along with some of the changes in konoha. On another note tsunade and mei are tied for first in the polls which will close after I post the 4th chapter (whenever that may be) also if you see any errors please alert me so I can fix them asap. Lastly I would like to thank Tactition101 for his or her continued help making this story better for you guys( I also fixed issues brought to my attention in the last chapter) enough of my rambling.

Disclaimers: I do not own naruto or prototype the belong to their respective owners….for now

The letter being read in the person's hand seemed to be slowly burning into a crisp. At least that was what the ANBU Captain of unit A felt like telling the hokage as he watched the paper currently being held in the hands of Tsunade. Tracking down the slug sannin was an extremely tough task as she was constantly moving from place to place, day to day. She never stayed in the same spot for more than two days, leaving no trace of them ever being there. In fact if it weren't for the fact that sarutobi had a garment with her scent on it, and they happened to have an inuzuka in the unit, finding tsunade would have been an entire month instead of the week it took.

They were currently deep in fire country outside of a bar, where they finally caught Tsunade just as she was making her leave. Thankfully she was not heavily drunk, meaning she was not in a violent mood and didn't rip the captain's head off the minute she laid her amber eyes on the konoha emblem, though she was tempted to in all honesty. But after reading that letter, she knew without a doubt she would need to come back immediately. "Sensei has a LOT of explaining to do when I see him," thought Tsunade viciously. After what seemed like five minutes Tsunade crushed the paper in her hand excruciatingly slow before she threw the dusty remains of the paper into the air before glaring at the unit, the paper fading into the wind to be gone forever.

The ANBU squad tensed up at this movement. Preparation for this situation was one of the many options they had discussed. With Tsunade, it was common knowledge she did NOT want ANYTHING to do with konoha. But their preparation tactics were all for naught as tsunade looked at her apprentice, Shizune and said naught but six words. "Shizune were going to Konoha"

(Meanwhile)

Unit B breathed a sigh of relief as after a nerve wracking amount of time watching Jiraiya read the note, the toad sage instantly nodded in affirmation of whether he would be going to Konoha with them. But they currently wished they had chosen the method in returning back to the village. The reason you ask? The huge toad they were currently struggling to stay on was slowly making even the hardest and toughest veterans of the Unit B squad… "UGHHHHHHRUGH" spppplisssshhhh… nothing but the sound of the toad jumping and the wind could be head as the members of Squad B watched wolf calmly wipe regurgitated waste off of his mask courtesy of the ANBU member in front of him. "Slug, that was downright disgusting. I'm going to physically discombobulate you into an unrecognizable bloody pulp. I'm seriously contemplating whether or not you did that on purpose. I'm sure you knew the wind would shift your vomit to land directly in my face. In conclusion prepare yourself when we reach Konoha," replied the currently vomit covered ANBU squad member in a monotone voice that promised death and a lot of pain and suffering.

Jiraiya would have chuckled at the situation if he did not have so much on his mind concerning naruto and the newfound knowledge on his old teammate. "I think I'm going to throw up again…" on second…the toad was just getting slug of the unit rather sick…and this was a rather funny situation. "GRUUUURBBHH!" spliiiisssssshhhh… "SLUG! YOU MOTHER…"

##Konoha 2 hours later##

Hiruzen sighed as he made his next change. By now Jiraiya and Tsunade would be well on their way back to Konoha. As such, he had to do what needed to be done with the council. It was time to make things known to them exactly who was boss and who was not. Making his way to the conference room, Hiruzen breathed in one time before exhaling sharply. "It's time," he said to the anonymous person next to him. "But of course…sensei," replied the person in a silky voice as they handed Hiruzen the papers in their hands before they faded into nothingness, not one sign of ever being there. Hiruzen smirked. But it was not of his trademark grandfatherly smirks he usually held, no. it was a vicious smirk, a smirk not ever seen on his face.

If anyone were to see this smile, they would instantly fear the coming storm of the Sarutobi. But as it was no one was there to see this smile. Hiruzen was left alone and unbothered, free to cause wreck and utterly mess stuff up the only way an experienced hokage could. Blackmail just like a shinobi would. It seemed people forget that Sarutobi was a shinobi before a hokage, a good one at that. "The council has no idea what they are in for," thought Hiruzen as he opened the door. The council at this moment was a bit confused. Where exactly were the Hokage's advisors? Usually they would be right behind him strolling in with a bit of elderly grace and confidence. It seemed Hiruzen was reading their minds at the moment as he spoke. " I bet you are wondering where are my advisors, in which the answer to that is rather simple," said Hiruzen as he sat down and put his feet up on the table, bringing shock to many.

"They have been laid off," said Hiruzen as if he were discussing the weather. "YOU DID WHAT?" yelled a civilian council member as he rose out of his seat in apparent shock at the statement made by Hiruzen. "I believe I am the old man you should be asking what, but seeing as how you are also approaching the elderly range of age, which results in a loss of hearing, among other things, I will repeat. After that, I will be pulling out more tricks from my hokage hat. Now Masahiro, I believe I said they have been laid off, the reason is rather simple. I have decided I have no need for advisors around the same age as me, especially when their services in their respective fields would be better used being taught to my ninja. As such, they will be the brand new teachers for a special course that is mandatory for every shinobi and kunoichi the rank of Chunin and up. They will be educating my ninja in the world of politics, after all, who better than my ex-advisors, who knew the inner running and outer running of konoha and more? Now if you ever scream at me again, civilian or not, you will find you will not have a box to channel your voice through, do not disrespect me. KNOW YOUR PLACE!" barked Hiruzen, who throughout the entire dialogue, moved from his relaxed position, to directly in front of the civilian channeling ki making Masahiro pale in fear as he lost control of his bladder.

"Now I want quiet as I do what Minato Tobirama and I should have done years ago but have not had the chance to, I choose now to do so." Turning to the window which showed a spectacular view of the hokage monument Hiruzen smiled, unseen to anyone but the Hyuuga clan head. "Tell me Shikaku, what kind of village is this predominantly?" asked Hiruzen. "A ninja village," replied the Nara lazily, his analytical mind creating possible options as to where Hiruzen would be going with this question. "Precisely, now who fights the battle whenever we face war?" asked Hiruzen again. "Ninja"

"Who teaches at the academy?"

"Ninja"

"Who goes out on the mission and brings in an astounding seventy-five percent of the villages earnings?"

"Ninja"

"Great answers Nara, now someone tell me…" at this Hiruzen spun around and pointed to the left side, which currently had seven civilian council members. "Why do I have SEVEN council members putting their ideas, views and thoughts into how MY village is run?" said Hiruzen quickly. "Who gave these people jurisdiction to take the earnings of my ninja and raise the village trade prices? Who gave these people permission to take fourteen percent of the money used to fund my ANBU and place it in treasury? Who told Shizuka she can live in a huge mansion sitting directly across from the clan compounds when my ninja have been stuck in horrible lead infested houses, some struggling to pay rent?" fired off Hiruzen as his anger peaked to another level as he took the hat off his head and placed it directly onto the lap of Masahiro. "Why has he been sitting in my seat when I'm not here? Do you want to be the hokage of Konoha, Masahiro? If so let me know now, we can go out to the stadium and do battle for title of fire shadow I'll go easy on you too. Shall I bring the bananas you said I should eat how bout I do to the banana what you said you would do when you thought I wasn't here? You don't look too well Masahiro. Are you ok?" Hiruzen leaned down until he was nose to nose with Masahiro and smiled. Placing the folder he walked in with on the table and calmly opened it showing pictures of Masahiro and Shizuka in some….compromising positions, and began talking again.

"Do you need…perhaps…some more medicine from Shizuka that you got last night? I thought you were married but perhaps not, my apologies." Said Hiruzen as he slowly stood up and took his hat away, the ninja of the shinobi council all shocked and extremely close to laughing at the hilarity of this moment, Tsume Inuzuka even going as far as biting her arm to stop from howling in laughter and the uchiha clan head, Fugaku Uchiha even coughing to cover up his laugh. "Today. Today, this will all change. As of now, with the power granted by the fire Daimyo, I Hiruzen Sarutobi disassemble the citizen council. As of now, Hiroshima shinji will be the spokesperson for the civilians, you have any issues you discuss it amongst yourselves and you bring it to him. Now I want my money back in my shinobi's hands by midnight or so help me kami I will personally walk into each and every one of your houses and take my money by force, do I make myself clear?" asked Hiruzen sharply.

The civilians were too petrified to even speak as everyone but Hiroshima shinji, who smiled in amusement bowed to Hiruzen. "Crystal clear hokage-sama" replied Shinji. Hiruzen nodded in approval of his comment. "You civilians may now take your leave, the continuing matters are for the ninja only. Shinji, I shall see you tomorrow to go over finances. Continue the good and honest work you have been doing for years, you seven are dismissed," said Hiruzen simply as he sat back down. The minute the civilians left Tsume, Choza and even Shibi aburame howled, or howled in laughter at the situation. "I've been waiting for years to see you do such a thing Hokage-same," said Choza a small smirk on his face.

"I too have been waiting for such a thing to occur. But the mannerism in which you completed such an expulsion was unexpected yet sufficiently satisfying," said Shibi in his monotone voice, though if you really focused, you could hear the mirth in his voice. "I am glad you all enjoyed the show, now comes the serious part," said Hiruzen as he set his hands on the table and the atmosphere became extremely serious and businesslike, this is how the council should have been run. It would remain this way for years to come

"First things first, the academy regiment will be undergoing changes, in approximately three days we will have a new curriculum. This will be the new schedule for years to come. Secondly, I have requested the return of all hunter nin, undercover nin and more for the new classes I have previously spoke of. Finally I have called for the return of the sannin," said Hiruzen in conclusion. The range of facial expressions was quite amusing for Hiruzen to see, from surprise, to confusion and finally shock, even Choza dropping chips and Shikaku looking rather awake from the announcements. After a few seconds of silence Hiruzen chuckled. "In fact, one has been listening to the entire conversation from the start. Isn't that right?" asked Hiruzen. "Why yes, yes it is correct," said a voice from the shadows of the room. In a quick 'woosh' sound, the person landed on the table in front of everyone, bringing outrage to the council. "YOU!" screamed Tsume in a rage ready to jump and attack the person.

##suna##

The kazekage read the letter sent by the hokage days ago and let out a sigh of relief. If there was any reason to be happy of the current alliance between Konoha and Suna, now would be a great time to be thankful. The letter sent from Sarutobi stated they had received word of their current mission deficiency and have begun taking measures to stabilize the flow and fairness of who missions went to between the two villages. Patting the baby currently being held in the kage's arms, a lone tear escaped the eye of Karura subaku. The Godaime of Suna after the death of her husband, the fourth Kazekage who sacrificed his life to seal the one tailed demon into her child. Another part of the letter spoke of how in a few years she should make her way to konoha to get her child's seal inspected for any deficiencies as a sign of good faith, to which she herself agreed should be done. Things were finally looking up for suna.

##kiri##

The Mizukage stared at the full squad of MIST (Maximum Intelligence Squad of Termination) with a face of apathy. "Exterminate anyone with any sort of bloodline. No mercy, I want them all exterminated. Rid the world of such demons, GO!" in seconds all three hundred members were gone. Yagura, Mizukage of Kiri and three-tailed jinchuuriki turned around to stare at the dark hall. "I have done your will, my master." " a good deed you have done my servant, go and rest my sweet," said a silky voice to Yagura as he nodded and left the premises. "Soon…revenge will be mine…" said the voice as chuckles faded into the night. Red eyes blinked one before becoming nothing. Red sharingan eyes.

##konoha conference room##

"Whoa! Whoa! No need to be so hasty to kill me! I told you I was sorry about peeking on you all those years ago" said Jiraiya, who stood behind Hiruzen as Chouza and Inoichi tried to hold back the irate Tsume. "I'm going to enjoy neutering you when I get the chance!" growled Tsume who forcibly took her arms out of the grasp of the people holding her and sat down with a huff. Hiruzen sweat dropped before continuing. "Now that we have Jiraiya here, we must wait for the other one, as no doubt they will arrive in…" at that moment the door smashed open and smoke filled the room as a figure was seen through the smoke standing there an unconscious Nin in their hand. Softly tossing the Nin like paper, to which they rolled and slid across the conference room table stopping directly at Hiruzen's hand. He simply patted the unconscious Nin on the head whispering a job well done even if he couldn't hear him.

After a while of silence the person spoke "Sarutobi-sensei" "Tsunade what a joy to see you again," said Hiruzen at his student's eccentric entrance. "Cut all the formalities, are you serious about what you put in that letter?" Tsunade asked skeptically. "Extremely" said Hiruzen. "What is she referring to, if you don't mind me asking Hokage-sama?" asked Fugaku his interest peaked as to what was occurring. "Yes sensei, why don't you tell the group why HE is here in this room?" growled Jiraiya, his carefree expression vanishing showing how fast he can become all business when the situation called for it as Hiruzen sighed.

"So be it, I must ask that everyone hear me out at this moment and do not interrupt me. I have specifically sent out shinobi to handle secret missions as they are the best at what they do. Currently, Nin that you have viewed as dead, traitors, and more are in fact still loyal shinobi and kunoichi of konoha. Such as Rin inuzuka Aoi rokusho and more shinobi to be named at a later date. One of those still loyal to us, despite the reports and information gathered on what he has been doing, is the final member of the sannin. The only people who knew of this information are me, him and…" "Us" heads turned to the area in which the voice was heard from to gasp in shock and surprise as in strolled the daimyo of fire country. Next to him being the man Hiruzen had been discussing. Twelve guardian ninja badge on his left arm.

"Orochimaru, one of my deepest undercover shinobi for the past few years also personal bodyguard of our daimyo," said Hiruzen with a cocky grin. "Yep I still got it. They should know better than to question me and why I do things. After all in the jungle they should know who runs all the monkey business," said Hiruzen leaving to his office to finish paperwork. Arriving at his desk he stared at the ever growing pile of paperwork. "How does it grow so fast?" he thought crying anime tears. Turning back around the pile grew 3 feet taller. As Hiruzen fell to his knees his screams could be heard all the way to kumo.

##four years later##

"How…is…he…doing…this?" asked kakashi in shock watching the situation unfold in front of him. "Well think of his family and the answer should be pretty apparent," replied rin as she held her hands out for the running four year old boy to come to her in laughter. "Rhen, rhen, rhen!" said Naruto in laughter attempting to say Rin's name. "Aww he's so cute, I can tell your going to be a stunner when you get older," said Rin as she held his head in amusement. Suddenly kakashi turned to his left to see an ANBU walking towards him. After handing him a paper and a swift shunshin later he left kakashi to read the letter. Turning to Rin he said "ive got my last mission as ANBU when I get back lets see about the wedding.

##conference room##

"The mission must be carried out swiftly and secretly, we must evacuate anyone who wants to be evacuated leave no person behind do not get caught. If you are found out, I will not acknowledge that you took this mission or that I even assigned it. Do you understand?" Said Hiruzen. "Hai hokage-sama" chorused the people in the room. "Good your team will consist of Asuma sarutobi, Maito Gai and Kurenai yuhi, Kakashi hatake you will lead this mission take ANBU squads A through C with you. Godspeed to you all get back safe and healthy" said Hiruzen as the teams headed to kiri for their special assignment. Sarutobi made his way to his office as he had a bunch of meetings today that had to be taken care of so he could focus on the bane of all kage…paperwork. Entering the office, Hiruzen had to pause a moment at the amount of pandemonium all over his office. Books lay out amongst the floor, juice on his desk, ripped paper, loud laughing and four guardians looking on in mirth and amusement. Yes. This would be the LAST time he ever arranged a meeting with Mikoto Uchiha with sasuke, Kakashi and Rin with naruto and Hiashi Hyuuga with Hinata.

"Kids…" said Hiruzen as a drop of orange juice landed on his head, making the three kids laugh. "So hokage-sama, what is this meeting about?" asked Mikoto as she picked up her son, sasuke, who seemed to take well to little Naruto as the two had made the mess in the office, the only innocent one being Hinata. It was rather spectacular the rate of development for babies of Nin, Hiruzen thought to himself. Finally getting into business mode, Hiruzen made his way to his seat, in which even more paper was seen shredded making it known one of the two had been sitting there.

As naruto walked over to the midnight hair colored girl, the three being left to their own devices Hiruzen sat down with the four guardians. "To get straight to the point I have a bit of good news. I figured you four would be the first to know, seeing how the person has been a great factor in your lives and to my knowledge, you were the closest to him," said Hiruzen anticipation began to build in Mikoto and Rin while the tensing of the jaws of Kakashi and Hiashi were the only thing that could be seen in their features. "Minato left everything in his will to naruto including the hiraishin formula. Only naruto will be able to open the scroll when he comes of age"

##Kiri##

Screams and the sounds of battle could be heard in this cold village as the mother hid her child in her room, hoping for a savior from her deranged husband. Just as the man picked up a knife and raised it to end her life, a kunai stuck into the man's throat instantly killing him. As he crumpled over in death, an ANBU with a cat mask walked up to the lady and offered her hand. "If you want to be free from hiding for the rest of your life take my hand and come with me," Said the woman as she held her hand out for her to take. After a while she shakily took her hand turning around looking for her child only to find her in the arms of another ANBU with a bear mask. "We must leave now." Nodding her head the two ANBU left the premises leaving behind the melted ice sculpture in the room in which the child was held in her kekkai genkai unknowingly activating in fear.

##two years later##

Kakashi stared down the head of the Kaguya clan. "You don't have to fight this battle, you can come with us and live to fight another battle another day" said Kakashi. The clan head nodded. "I know. My pride will never let me leave a battle. I live for the moment to fight, I will die fighting there is no such thing as retreating for me. However, take the children of my clan they do not deserve to die for something they have no knowledge of. Now you can move and let me die in battle or you shall be the one I battle. Choose your next movment wisely." Said the clan head as a huge stake made of bone came out of his hand. After a silent stare down Kakashi stepped to the side letting the clan members who wanted to fight to the death head off to battle. "Take the children, load them up and let us return to Konoha," said Kakashi as the group found all the children and teens left behind. He turned and saw a child locked in a cage of bone staring at him blankly. Shocked at such barbarity he walked towards the child and opened the cage. "Do you want a new life?" he asked. The child simply stared at him blankly before nodding his head. "Yes" the child replied to which he was quickly scooped up and taken to the rest of his clan members for a new life and chance to make his own path in life. Kimimaro Kaguya would be a name never forgotten. This small change in scenery would also be a change in the history of konoha itself.

##konoha-Hyuuga compound-3am##

Tsurugi yotsuki looked down at the midnight haired Hyuuga girl he spotted hours earlier an unsealed byakugan user. Wrapping her mouth in a chloroformed rag he watched her slip into unconsciousness. He placed her in a sack flung over his shoulder slipping out into the night for his true target one Naruto namikaze son of minato namikaze the hated enemy of Iwa. Arriving at the Hatake compound he quietly surveyed the area before jumping to the back window sliding it open with a kunai he slipped into the darkened room. After minutes of searching he found naruto's room chloroforming the boy and placing him in the sack with Hinata he left as quiet as he entered leaving no trace of him ever being there.

##5 minutes later-5 miles outside konoha##

Tsurugi arrived at the designated meeting spot awaiting the arrival of his contact in konoha. A few minutes later he hear a voice call out from the trees. "Is it done? Did you capture the brats? "Said the mysterious voice. "Yes we'll meet the kumo contact on the other side of the border. You can take your leave there. After that I'll take this brat back to iwa" said Tsurugi. "Just remember our deal. I get you the namikaze brat, you get me into kumo with the Hyuuga girl" Said Mizuki jumping to the ground. "I remember the deal you just keep those ANBU patrols away I'll handle the rest.

##6 hours later-border to the land of fire##

"There's a patrol ahead, their looking for us" said Mizuki crouching next to Tsurugi. "Don't worry there's an abandoned factory a mile from here, were meeting the rest of my men there and we can wait these bastards out" said Tsurugi. Jumping from tree to tree both men shortly arrived to the factory entrance prying the rusted door open Tsurugi and Mizuki walked inside heading to the back of the warehouse. As they sat by the fire Tsurugi was approached by an Iwa chunin. Tsurugi smirked as he tossed the sackon the ground "Were staying here for the night send out a patrol in the morning make were alone. If you're found don't bother coming back. "Hai" said the chunin preparing a squad for the morning lookout.

##naruto's mindscape##

When naruto woke up the first thing he noticed was that was in a very small stream of water. The second thing that registered after he stood up was the fact that he was in a dark tunnel with red and blue pipes running all over the walls. "Where am I?" shouted Naruto. After seeing the water was floating towards him Naruto decided to follow it back to the source and see what was going on. After walking for 15 minutes he came into a huge chamber where he saw two figures. It seemed they were asleep and he saw a boy roughly 15 years older than him leaning against what looked to be…. "TEDDY!" screamed Naruto as he turned into a blonde haired missile jumping on kyuubi's head grabbing handfuls of soft orange fur giggling. "It's good to finally meet you Naruto-kun. We have a lot to discuss before wefind a way to bring you home" said kyuubi. Looking down naruto cocked his head to the side "whos that and who are you?" he asked curiously.

##flashback##

The kyuubi woke up inside a large cage inside a cavernous room. It stood up but as it did it felt something slide off its back and hit the ground with an audible thump. When kyuubi turned around it saw a teenage boy who was seemingly unconscious. _**"What the**_ hell _ **? Who are you? How did you get here?"**_ Kyuubi asked as the boy started to wake up. "Ugh…huh?! What the hell, a giant fox!" yelled the boy pointing an accusing finger causing Kyuubi to sweat drop. "The last thing I remember is running and a portal opening underneath me" said the boy. " _ **well if you haven't noticed yet were in a cage which means you were sealed with me"**_ growled Kyuubi. "okay… I'm guessing were going to be stuck here a while so might as well get to know each other. My name's Meiyo. Before we go any further I want you to know that you don't have to act all tough, I can tell by your scent that you're female. Not to say that's a bad thing of course" Meiyo said with a smirk, surprising Kyuubi. " _ **Well now…You're the first one to figure it out"**_ she replied as she began to glow shrinking until she stood at about 5'4" and the glow faded to show a 21 year old woman with red hair and pale skin. Her eyes were orange with slitted pupils. " _ **MY true name is Akane"**_ she said. "Well Akane-sama we're going to be stuck here for a while so I guess we should get some rest" Meiyo said. Akane nodded changing back to her fox form. _**"Since there aren't any beds, you can lay against me if you wish. But if you try anything…"**_ She left the rest unsaid and Meiyo shrugged. "Hey I'm not that kind of person fur ball but I don't want to make you uncomfortable" he said. _**"It's better than sleeping on the floor right?"**_ said kyuubi "Too true" Meiyo said as he lay down kyuubi wrapping her tail over him like a blanket.

##mindscape##

After a few hours of explanations involving jinchuuriki and Gentek and what led to him and Hinata being kidnapped; naruto look up at kyuubi from where he was laying on her paw saying " I don't think you're a bad person if you were you wouldn't be so nice to me" causing her to chuckle. Changing to her human form Akane held naruto in her lap "naruto there's only one way we can help you" she said causing Meiyo to look up from where he was sitting against the wall. "The only way were getting you out of the situation I can give you powers to rival the rikudo sennin but you need to take off part of the seal in order for me to do so" said Meiyo. Naruto nodded and ripped off a corner of the seal. Both tenants gasped as they felt some of their powers return. Akane nodded at Meiyo as he started to gather a red mist-like substance that was then scattered by waves of chakra and absorbed into naruto and the walls of the cave. Naruto screamed out and caused a shockwave that rocked the whole mindscape.

Naruto fell to his knees, panting before looking at Akane and Meiyo and asking the same question. "I gave you the 'mercer virus' it's not contagious don't worry, but now you're what's known as a prototype like me." Said Meiyo sweat dropping as naruto stared at him blankly. Meiyo slowly face palmed before saying "Think of it as your own bloodline with your own abilities. You can pass this bloodline to others you care about and even if you don't it'll be passed down to your kids squirt. Just be careful about what your doing when your claws manifest" said Meiyo poking the ground with his toe. "Why?" asked naruto. "lets just say some accidents are better left avoided and leave it at that" said Meiyo crouched in the corner poking his index fingers as a raincloud poured over his head causing akane to sweat drop. Naruto stared in confusion before saying "Uh guys how do we get home?" First naruto let me take over as soon as your kidnappers are dealt with we can get you guys out of here.

##outside naruto's mindscape##

(quick AN for future reference when Meiyo is in control he will be referred to as M. naruto)

Tsurugi and Mizuki rolled to their feet shaking the sleep from their eyes watching in horror as wave after wave of chakra pulsed from 's body. Raising himself off the ground he picked Hinata up bridal style turning around staring at the men in the room with glowing orange eyes. "What kind of sick bastards kidnap a couple children?!" said his anger taking over. "What the hell is that kid?!" shouted Tsurugi staring in horror at the red and black tentacles slithering over and in 's skin. "You guys your just like Gentek screwing with people's lives for your own sick pleasure. May kami have mercy on you for I will not." Said turning and crouching a mass of black tentacles flying from his back impaling all the shinobi in the room. Running outside he placed Hinata around his shoulders her head slung over his shoulder. "Alright naruto is over lets get back home when we do we'll talk about training" Meiyo said as he returned to the mindscape. Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in the woods. " _ **Naruto you need to hurry**_ " said Akane through his mind. "akane is that you?" asked Naruto out loud. " _ **First of all yes it is me. Second of all think instead of talk if you want to speak with us. Otherwise people will think your weird"**_ she explained. "Is Meiyo there?" thought naruto. " _ **Yes now head back to the village and meet with the hokage. We're going to want to speak with him"**_ she said. "TO YOUR LEFT!" shouted Meiyo "AND HURRY!"

Naruto didn't ask any questions as he turned to his left and ran. As he ran he noticed he was running a lot faster than before, he could probably keep up with a chunin now. He ran through the village gates and headed straight for the hokage tower. He stopped at the door as he nodded to the two anbu and knocked on it. "Come in" was heard. Naruto walked in and the sandaime smiled "Ah naruto, where have you been?" said Sarutobi. "I was kidnapped with Hinata by Mizuki" he said simply. "WHAT?!" shouted the third." We were kidnapped by a kumon ninja jiji and I got two people who want to talk to you" naruto said with a big grin plastered on his face. "Who are they?" asked the aged hokage with a quirked eyebrow. _**"Naruto I want you to make these hand signs and pour chakra into it while repeating after me"**_ informed Akane. Naruto nodded making the hand sign. Seeing the hand sign Sarutobi widened his eyes thinking "He can't know that."

"kage bushin no jutsu(shadow clone jutsu)!" and two figures appeared in a puff of smoke. One was Akane and the other was Meiyo. Jiji I'd like to you to meet Akane and Meiyo" said naruto. "A-A pleasure to meet you "he said trying not to blush at the woman it was then he noticed the ears and tails. "Can I ask what are you?" Akane nodded " _ **You already know who I am and your entire village believes I'm dead."**_ Sarutobi looked confused _ **. "I am the Kyuubi no Yoko and before you call your ANBU, I've already set up a privacy seal. Plus because I'm a shadow clone I only have a limited amount of chakra."**_

Seeing the reasoning the sandaime nodded "Very well but I must say I am surprised to find the kyuubi is a wom-"He was cut off by Meiyo shaking his head frantically. Looking into his eyes sarutobi could easily tell what it was that terrified the man. Feminine fury, the thought made him shiver in fear before he coughed "Sorry I meant to say human" he said smiling uneasily. _**"Well this is just my human form"**_ she said not hearing what he was going to say before _. "_ OK if you're the kyuubi then are you free?" asked sarutobi. _**"Yes I'm now free but I don't have my chakra levels anymore. To be honest I'm no stronger than the average jonin, just with fox ears and a tail. Naruto will be the new kyuubi when he masters my chakra but I'm sure that won't be till he's older."**_ she said with an eye smile causing one silver haired jonin somewhere to sneeze. "Someone must be copying me" he thought in silent contemplation.

The sandaime sighed before looking at Meiyo "and just who might you be?" he asked warily. "You wouldn't know so there is no other answer but simply put I merged with fishcake here and he now has my bloodline if you will." Sarutobi couldn't help but chuckle at the name as a vain showed and naruto's head "Shut up!" he shouted. Then sarutobi realized what Meiyo said "bloodline?" he asked. "Yes don't worry his appearance won't change or anything like that. All we did was give him our powers like my black light abilities. Don't ask what they are because it'll be a surprise when naruto discovers them" he said demonstrating by making his form shimmer with tendrils. "…creepy" was all the hokage said _**"My abilities will allow him access to all my chakra and he now has heightened senses. He's also stronger and faster than a chunin. OH! He's also got a high regeneration rate making him near immortal"**_ she said causing sarutobi's jaw to drop. "Did you by any chance make these bloodlines?" he asked. _ **"Yes I did naruto needs a mother figure in his life"**_ she said. "Very well you do understand naruto will now be placed under the clan restoration act when he's older don't you?" asked sarutobi. _**" I do and im sure naruto can handle that."**_

## the next day##

The three sannin walked into Hiruzen's office as he sat quietly sipping his tea. "It's time we implemented some new programs. I want your apprentice Shizune to teach a class for 3-man medic teams. From there you can choose the most potentially fit student and train them. Orochimaru I want you to run interrogation and experimental discovery for konoha. Your knowledge is exceptional and what we need to exceed expectations. Jiraiya I want you to train my hunter ninja in espionage and hunting. There's no one more proficient in this matter than you. finally I want you three to find three others with potential as you will train them. The sannin legacy will be carried by each generation" said sarutobi as he sipped his tea. As they left one by one he contemplated the events over the last two years.

##flashback##

Hiruzen sat down calmly smoking on his pipe as he awaited the onslaught of questions to poour out of the two in front of him, he wasn't disappointed. "How…What…When…and Why…did you neglect to tell US about the fact that HE," at this jiraiya pointed at the equally calm orochimaru also at the table with the three. "Was actually a double agent working undercover and was actually scouting out the other villages for you and not a traitor to the village," growled jiraiya in anger, tsunade equally mad.

"Simple, I would rather you be mad at me then aware of the mission I assigned. Tsunade had her own troubles after the passing of nawaki and dan, and you were occupied with drowning your sorrow over minato's death. Why would I put that vital information on either of you. what if tsunade got drunk and babbled away the fact. What if you actually decided to seek Orochimaru out when he was on one of his dangerous scouts? IN fact if you think about it Orochimaru becoming 'traitor' was the best idea I've ever had. Especially when you supplied me with all the information about his recent movements when he couldn't relay messages to me" said Hiruzen with a smirk on his face. He watched as jiraiya's faced turned from anger to contemplation and finally begrudgingly jiraiya nodded. "You always were three steps ahead of us" said jiraiya.

Make that five I fired my advisors and requested for you three to return immediately for a reason. " said Hiruzen his eyes becoming unfocused lost in thought before he looked at them one by one. "I had a dream, a very disturbing dream of how things would become had I not done things immediately. It all came down to the fact that if things continued on unchanged and looked into konoha would fall. Never to recover for decades at the least I simply had no plans of seeing my village get raped and pillaged. So I decided it was time to make some changes. But I need people I trust and unfortunately you three are all I got. As such I'm going to ask that you three stay in konoha. I want you three to take up a new job now open" jiraiya sighed already figuring out what his sensei wanted. "As my advisors." After a while Orochimaru put his cup down and looked at his sensei "I accept." Tsunade seemed to be at odds with herself battling with the decision before finally sighing. "What's the worst that can come of this I accept" she mumbled.

Finally jiraiya stood up and put his hands in his pockets turning around he silently walked off before turning around and looking at his sensei. "You've got my acceptance as long as tsunade shows up in meetings with a bikini on" said jiraiya, a perverted gleam in his eyes only to get cracked upside his skull with a thrown teacup courtesy of tsunade. "all these years and your still a perverted toad" said tsunade as the group of four headed to the stadium.

Hiruzen stood from his seat to address every single konoha shinobi under his reign. He had a few things on his mind that needed to be said and as hokage he would for the benefit of his underlings. "Kunoichi and shinobi of konoha as hokage of this village I feel it is only right that I inform you all of the recent changes the village will be going under. This is all for the focus of maintaining this village as one of the most powerful ninja villages in the elemental countries" Hiruzen continued.

"the civilian council is no more we will have one representative from the civilian council in meetings at all times concerning the village matters. However all matter dealing with the shinobi will be between the members of the shinobi council with any news worth knowing being told to the representative of the civilians. Any ninja chunin and up will be partaking in a class on politics taught by my former advisors. In one week all chunin shinobi and kunoichi will be asked to come back to the stadium for a one week course in proper political resources, knowledge and etiquette. You will be notified as to the time of the lesson. The week after will be jonin, then hunter nin. This is not debatable any shinobi found not to attend will be demoted to genin faster than you can say hokage effective immediately. Next the academy lesson plan has been further changed to edify our young and turn them into fine soldiers. The curriculum has been modified as such." Pulling out a scroll and unfurling it hiruzen continued his speech.

"Children aged three to five of major clans or any family wanting their children to become ninja will be entered into pre-school. This will teach the children the importance of group interaction and how to cooperate with other children of the same age in addition to young and proper etiquette. From there they will enter what shall be known as secondary pre-school from age six to eight where they will begin to pick up on the history of konoha. This will take away the need for most of the lessons taught in the old academy curriculum. They will also be introduced to the beginning of identifying hiragana ( a basic component of Japanese writing system)in addition to many other lessons monumental to the development of shinobi."

"From there they will enter kindergarten preparing them for the life of a shinobi. After kindergarten will be an entrance test to balance out and learn what exactly each student should be taking once they reach the actual academy. From there the academy will be split into eight classes taught by eight teachers in the following.

Genjutsu training taught by Karuma clan members

Medical training will be announced at a later date

Kenjutsu training taught by Hayate gekkou

Taijutsu taught by maito gai

Ninjutsu training taught by shisui uchiha

History of the hokages taught by iruka umino

Chakra theory taught by ebisu

Field training/ endurance training taught by inuzuka clan members" Hiruzen read.

"as such D-rank missions for genin are hereby terminated. As the final year of academy will be spent making their own money as they are called to do so. With this new curriculum a higher range of missions will be available to genin, chunin and jounin. We'll begin this curriculum in the upcoming semester to see how effective it is" stated Hiruzen looking up from his scroll. So far the entire groups of shinobi were going through a range of emotions varying from shock to joy. Things were finally starting to look and become great for konoha. But now was the time for the finale to the meeting and one that would surely shock the group.

"My final announcement is that I have recalled many of our ninja both in hiding and on secret missions for me. As such returning to konoha for the time being are students trained personally by me. You will see them around the village either in the hospital, in our research and interrogation rooms or our sealing chambers. So please do not be alarmed" Hiruzen stepped back and put his hand down towards the stadium floor. Suddenly three figures were seen landing in the middle, with long black cloaks. One by one they removed their hoods to reveal white black and blonde hair respectively.

The shinobi in the stadium seats gasped in surprise at the appearance of the three. Some out of knowledge of what they had done in the third shinobi world war. Some from the gossip heard about them in the same area at the same time. "I present to you all the return of the sannin" at this Hiruzen smirked ready to drop another bomb. "also my brand new advisor." About half the shinobi and kunoichi fainted in shock. Hiruzen smirked, nothing like schooling the konoha shinobi in suprises.

And that's a wrap this chapter would've been longer but I decided to split off the rest into the next chapter. Since tsunade and mei are tied for first ive decided to make the sannin a lot younger as in late 20's if this is an issue pm and ill change it around if I get enough one should've been out a few days ago but a few people very dear to my heart have decided to read this story as both unofficial betas and/or support so I spent a lot of time tweaking to blend it better. on to another not to the reviewer "mr guest if your going to flame I don't have any issues with that after all I asked for it however what I didn't ask for was trolling. as I stated first chapter was pretty rigid ive been on this site long enough to know you more than likely never read past a few paragraphs let alone the whole chapter. All that aside you leave your name as guest that alone takes away any merit in your statement (if there was any in the first place) as such with the post of this chapter your comment will be removed. And if you feel the need to continue trolling please feel free to do so I could use the entertainment value. On another note id like to give a round of applause to diamond actor for his/her response to "mr guest" highly educated and a smartass my kind of person lastly my poll for the pokemon crossover will be taken down and replaced with a different poll. Ive got to many ideas for stories so ill let you the readers decide which I should start next and don't worry even if I start another story I will continue to update tis one any of my stories will not slow on the updates till at least a 100k ONLY if I need to focus on another now enough of my rambling read review and VOTE. I don't want to bribe you guys but the more reviews the faster the updates. The more votes faster I put up a new story. Now ladies and gents enough of my rambling ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

Rise of naruto blacklight in konohagakure

Chapter 4 a new wind blows over the leaf

Ok this should be the last Hiruzen centric chapter not I said should and also should feature the uchiha "massacre" with a twist to answer the review by shadow mercer 99 Akane will have a pairing yes but it will not be Meiyo in fact I doubt any of you would have seen the pairing coming Meiyo may or may not have a pairing if you want him paired pm who and why and I shall respond I check my account daily(I do a lot of reading) akane's will be revealed this chapter as will Rin's and kakashi as of now the pairing for naruto I've decided my first harem story locked in harem is anko ino hinata Temari and Tsume. I may or may not add more. Kerunai won't be a pairing sorry to those who voted for her I will make it up to you in my next story which WILL feature a narutoxkurenai pairing but theres certain elements I don't wish to change as it gives me a whole new branch to work with in this story. To those of you voting on the poll I know your probably thinking wtf but I'm taking down the poll there's very obvious winners and as far as ino goes I have very humorous ideas planned out for the future for her. If any of you are a father well you should understand why(no not the worst fear why but the first issue that ever arises why). Note a lot of this chapter is just off the top of my head inspiration so bear with if its edgy ill rewrite it with a better flow now on to the story

##three years later##

The currently excitably jogging naruto uzumaki was eight years old and was just returning from his last day of secondary school under the new academy regiment. The past three years for young naruto had been amazing. his jiji moved his family to the namikaze compound. He had spent the last few years mastering the library full of seals becoming a full-fledged seal master greater than jiraiya his uzumaki blood allowing him to learn seals faster than any in konoha. He even managed to make real bodies for akane and Meiyo. A year after his aunt rin married Meiyo, akane and His tou-san went on several dates. Getting married shortly after life was great with his new kaa-san. (A/N didn't see that coming did you?)

Arriving home he grinned today his kaa-san was back from her mission in suna. The namikaze clan house was conjoined with the senju being that Hashirama senju and Mito uzumaki had married and the clan shared the same space. The estate was beautiful. The nature Hashirama had created to fill the house was astounding. From the gate which had the clan seal engraved on it requiring chakra to pass through it on order to open; was a path way made of stone with grass covering either side. The path led to a bridge made of tree bark with crystal clear water underneath.

From the bridge was a stone path leading to the front door made of water which was interesting as it never wet you leading naruto to believe that is cleansed the spirit. The house was clearly made for a big clan as walking in led to a room the size of konoha stadium directly in front of the entryway was a huge living room for guests with chairs, tables, couches and tree that grew fruit on the spot. All around the house were small bonsai trees and flowing water.

Next to the living room was the kitchen everything made of wood except the fridge and sink. Dishes of fine porcelain imported from all over the nations covered the shelves. A counter was placed in the middle with the fridge on the left , the sink in the in front and shelves on the right. On both sides of the wall were two staircases leading to the second floor. Naruto, Meiyo and kakashi's rooms were on the right tsunade's was on the left with guest rooms available on both sides. Ten rooms with a private bath. Entering his room which was painted a vibrant shade of blue which included his bed directly in front of the door about ten feet from the entrance, on the right side from the bed being two doors the one on the left being a bathroom the one on the right being a walk in closet. The left side of the room was simply a couch with a tv in front of it, not that naruto used it that often. Above the entire room hanging from a chandelier was a training dummy naruto used for target practice. On top of his dresser on the left side of the room in the corner were drawers full of various weapons, seal tags, paper, ink and more things naruto would need as a ninja.

Naruto changed from his clothing which consisted of simple green cargo shorts and an orange shirt with his clan spiral, into black shorts with a navy blue plain t-shirt heading back out to find his father. Eventually naruto found kakashi meditating with a katana in front of him. The sheath was red leather and the handle was wrapped in a silver cloth. A sheen of silvery chakra was around his and the sword as it seemed to sync and manifest into something else. Slowly but surely the sword began to morph into a silver dragon with red eyes. Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight. Did his dad have the same sword he had? Naruto knew all about his burden how could he not a lot of people tried to take the weapon from him only to get a nasty shock from the weapon, yet it never affected naruto at all.

##flashback##

Naruto was sitting in the compound garden meditating, his sword unsheathed on his lap. Suddenly it morphed into a white fox with red eyes and five tails and then it talked. The scream naruto omitted could be heard in suna. Hearing his screams akane ran outside. After calming him the fox explained that it was the manifestation of kyuubi's chakra the fox which naruto learned was named megumi then morphed into a red haired grey eyed female about his age. Telling him that she was connected to him and would be till the day he died, naruto had no other choice but to get to know his….life partner as akane called her.

She was for lack of better words, short-tempered, bratty, a princess, and hell-bent on making naruto's life a living hell. She was a filter for akane's demonic chakra as she had been slowly leaking it into his chakra since birth to help him build an immunity. Getting rid of her was definitely not an option for him to take. As such naruto had to suffer the wrath of a growing megumi. Who could pretty much shapeshift into anything and grew when he grew. At the moment her form was a dagger that naruto keeps on his left hip as a small weapon he used to train with.

##present##

Opening his eyes they glowing silver chakra disappeared from kakashi's sword. After a moment of thinking naruto smiled and grabbed a small pebble, a training technique he used to do with his father to get in shape. Tossing the pebble with all his strength naruto smiled when kakashi suddenly caught the pebble with his right hand a smirk also on his face. Smiling at his son kakashi stretched his back before getting up. He was currently wearing simple training clothes, black sweats with a black shirt and standard shinobi sandals his dragon on his shoulder.

"Back from school already I see" said kakashi. "Yea they let us out early being the last day, school suck anyway pop quizzes, tests. I want to get to the cool ninja stuff already, learn cool jutsu and save princesses you know?" replied naruto posing as a super ninja with his hands on his hips. Smirking slowly kakashi ran at naruto full speed before putting the now morphed sword to naruto's neck, the blunt end of course. "If you don't know the basics, how can you ever try to defend yourself against the real troubles of the world?" asked kakashi in a cheery voice with a dangerous edge to it.

"Good point" naruto replied sweating nervously. His father was fast but that was faster than fast, he just had to ask how he gained that speed. Danger forgotten kakashi sighed as naruto begged him to learn how to do that jumping up and down in a rush of energy he was known for. If there was anyone naruto seemed to take after it was definitely him. He felt a bit bad suddenly for all the trouble he had caused his caretakers and teachers growing up. Sighing kakashi made his way into the house. "Maybe when your uncle gets here we can convince him to show you" said kakashi struggling a bit as naruto somehow ended up wrapped around his leg.

The brat was fast in his own right, not to mention naruto already had the makings of a strong and powerful shinobi. But he would have to earn his spot as there was a lot he had to learn. But with the plan kakashi had in mind he would grow at an exponential rate. But for now he was a brat. He sure did have much to learn but kakashi was sure he had time for that when they began the training he would receive but for now.

"Could you get off my leg?"

"No"

Kakashi sighed.

"Brat"

##uchiha clan compound-backyard training grounds##

Sasuke watched in awe at the control itachi presented. Every single target had been hit with amazing accuracy. This is why he looked up to his brother. Itachi smirked at the obvious awe his brother showed watching how he trained. Soon he would be just as good if he had any say in the matter but now it was time to motivate him some more.

"A ninja not only needs to train his body, he must also train his mind. This is why it is essential to get good grades at the academy and to take every class you are given seriously" itachi said to sasuke. "Now I challenge you to get to the top three in all grades when you officially begin and I will train you in things not taught at the academy" itachi said as he turned around, knowing sasuke would accept without hesitation."You got yourself a deal itachi-nii!" sasuke exclaimed.

##hyuuga residence- indoor training facility##

Currently the clan head was training with his child while his brother, who was head of the branch house, was securing the area despite nothing ever occurring. The training seemed to come easy to the child of the main branch. The movement was fluid and the mere fact that the kid was already moving on to more advanced jyuken techniques made this boy a prodigy. Hiashi was proud of his nephew but he was even more proud of his daughter Hinata who was on the other side training with her mother in Hyuuga clan techniques. It seemed that the Hyuuga clan taijutsu did not fit her style of fighting. As such hitomi decided to talke matters in her own hands and teach her a style she personally developed.

If Hinata learned that style and mastered it there would be few if any kunoichi that could defeat her. The style was impossible to defend and attack because of the level of flexibility and the amount of different styles incorporated in the entire style. Things were looking up for the Hyuuga clan with these two growing up to lead the clan into the future. With neji as the clan head and Hinata as the branch head, the Hyuuga clan would prosper into a new generation of prodigies. Instantly looking to the right as he felt a presence Hiashi had to stop the grown coming from his throat at the sight of the elders. "We must talk Hiashi-san follow me" turning around the elder walked off with Hiashi soon following behind. "What is it now?"

##konoha gates-7:00pm##

Kakashi and naruto were currently watching the figure coming down the road towards the gates, who was kushina's long lost brother. Naruto just wanted to see who his uncle was. It was always a good thing to meet new family and naruto wanted to know if he was really the only uzumaki left. Finally the figure came into view he seemed to be at the height of fight foot three with a huge beige cloak covering his face and most of his body. After going to the gate and handing his information to the guards for clearance the man bee lined towards an eye smiling kakashi. Stopping in front of him a long silence occurred before kakashi said "Its been a long time tomato" causing the man to chuckle before replying. "good to see you too pup" in a voice naruto noticed wasn't that much older than his dads.

Kakashi chuckled as the man removed his cloak red hair being the first feature seen letting naruto know immediately this man was his relative, followed by warm brown eyes. "Sasori of the red sands, S-ranked shinobi out of suna known for annihilating over four hundred enemy forces in the third shinobi war using one hundred puppets to hold off an attack on one of the main forts used for transporting good from konoha to suna. Many wandered why he was not the kazekage to which he would simply answer that he found no desire to be stuck in the village taking care of mundane affairs. Last but not least the uncle of one hyper active knucklehead naruto" stated kakashi slipping his porn in his pocket.

"I tried to come and see you guys a few years ago after I hear what happened to kushina but I was told to return to suna when the kyuubi attacked. But I'm here now and that is all that matters" said sasori calmly before looking at naruto. "You must be naruto" said sasori causing naruto to grin and nod. Reaching into his cloak sasori pulled out a scroll and handed it to him. "This is for you to decipher and learn from, it is something I hope will interest you enough to master. I'll be teaching you many other things that will benefit you in your growth as a shinobi" said sasori. Kakashi took naruto's hand and led the duo to the namikaze compound.

"Come on lets go back to the clan house and speak some more I'm sure you must be tired from your travels" said kakashi staring at sasori from the corner of his eye. "Hardly I'm at the peak of my fitness as a shinobi and I have no desire to slack in my fitness" said sasori missing the evil glint in kakashi's eyes. "Really? We'll have to test this belief of yours to see if you can catch up with me, though I'm sure you won't. Couldn't years ago and you can't now" kakashi replied.

"Is that a bet?"

"I think it is you brat."

"I wouldn't want to beat you into paste with your dear son watching."

"I can show you true red sands sasori; instead it would be your blood."

Naruto sweat dropped at the somewhat playful banter between kakashi and sasori. "Can you two stop your scaring the civilians" said naruto calmly. Sasori and kakashi looked at one another then the civilians who were giving the three a wide berth in the road on the way to the clan house. Realizing they were emanating killer intent the two cut it off before sasori looked at naruto in surprise at him being unaffected by it. "Why aren't you affected by your fathers killing intent?" sasori asked naruto who looked up at him and shook his head. "chunin would steal his icha icha and burn it front of him for endurance training. You try stopping him when he's on a rampage" naruto whispered to sasori. Sasori and naruto both shivered before continuing on the way to the namikaze senju residence.

##hokage tower##

Hiruzen read the scroll dent from kumo and instantly summoned his advisors to discuss the new development. "It seems that kumo is interested in signing a treaty with us. It seems the raikage wants to let bygones be bygones" Hiruzen told the three sannin before getting blunt. "I don't believe this man for a second. They want an excuse to come to konoha; no one randomly comes out with a treaty years after the kyuubi situation occurs, let alone the Hyuuga affair. I'm even surprised iwa or kumo did not attack us in our reconstruction efforts. But I'm also intrigued as to what he is planning. I think I want to accept their talks and see what occurs" said Hiruzen. The three were silent before jiraiya spoke. "Do it, then we can see what exactly they have in mind, while we have a few root ANBU watch the group of delegates, this way we can monitor them without having to explain our actions as we don't officially 'know' about the root unit.

Nodding in agreement Orochimaru spoke. "I too think something is up but I believe we should go about it as if nothing is amiss, keeping our 'tree hugging' philosophy for a bit longer might just work out for us in the end. They will think we have no clue as to what is going on, only to find out that we knew from the beginning what was occurring. Besides, doing something in konoha with all of the new security measures we have in place would be akin to suicide.

What Orochimaru was referring to was the influx of kiri bloodline clans that had come to konoha to live a new life. It seemed the Kaguya clan, rumored to go and do battle in kiri, had changed their minds and made their way to konoha. Now konoha had a huge nation of shinobi with various abilities skills and techniques, some even being added to the forbidden scroll secured deep within the hokage towers. Orochimaru had scouted out and recruited tons of new talent from rice country, kiri, land of snow, waterfall and more. In addition he had also added the Hyuuga clan into the konoha military police force, which was frowned upon move considering the pride between the Hyuuga and uchiha clan members. After a couple tussles the two began fully transitioning into a smooth functioning well-oiled machine with the addition of aburame and inuzuka clan members. As of late the crime rate in the red light district, had all but been taken care of with the amazing detection abilities of these clan members.

Tsunade simply stood up and opened the door. "Bring them and if they try to pull a fast one," tsunade snapped her fingers and the other three became wide eyed as the door snapped along with her fingers. "I will personally crus them myself, nobody tries to mess with konoha and we're the best. Get someone to fix the door and take it out of my tab, I have more issues to attend to," with that tsunade was gone leaving the three of them in silence. After a few minutes of literal silence jiraiya sighed. "Maybe that bet to wean her off of sake was a bad idea." Orochimaru and Hiruzen nodded in agreement.

##namikaze house-living room##

Kakashi, sasori and naruto sat on the couches simply discussing life and how things were growing up sharing with naruto how life in konoha used to be. Suddenly the sound of tsunade entering the room changed the atmosphere to a bit tense as sasori who slowly stood up, and the still standing tsunade sized each other with their eyes. The silence was broken as tsunade snorted and walked over to the suna shinobi ruffling his hair. "You brat it's good to see you after all these years" tsunade mumbled as she sat down. "I dislike when you do that, the part that makes me angrier is the fact that you already know this" sasori said. "that is precisely why I will continue to do it" said tsunade.

"How do you two know each other?" asked naruto a bit surprised at the encounter the two had. "I used to babysit your birth parents this little brat just happened to be with them most of the time" said tsunade cheekily. Kakashi chuckled before clearing his throat bringing attention upon himself. Looking at sasori and tsunade and nodding, kakashi turned to naruto and looked at him seriously. "There is another reason why your uncle is here naruto. I was waiting for jiraiya and akane but it seems we'll have to begin without them. The reason sasori, tsunade and myself are here all at once is because we're going to take over your shinobi training" said kakashi.

Naruto's eyes widened and he swiftly jumped on the seat of the couch. "YES! I CAN BECOME THE GREATEST SHINOBI OF KONOHA EVER, BETTER THAN ANYONE BEFORE ME, THE STRONGEST, THE QUICKEST, AND THE COOLEST EVER I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL MY FRIENDS!" naruto shrieked while jumping up and down in excitement. Only to get pulled back to reality as kakashi grasped his arm. "However, you won't be able to tell your friends naruto. The training you are to be going under will take many years to complete and as such you will not be seeing your friends for a rather long time" said kakashi as his eyes softened at naruto's curious expression. "How long will I be training for?" naruto asked. "That's where I come in" said a voice from behind him. Turning around to see who it was naruto smiled upon seeing jiraiya come into the room. "You see the training you will be going in is a very advanced type of training. It has only been used a few times because of the strain put on your real life you'll be training for five years but in the room you'll be training in," at this jiraiya became extremely serious to the point of making naruto gulp. "You will be trained for ten years worth of combat, skills, knowledge and more aspects of a konoha shinobi."

Naruto was a bit silent at the newly told information. He had but only one more question that needed to be asked. "When do I begin?" kakashi knew this question would come and as much as he wanted it to begin now he knew naruto needed at least some time to be with his friends so they would have to wait. "In two weeks long enough to see your friends and have a little free time. Because soon you'll be leaving school to go on a 'family vacation' that you won't return from until you're thirteen and that will be around the time you enter the REAL academy" said kakashi nodding his head naruto was silent before he smirked and grasped his right wrist with his left hand and balled his right hand into a fist. Looking his father in the eyes naruto spoke.

"I will do this training and I will succeed, that's a promise of a lifetime" naruto said his eyes sparkling with determination. Kakashi, tsunade and jiraiya smiled while sasori chuckled. At the same time the four had similar thoughts, "He's definitely an uzumaki." Suddenly a knock interrupted the discussion getting up to see who it was kakashi opened up the door to find a rather irritated looking Hiashi standing at the front door, his wife hitomi behind him also looking very worried. "We need to talk it's about Hinata."

##time skip final day before training##

"To being friends!" shouted naruto, Hinata, sasuke, kiba, shino, shikamaru and choji as they all knocked their drinks together. They were all in naruto's backyard watching as akane beat kakashi to a pulp. "Hey naruto what did your dad do this time?" asked kiba. "I think he forgot their anniversary" he replied as kiba laughed. "No! No! Not the frying pan!" shouted kakashi as the sound of metal hitting flesh was heard as they watched him fly across the field. "That's going to leave a mark" said naruto with a wince. "What are you going to do?!" shouted akane as she slowly stalked towards kakashi. "Remember our anniversary! And buy you a gift!" screamed kakashi in terror. Stopping akane eye smiled walking towards the house "Good" she said as she put away the frying pan. Kakashi followed after her but when he got to the boys he leaned over and whispered "If you value your life DON'T EVER forget an anniversary"

"What was that?!" shouted akane as she grabbed his ear, ignoring his girlish screams of protest she dragged him inside. "Your family is weird" said kiba with shikamaru and shino nodding. "Yeah well you say that every time you're here" naruto replied. "Well its true" said kiba as everyone wished him well on coming vacation. After a couple hours naruto was walking towards the uchiha clan compound with sasuke and Hinata, the three stopped at the gate.

Sasuke said nothing with his back facing the other two before swiftly turning around and holding out his pinky. "I want you to promise on your uzumaki name that when you come back we will fight and see who is the strongest" sasuke said to naruto with a grin on his face which was soon mirrored by naruto. "You got yourself a bet, you better train hard cuz when I get back I'm gonna beat you" said naruto to which sasuke scoffed. "yea right in your dreams, see you in a few years naruto" said sasuke as he entered his clan compound happy he had a friend he could train with once he got stronger.

Naruto smiled after a while before chuckling. Grabbing hinata's hand who blushed at the touch, naruto made his way to the Hyuuga clan compound to drop his friend off for what could be the last time for a long time. "SO Hinata are you going to be training to become a strong kunoichi too?" asked naruto to his red faced friend who nodded in affirmation. "I plan on being the strongest kunoichi in konoha as well…" Hinata trailed off at the end cheeks red at the thought running across her mind. Thinking it was something girls just did when they did not want the boys to know what else they dreamed of, as most of the girls in his class did that when they were shy naruto continued. "I believe you are going to be strong! Then I will come back strong and we can be strong together, and maybe even get married and make strong kids, wouldn't that be great Hinata?" asked naruto as he caught the fainting girl. Naruto had a lot to learn about girls at eight years old talking about marriage was something ingrained in any young girls head, especially with their first crush which happened to be naruto in hinata's case.

Shrugging his shoulders naruto sat down by the tree in front of her house and put her head on his lap patiently waiting for her to wake up not seeing the camera or hearing the flashes from the person taking the pictures. When Hinata awoke she found herself leaning on the now napping naruto with her mother standing in front of her a smile on her face. "You two had been sleeping for a couple of minutes, I didn't want to wake the two of you up" said hitomi. Getting up which in turn woke up naruto Hinata whispered a 'sorry' to naruto who waved it off.

"I have no idea s to why you fainted but it's alright I have to go home now though. Dad says I have to pack for my trip for tomorrow but this is for you" naruto said. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out and handed her a red box with beautifully designed blue flowers on the outside. Opening it Hinata gasped as two navy blue ribbons were seen inside. They seemed to be made of metal and looked rather sturdy. All in all it looked to be a rather expensive gift. "Mother said I should give that to you seeing as how navy blue is one of your favorite colors, I think it's for your hair" said naruto rubbing the back of his head nervously. He didn't know why she was making him feel weird, was he hungry? His stomach was acting up he would ask his mother what this was about as soon as he arrived home.

Hinata went up to naruto and hugged him thanking him for the going away present. Naruto hugged her back before letting her go with a bow to hitomi who simply smiled at the cute little boy. Naruto was on his way home leaving behind a blushing eight year old girl and a futuristic thinking mother who was already thinking of ways to get her little baby what she deserved. Happiness and freedom from the old fashioned mannerisms of her clan.

##namikaze house##

After packing the necessary items he would need for the years to come inside of his scroll naruto was currently with kakashi, akane and sasori standing in front of what looked to be a huge vaulted door. He had no idea that this place was in the clan house but he had yet to discover many aspects of the clan house. So he was sure there were other places that he had never been that were just as amazing as the vault in front of him. If he only knew.

"Behind this vault is the room everything will be occurring in. get acquainted with this door because for the next few years you won't see it" said kakashi as he looked at naruto to say anything he was sure he would. He wasn't disappointed. "How are we going to know about the current events of konoha? How does this time chamber work too?" naruto asked. Kakashi smirked. "We will be having a few special guests visit us from time to time to help with your training. The way it works is rather simple. One hour is equivalent to one minute in this chamber. Yet the effects of your body will not become affected. This technique has been passed down and worked on by the toad sages of the past until now. The limit used to be one day is equivalent to a year. After testing different theories we can now enter for ten years when in real time only four has passed" kakashi replied.

Naruto then remembered the question he meant to ask akane. "Kaa-san while I was giving Hinata the gift you told me to give her my stomach started to feel weird like there was something inside of it. My face felt hot and my palms got sweaty, am I coming down with something?" asked naruto. Akane chuckled, while sasori simply raised an eyebrow. It seemed the boy would have to learn about the birds and bees a bit earlier with the way things were going. "It's nothing more than the feeling of nervousness naruto. It's a feeling that's quite normal so there's no need to be concerned. You weren't hungry just nervous, it is uncomfortable yes but it happens to all if us" said sasori answering for akane who's chuckle had turned into full blown laughter.

After recovering from her hysterics akane turned before flashing through hand seals slapping her hand on the vault the sound of screeching metal emanated before the door slowly but surely began to open and a bright light began emanating from the other side. Turning to her son akane nodded meaning for him to enter the room the room so they could get started. Nodding his head in understanding naruto made his way towards the doors which would be locked for a long time. In would enter the eight year old naruto but exiting would be a shinobi with knowledge and power to defend konoha and his family to the best of his abilities.

##one year later-konoha-undisclosed location 12:00 am midnight##

The room was extremely silent at the recent information received from the person in front of them. This was no ordinary room. During the founding of konoha the 1st hokage had constructed a meeting area located inside the biggest tree in konoha which was surrounded by many other trees. This tree also led to many different exit routes and entrances that all of the clans of konoha were able to use whenever the need for a secret discussion came up. At the moment Hiruzen and his students also named his new advisors were sitting down in front of the current person who set up this meeting.

Itachi uchiha current uchiha clan prodigy, ANBU captain and one of the most talked about shinobi in konoha had just informed Hiruzen and his new advisors about the fact that his clan, the elders and his father, in addition to some of the konoha police force had been speaking amongst one another about ending the life of Hiruzen and taking over konoha with Fugaku being the Godaime kage. They felt a bit angered at the fact that as co-founders of konoha, they should have their hands in the affairs of konoha. Some said they were placed in the corners of konoha so they could be watched easier. Apparently some of the uchiha clan members did not agree with this coup 'd'état and were trying to talk sense into the unreasonably belligerent uchiha members only to come up empty as they continued to plot causing itachi to report to Hiruzen.

But that was not the reason the room was silent. Hiruzen had already known of the coming storm which was why he had recently gotten rid of his advisors. The decisions they made in his dream came back to bite them in the future. Even if it was a dream he made sure to change that as soon as possible. "This is what you will do itachi. Find out who disagrees with this decision and write their names down. Find all of the conspirators that want to take konoha for their own. Then I want you to take a mission out of town. In fact the entire group of people who are shinobi that believe in konoha first will be away on a mission. I want the non-shinobi members of your clan to watch the children tonight. I will be having a 'meeting' with the remaining members of the clan. From there I will take care of the rest. Have no fear young itachi everything will be taken care of. I know how hard of a decision it was to report to us about the current situation of your clan but please know that you coming here has saved more lives then what would have occurred had you not come" said Hiruzen.

Bowing slightly itachi nodded and made his way out of the chambers. Once the chamber doors closed Hiruzen wasted no time. "Tsunade, Orochimaru, jiraiya how do you think we should take care of this?" he asked. Not wasting a second they answered. "seal of the entire room" said jiraiya. "And in there we will release an odorless scentless virus that affects the brain implementing situations in which they are not really in but every action they do will cause them to react while a paralyzing sensation corrupts the body slowly and meticulously" entered Orochimaru his voice full of glee at the thought. "Or you can enter the virus in the tea as well to deepen and quicken the effect" said tsunade. "But you must also get a bit sick in the midst of the meeting causing you to end the meeting early but arrive late so as to not arouse suspicion" said jiraiya.

"The virus will cause them to suffer a heart attack, brutally kill themselves, or become a vegetable with no cure. The beautiful thing about the drug I have created, which me and my apprentice call 'the scarecrow' is that the air virus will fade from the air after about five minutes. You must make sure some people do not attend that meeting however. We do not need them all to die suddenly. Keep two or three members alive then send them on a mission in which they will fail…..with their lives" said Orochimaru. Hiruzen nodded. "Good idea but why not just put the virus in their water and alert the loyal members do not under any circumstances use any of the water from the system they have?" Hiruzen asked. The three sannin blinked owlishly at their sensei's idea.

"Why didn't I think of that?" jiraiya asked himself. "That makes more sense actually. It would show that we had nothing to do with the deaths. It was a simple virus in the water system" tsunade said with a smirk. "In fact let's up the ante. Poison everyone just to show that it was not a conspiracy" said Orochimaru. "But then people would have to pass away to show it wasn't a fluke" jiraiya said. "Who said they had to die in one day accidents….happen all the time" Hiruzen replied.

After a while a chuckle came from Orochimaru followed by a snort by jiraiya and a guffaw from tsunade. The ideas were endless. As the group discussed the many methods they could use to get rid of this issue more pieces of the future were being moved the most important shinobi in all the elemental countries the legend to be the phenomenon that had untapped ability and intelligence that would rival itachi uchiha and kakashi hatake respectively. His name would grow to be a house hold name, the savior of the nation, the one ninja that wopuld become the strongest of the strong, the elite, the remarkable, they boy….

##one year= two years hyperbolical time chamber##

"NARUTO UZUMAKI YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO GET TO MY FEET NOW. WE HAVE WORK TO DO. GET UP NOW!" bellowed akane hatake as she stood in the middle of the huge area awaiting her son to come.

…well maybe in a decade or so but not now.

Naruto arrived albeit rather slowly as he tried to adjust to the new heavier density in the air. It seemed as if he was wearing fifty pounds just walking. Apparently this would work out his strength training. His outfit was a simple navy blue body suit that felt like it had molded around his body. He had grown a bit taller in his years in the chamber. It seemed the body suit had grown with him his hair had him looking more and more like minato, as he hadn't had the time to cut his hair down, not that he wanted to anyway. "Alright I'm here. So what are we going to be doing?" asked naruto to which akane's smirk disappeared being replaced with a very serious and combat ready look. Walking up to a board which was rather organized to which made naruto inwardly question, where did the board come from as akane began speaking.

"It's rather simple. For the past two years we've been training you in chakra control exercises. Including leaf balancing, tree climbing, water walking, weighted rock climbing, waterfall climbing and various tests in your knowledge of information gathering, training your body to memorize the basic stances and kata(choreographed patterns or movements) in over five different styles. The speed of your hand seals both 2-handed and 1-handed seals are up to snuff so for the next eight years we will be working on the following:

Year one and two: bloodline abilities and control (Meiyo, akane)

Year three: taijutsu (akane, jiraiya, tsunade, sasori)

Year four: kenjutsu (kakashi, akane)

Year five: genjutsu (akane)

Year six and seven: ninjutsu (akane, kakashi, jiraiya, Orochimaru)

Year eight: specialized fields (jiraiya, sasori)

Month one and two: espionage (jiraiya)

Month three: history of the elemental nations (jiraiya, tsunade, akane, sasori)

Month four: etiquette of a clan member and a clan head (akane, sasori)

Month five: medical rules and regulation (tsunade, Shizune)

Month six: poison usage and detection (akane, jiraiya, Orochimaru

Month seven-twelve: ?

"What are the final months about kaa-san? Also who's Orochimaru and why the months of seven to twelve with a question mark?" naruto asked, to him the more training the better so he had absolutely no problems with training further in the skills department. "That is training with megumi; she'll be the one explaining that particular section of your training. You will meet Orochimaru when he arrives but for now don't worry about him you won't meet him for a rather long time, though I wish it was never but it has to be done. Today however is the beginning of your bloodline training so to prepare you were going to do a few tests to see where you stand. From there we'll put some weights on to increase your strength and speed." At this part a murderous grin appeared on akane's face. "Then the torture can truly begin."

Naruto's face slowly turned into a nervous visage, he was now certain his mother was losing it. but whatever was going to happen it was going to be a long time before konoha would see naruto again. When they did no one would be prepared for the new and improved naruto uzumaki hatake namikaze.

And done now for those who voted in the polls I apologize for wasting your time the ideas just stuck I will however start working on other stories as im continuing this one so updates might be slower on another not ive decided every chapter I will mention one of my favorite stories the first id like to bring to your attention is the first story by one diamond actor: M.O.D.: My Other Demon a new story but a good one fresh take on bleach with a good healthy dose of wit and quite well write now review and vote on the poll this will decide what I write next


	5. Chapter 5

Rise of naruto black light of konohagakure

Chapter 5

The fox and the cat

ok I know it's been a while since I updated . I lost access to a computer next month my laptop shall be fixed and updates more current now as you may have (or not) noticed the poll is officially closed naruto crossover won with a resounding 4 votes. As they were crossover choices I decided the runner up would be the cross over so ladies and gents I will give you two stories one I am adopting from Isom the other is straight out of my obsession with replaying kotor 1 and 2 to the point I could give you a word per word dialog. All that aside I will post up a poll all I need is 1 review pm or vote stating kotor 1 or kotor 2 if review or pm please give a short explanation why yes there will be pairings. I'm one of those readers that I can't stand stories 300k and up where its plot fights a few little innuendos then suddenly a chapter or two before the end of the story its I've always loved you let's get married now queue charge to final battle and epilogue. And the ones that have a pregnancy at the end its why add that at all especially in narufic 90% of the time it's a nindo of protect my important people maybe it's just me but what would be more important than a child anyways to those who may be wondering in my stories as far as the naruto goes he will start out gennin be promoted to chuunin and then a jonin sensei with a team he actually interacts with that's my mainstay so is the romance humor is a maybe immure of a wisecracking smart ass type so yea.. anyways enough with my rant on with the next chapter

Disclaimers: I do not own naruto or prototype if I did I would be living it up in the Bahamas

The pure white canvas called the field of the hyperbolical chamber was silent. Not a sound could be heard nor a vibration felt. Even though there was no darkness, it would have felt like a rather peaceful time that made anyone in the middle of the chamber ground feel at peace.

" _ **Fire style: dragon fire"**_

" _ **Water style: water wall"**_

A huge dragon smashed into a wall made of pure chakra before two blurs are seen moving all across the room travelling at high speeds. A left roundhouse kick was deflected with a right elbow, which grabbed the offending leg and picked it up before spinning in high speeds. Finally releasing the person, who seemed to, in the air stop and push off an invisible wall before flying right back at the person before front flipping with a left heel drop. The attacker connected bringing up a huge crater in the earth before jumping away and dodging a flurry of random punches, the crater created slowly patched itself up as if nothing ever occurred.

The flurry of punches were continuously blocked, hand for hand and movement for movement. A stalemate was soon to be seen as neither attacker nor defender seems to be giving up. The attacker surprised the defender however, as a hook attacked the defender in the jaw, making them twist in the air twice before landing on his back. A ninja sandal was placed on the chest of the heavily breathing loser.

"Good job keeping pace with me but, always keep your guard up, especially your face. It is the easiest way to knock someone out" said the lady with her foot on the boy's chest. "Good point, can you get off of me now?" said naruto as he found it hard to breathe now that the air was thicker. The room literally felt heavy and so did the weights as both were steadily increasing as the days continued. Akane tapped her chin in though secretly enjoying watching naruto squirm. "Make me" she said in a playful tone.

Naruto's right leg flailed up and kicked akane in the thigh before naruto flipped up making her jump in the air. To which she landed and received a drop kick to her chest as naruto back flipped off the kick and landed on his toes before jumping into the air and smashed his knee in akane's face. She blocked smirking at his uncanny mixes of taijutsu. "Good now two more hours and we can finally get out of here" said akane.

Naruto nodded in excitement. It had been four years, ten years in the chamber and ten years' worth of tons of training, learning, and more training. It was finally time to get back into the real world. Akane's face turned serious however. "There are things you need to know right now concerning the state of affairs however" akane said. Naruto raised his eyebrows, what could have possibly happened in the last four years outside of this room? It couldn't be that bad could it?

##Hyuuga clan house##

Another Hyuuga branch member went flying onto the floor sprawled out and unconscious. Another Hyuuga branch member went flying into a wall before crashing through it. Three more soon followed suit, another got sent flipping to the floor and two more sent into various chairs and another through a table respectively. Hiashi and hizashi sipped their tea in a silent manner moving the tea kettle as another clan member went through the table, or what would be where the table was had Hiashi not moved it. the two placed their chair back and continued sipping their tea calmly. "What powerful children we have raised" Hiashi said to hizashi, who also nodded. In the middle of the training field back to back, was neji and Hinata blindfolded, byakugan off, simply using their senses. The two were currently laying waste to the fellow members around their age from both main and branch houses.

"Maybe we should call this off before their parents complain too much about injured youth" said hizashi Hiashi nodded and stood up. "Enough" Hiashi said. Nothing can be heard but the sounds of groans and wails as well as chairs and tables cracking. Hinata and neji stood respectively taking their blindfolds off and stood at attention towards the two clan heads. "You have both done a good job today, however the reason we had you back to back was so that the two of you would cover each other's weak spot. This is the most challenging thing to face as a Hyuuga. Not many people know of the Hyuuga weak spot as we keep that fact to ourselves. It seems your awareness training has paid off however, as not one of your attackers have seemed to have laid a hand on you. Your training for today is over, you may do whatever you wish for the rest of the day" stated Hiashi. The two bowed before making their way outside.

"Hinata" called out Hiashi. Said person stopped and turned around her long hair following her as she moved. Her face was the epitome of emotionless. Nothing could be seen in her eyes, even when her stance was already ready for movement. Hiashi was both proud and saddened. A girl at such an age should not be as serious, but hopefully the news he had would give her something to dwell on.

"I have news that naruto uzumaki will be rejoining you class this semester. I do not know if you remember the boy but four years ago not only was he your best friend but, he saved your life. I just thought you should have the knowledge of his return before someone else told you." the silence in the room was unbearable as Hinata still did not move or say anything. Finally nodding her head, Hinata turned around and made her way outside to attend to more training away from the prying eyes of the Hyuuga clan. So naruto would be back. That was great but what did she care? He was gone after the kumo nin tried to kidnap her years ago. Nor was he here when the Hyuuga elders decided to place the caged bird seal on her as she was brand less and a branch member. As a matter of a fact who was this Naru-,

A blinding amount of pain ripped through hinata's skull as she dwelled on the boy, flashes of blonde hair and blue eyes and his smiling face went through her memory banks at light speed before she collapsed on the ground breathing hard. After After gathering herself, Hinata knew that this boy was not who she thought he was. It was obvious she brought him pain. Pain she wanted to forget about. That night she had decided to get all of her answers out of this Naruto character when they met. She would have to. Because if he did not give her the answers that she desired...

The wind shifted as Hinata's chakra flared up a bit at the thoughts she was having. A cruel smirk appeared on Hinata's face as she stood up and put her hand in a fist.

"I will crush this Naruto to get my freedom,"

##Hokage Tower##

The Hokage, sat at his seat silently appraising his new arrivals.

He had reason to do so. As the last time someone from this village came through, a quarter of the Uchiha clan were found dead and poisoned and two Hyuuga clan members had been almost kidnapped, only to get caught and incapacitated brutally. Which led to the question of why Hyuuga Hinata was found near the Valley of The End, unconscious and with a powerful seal directly over her heart? After Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade checked on the seal and health of the girl, it seemed that the seal was affecting the girls memory. To make matters worse, the Branch elders decided to place a branch seal on her, as if that wasn't enough, a tracking seal was located on the back of her neck in case the seal on her heart acted up. Then, to lock up her emotions, they place another seal within her branch seal. It would take years before one of the seals broke, which would slowly begin getting her back to the normal Hinata she was before this tragedy.

This led to a very heated discussion back and forth until the Raikage himself came to Konoha. When he had arrived, he was shocked to see that EVERY member in Konoha had the Byakugan, and everyone was looking directly at him. He got to the tower and once he seen the Hokage himself with the Byakugan, he understood the under toned message.

You mess with one you mess with all.

As such, the current Raikage, A, was back again, with more knowledge developed. It seemed a prominent kumo jounin infiltrated konoha. The Nin was not even a part of Kumo anymore, simply a man who had been around during the Third Raikage regime, and had still been one of the Nin who wanted to kidnap Hyuuga clan members to experiment on; they infiltrated and took the Hyuuga clan head children, Neji and Hinata respectively. What made it worse was that it was on October 10th, the celebration of the Kyuubi's 'death.' They found Neji at the border and Hinata at the Valley; it seemed the man who had taken her was found dead halfway there. Meaning someone else was at foul play in this plot. Sandaime had his suspicions, but he could not develop the information needed, so sadly, the matter had to be left alone until the seal broke.

What made this whole thing even better, was that they put the blame of the mysterious deaths of a quarter of the Uchiha clan, on the Missing Nin, saying he had poisoned the water systems of the Uchiha clan house, effectively wiping out the many who planned on trying to take over Konoha in a revolt.

Next to him was the current eighth jinchuuriki, Bee, who was simply writing in his notepad, apparently he was a rapper of sorts. But the reason he was back was the currently emotionless women standing at attention behind the two, also in the room was the newly appointed temporary clan head, Mikoto Uchiha, and Hyuuga clan head, Hizashi, who had arrived from watching his son and niece train not too long ago. Behind the Hokage were the Sannin themselves, also steadily watching the Raikage and jinchuuriki, where an entire squad of ANBU looking for any sudden movement of attack. The most powerful Shinobi in Kunoichi was in the room watching for the other to make the first movement.

Finally, after an intense stare down and silence, A finally spoke.

"As I have stated in my letter, the men who had attempted to kidnap the Hyuga clan head's son and niece, and further poisoned the Uchiha clan, was a missing Nin for over twenty years. His shinobi file was found hidden in a safe in the basement of the Raikage tower. I, personally do not see why my village is at fault, but seeing as the man was out of my village, and we had yet to have captured him, causing stress and problems for Konoha, I am here to make a trade with you and if possible, strike an alliance and deal,"

If Hiruzen was anybody else, his mouth would have dropped and the pipe in his hand would have dropped, but the shocked look on Hizashi's, Mikoto's, Tsunade's and Jiraiya's face had spoken volumes as to how surprising his announcement was.

"I am all ears Raikage-san," Hiruzen said.

"No matter what the decision is, I have decided that I will be giving the Uchiha clan, as a small token of their tragic loss, over ten of our most forbidden techniques and one million yen. Though I know this will not bring back the lost souls my Missing Nin has brought, it is still something I believe I could do to help the pain of such a great loss. I will personally pay for the funeral services as well. Finally, I will be giving to the village of Konoha to enter your ranks, a Kumo nin to be both the trading piece and ambassador for Kumo. As a sign of good faith, she is one of the strongest Genin out of Kumo, and the Jinchuuriki of the two tailed cat, Yugito Nii.

Now Hiruzen did drop his pipe. He was now immensely interested in such a thing.

"What do you want in return?"

A sat up straighter.

"I want the body of my missing nin, and I will be giving you the price for his head as it is you who have captured him. The next part of what I want may be controversial. But I see it as another sign of good faith. I have been told that the Hyuuga clan has both a Main and Branch clan. To me, personally speaking and to be blunt, I find it inhumane to put another family member in servitude and have them be under you at your beck and call, it is as if the branch clan are no longer humans of their own will as they are enslaved by their own kin,"

The tension built before to the shock of the group, Hizashi chuckled.

"Raikage-san, I have never met you, but I can already see you are a man of unwitting belief that the strong will always persevere. I too agree that the customs of the Hyuuga clan is too old fashioned and inhumane. I can see where you are going and what you are requesting. If I am right, you wish to have my branch clan members, if they choose, build another clan in Kumo, to strengthen the possible alliance we would have, and one would also be an ambassador of Kumo. Am I right?

A simply smiled as well and nodded his head.

Sarutobi was stunned. It was not a bad plan at all. Kumo and Konoha would become allies, they would give up their two-tailed jinchuuriki, and in exchange, the branch members, all with caged bird seals, so their secrets would be protected, would form a clan in Kumo. They would also receive the bounty for the missing Nin and probably more if the talks continued.

"I will think of this decision, for now, we have a luxurious hotel room for your stay as we think about this proposal, but as you have stated, since Yugito is now the ambassador for Kumo and Konoha, I think it is only fair she stays with one of the prominent clans in Konoha. I was thinking of…"

Suddenly a voice called out. "I shall take care of young Yugito Hokage-sama," Red hair flowed in the wind, ANBU mask on her face of a fox, ANBU gear on her person and a maroon, nearly black, cape flowing in the wind as this person stood on the window seal. Removing her mask, the recognition flowed in the eyes of Yugito, and Killer Bee as there in the flesh (or so they thought) was Akane hatake. It seemed the hatake clan was back from vacation. Mikoto smiled at the fact that akane was back in Konoha from her 'vacation.' If there was any time she would be in need of a friend, now was the time.

Yugito bowed down to the floor, it would be an honor to be under the care of one of the strongest kunoichi in konoha next to Tsunade, Tsume inuzuka, anko mitarashi, Mikoto uchiha, Kurenai yuhi and the late kushina uzumaki. "Then it is decided please enjoy your stay here in konoha" Hiruzen said.

##hyperbolical time chamber##

The locks clicked silently before the sound became louder. The door clicked open and a huge billow of smoke flowed out of the room as three figures emerged. Out came Sasori Uzumaki, akane hatake ,Meiyo uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki, stronger then they had entered, none more than Naruto Uzumaki, who was extremely silent as he contemplated the current events.

"So, Hinata is sealed up, her memories pretty much non-existent, making her basically a Hyuuga clan robot. Half of Sasuke's clan has been wiped out in an accident that involved water being poisoned through a leak of their gas, making the clan move further into Konoha, in fact not too far from us now, and Mikoto is the clan head as Fugaku was found dead apparently chasing after the jounin from Kumo, who were in fact missing Nin?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. That and we will be having a new possible clan member staying in this house, as such, I want you to treat her with the utmost respect as she is older than you," Said akane.

"Understood," Naruto replied, making akane smile. The training for young Naruto was extremely beneficial, as he had abandoned his childish ways and fully embraced the Shinobi ways, making his own nindo to never give up and fight for all that is right, unknowingly following the Uzumaki clan creed.

"Good. One more thing, in about a month, the Kazekage herself and her family will be coming to get their jinchuriki's seal checked out. Sasori will be returning with them. I want you to build good relations with the clan head and her family, especially the jinchuriki. Reports state that the children in Suna do not interact much with the Su Baku, as such their jinchuriki has starved for attention other than from the family," akane stated.

Naruto nodded.

"Can I go lay down now? I am tired," Naruto asked, making Sasori and akane sweat drop.

"Fine, go on brat," akane said, letting Naruto make his way to his room, that he had not been in for four years.

Naruto made it to his room and instantly collapsed into the bed, hoping the area was not dusty.

After a few minutes of feeling the comfort of being back on his bed, Naruto sat up and sat Indian position; he had to take care of some business and configure his thoughts.

##Mindscape##

Naruto's mind was rather simple. It was all white and had ten doors; four on one side one directly in front of him and four on the other. The door behind him was the door he exited and entered. Each door was marked as following:

Childhood Memories

Life Lessons

Thoughts and Ideas

Educational Facts

The middle door however, directly across from Naruto was not open. Simply, because he had no way of getting it to open. No doorknob. In fact, whenever he came close to it, an invisible force would deny him from walking any further. He was sure that when the time came he would be able to enter but for now, he was here for a specific reason.

On the other side was the door he needed. The other three were simple.

Megumi's room

Mental training facility

PDMI Room (Puberty Development and Maturation Infrastructure)

Chakra Room

Making his way into Megumi's room, Naruto sighed as he seen the girl laying on her bed. Her room was pretty simple as it was basically red everything. The floor was red carpet, the bed was a queen size with red bed sheets and a bunch of pillows and two doors on the right of the room with a bathroom and closet ( which Naruto had no idea what for as she was able to form anything she wanted).

"Megumi,"

Said person groaned and got up, her long red hair flowing before setting her grey eyes on Naruto. She, like Naruto, had also grown up as she currently had a lavender shirt on with a black skirt, which was moderate and went up to her knees. In the real world, she was no longer a dagger but a Wazakashi with a maroon handle. This had the effect of making Naruto come to love the shade of Maroon, though he would never ever tell that to Megumi.

"What now?"

"You already know what I am going to ask so let's get this done already, how should I deal with this new information.

Megumi was silent before shaking her head at Naruto.

"You don't," Said Megumi as she smiled at Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. How would he not do anything about?

"It's rather simple. You do not know what to expect yet, so just see how things are and then go about it once you understand what needs to be done," Said Megumi as she shook her head at Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head. He would gain information from the sources on his own, and then he would decide his next step from there.

"That would make sense. Now, what should I do about my training with you?"

Megumi smirked.

"You already know how complicated this whole process is. As I told you already, I am not the sword itself; I am simply your guide. You will have to bond with your sword, which you already have. So far you have, by accident, gained your Shikai in that battle you had against akane and meiyo where you almost died. But achieving Bankai will take many years of practice. If I was to guess, maybe when you reach sixteen you will be able to begin training. For now, just practice with your partial release. Other than that, I personally would leave it alone.

What Megumi was referring to, was a training session in his Kenjutsu that had gotten a bit too hectic. akane and meiyo wanted to see what Naruto's limit was. As such, akane engaged him with the intent to kill and meiyo his blade arm and shield whenever she needed to defend, to keep him on his toes and give her time to recover before coming in.

It was the first time Naruto got access to one of his sword abilities:

akane struck with more fervor as Naruto blocked with his dagger, this was insane! He was covered in cuts and holes in his clothing as the two adults constantly put pressure on him.

akane feinted before kicking him in the chest and sending him in the air, to which he spun and deflected the whipfist being launched from meiyos hand, landing in a crouch, Naruto rolled to the side before receiving a kick to his chin, making him spin in the air before crashing onto the unforgiving floor.

Struggling to stand, Naruto gasped as akane spun through hand seals.

One handed seals

On both hands

"Ice Release: Dragon's Beam!,"

An ice dragon with red eyes formed out of thin air and a beam of Ice came flying at Naruto, who already was flying through hand seals.

"Fire Release: Lava Wall!"

The attack canceled out as the fire melted the ice, akane suddenly dashing backwards as Naruto smashed down with a powerful heel kick on the spot she occupied a few seconds ago, putting weight on his right hand, Naruto pushed off the ground and sent two kicks to akane, who dodged, before Naruto landed and sent right roundhouse kicks and straight kicks to the blocking akane, who caught a right kick to the ribs but held onto Naruto's leg with chakra before lifting him off the ground and sending him flying at meiyo, who struck Naruto on his back with a muscle mass arm before he volley ball spiked Naruto onto the ground with a hammerfist.

Crashing onto the ground, Naruto coughed off a glob of blood, then groaned again as he saw akane charging up another two elemental jutsu, but then balked as he could not move, the punch from Meiyo paralyzing his movement.

akane stopped on a rat seal.

"Water release: Electric Tsunami Drop!"

Naruto would then receive another shock as another voice was heard, this time by his uncle, who he had no idea, used jutsu!

"Rock release: Hand of the Earth!"

On one side, a huge hand made entirely of earth, picked off of the grounds, the spot already shaping back as if the ground didn't just shift into a hand, before coming down to smash upon Naruto.

On the other side, A huge wall of water, that was filled with electricity appeared out of Kushina's mouth before heading towards the immobile Naruto, who surprisingly, was low on chakra as he had been deflecting attacks with different Chakra elemental counters, pushing chakra through his limbs and constant body replacement techniques for the past THREE HOURS! Going through a million different ways to get out of this situation, Naruto closed his eyes as he realized he was not going to get out of this one.

He would die.

Then, time stopped. Literally.

The sound of clapping was heard. Naruto opened his eyes to find he was currently in a place with literal orange skies and dark blue clouds. It was where he was that held surprise.

He was literally on an island with flowing blue water that went on for days. The grassland was normal, green grass and palm trees, and even a boat was seen not too far from the sand he was currently on.

In the sky was a black sun that seemed to be moving a bit too fast, looking to the other side was a red moon, which was also moving too fast.

"It seems finally you have been in enough despair for us to meet," Said a voice, a feminine voice.

Naruto turned around to see a really beautiful woman. She had black flowing hair and red eyes, making Naruto wonder if it was that Chunin he had seen not too long ago, but he soon realized, as beautiful as that lady was, she had nothing on the one in front of him. She had an hour glass figure, but she simply wore a flowing black dress that went down to her ankles. She had no shoes on and on her wrist were gold bracelets. Behind her was a huge pyramid that was also red.

"Where am I?" Asked Naruto. His first question.

"You are currently in your inner world," Said the lady, her voice echoing through the room, and laying a smoothing foundation upon Naruto. Even her voice was beautiful.

Naruto thought for a while, before realizing that this must be his Zanpakuto.

"Are you…"

The lady smile and nodded."I am your Zanpakuto. But time is short; you will have to use my power to get out of the predicament. But first you need to hear my name. It is…"

Naruto face palmed as she continued her sentence after pausing.

"Not going to be told to you unless you answer my question,"

Naruto sighed and stood up.

"What is your question?"

The lady smirked.

"What do you want my power for? To just survive to see another day, or to take over the entire nation?" Said the lady.

Naruto was silent for all of ten seconds before answering.

"Neither, I want to fight for all that is right, and justice. I will never give up, Even if you decide not to give me your name and power, I will leave and find out a way to get out of my predicament .I will win!"

The lady said nothing, but if anything, her smile got bigger.

"Correct answer Naruto. You have passed my first test. You may know my name. It is…"

Naruto's eyes widened at the recently attained knowledge as he heard the name and seen her lips move, the information and techniques of what he had to do coming into his mind.

Nodding slowly. Naruto closed his eyes and willed himself back to the world.

(Real world)

As the wave and hand of earth came closer to where Naruto was currently, the blonde opened up his eyes and whispered a few words before he began to glow.

A bright flash was seen that made even the water stall before weakening in its strength. There was a completely different Naruto. Outfitted in a black Shinigami outfit, complete with a unique coat that had maroon trim throughout the outside of the coat. His dagger had also morphed into a forty- three inch sword with the blade being twenty- seven. The scabbard and handle was made of cotton cloth, to which Naruto shrugged off the cloth with a mere flick of his wrist. The hilt was made of what looked to be a multi sided diamond and was made of gold. Looking up, akane backed up as a harsh but invisible pressure hit her, making her almost lose grip of her sword as she looked into the sharp, icy eyes of Naruto…Before he blurred away, only to end up behind her as she blocked the strike. His speed had increased drastically as a cut was seen appearing on her right side.

Disappearing again, akane was confused as after images were seen coming in and out of view before Naruto. Finally, she blocked the attack, yet still felt slashes upon her back, Backing up to get reorganized, her confusion turned into shock as Naruto's energy seemed to form yet again, before he turned to meiyo and held his index finger out.

"Byakurai(Pale Lightning),"

A shock of lightening went through meiyo, who had no time to defend, paralyzing him from the usage of his puppets. The shock at the speed of the attack, and the attack itself, as they had not thought Naruto about such an attack, had caught the S-Class nin off guard, though it would not happen again as he would never underestimate Naruto for the duration of the training.

Naruto rushed akane, and a deadly duel of sword blocks, slashes and strikes were engaged for the next five minutes before akane got caught with a feint slash only to get her sword kicked out of her hand and a sword to her neck, drawing blood.

The seriously focused Naruto suddenly smiled and his sword morphed back into the dagger and his clothing returned into the body suit as he slowly fell into his mother's arm.

"Finally made you…bleed," Naruto said as he faded off into unconsciousness.

Naruto nodded. He would have to meditate and train with his sword to reach that state.

But still, who would have known that the name of his sword was such an interesting name.

A sound was heard, which made Naruto realized the guest must have arrived and akane was calling for him.

"Until next time Megumi," said Naruto as he made his way out of her room.

Megumi said nothing before sighing.

"You didn't have to hide from him you know," She said to apparently no one before the person came into view.

"True, but he still has a few trials he needs to endure before seeing me, If he seen me now, too many questions would be asked." Said a male voice.

Megumi sighed before laying back down.

"Whatever you say,"

(Outside World- Senju/Uzumaki clan house)

Naruto left his room, changing into black slacks and a maroon shirt, his hair all over his face as he decided he did not want to tame it, his mother said he looked like a young Minato anyway, so he preferred it that way, though he did put some red dye in it to make him look more of an Uzumaki.

He had grown a bit more, from the intense training and healthy diet he was force to endure. He was the peak of a healthy eight year old boy. But that was besides the point, time to get this over with.

Making his way to the stair case, Naruto decided to be a bit flashy to show off his new attained training. Jumping down the steps, while flipping twice in the air, Naruto landed on his two feet and flipped his hair up and smirked.

" I'm here Kaaaaaaaa….." Naruto's face turned instantly red as the Hokage, The Sannin, The Raikage of Kumo, his guards, and the Jinchuuriki of the eight-tails and two tails, akane, meiyo and Sasori, who looked at him with various faces of amusement, confusion and mirth.

"Nice of you to join us, Naruto. I'd like to introduce you to the Raikage and his brother, Kirabi, and Yugito, who will be staying with us for the foreseeable future.

Naruto laid eyes on Yugito and instantly the room disappeared because all he could she was her.

Long straight blonde hair, dark eyes, she had on Kumo gear, her headband proudly on her forehead. Purple blouse, Black pants and ninja shoes with a red belt around her waist, kunai holster on her right thigh, purple fingerless gloves, white beads around her left hand and an expression of emotionless, but in her eyes he could see she was full of wonder at who he was, and a hint of attraction, which was all Naruto needed to make her his.

Jiraiya slowly smirked at the expression on Naruto's face as he went from shocked to emotionless, and then his eyes and whole stance changed as he stood up, instantly he shifted into true Shinobi ready to move like a well-coiled spring and graceful in his movements as he, in what seemed like three steps, crossed the huge dining room to wear Yugito was seated. Bowing down on one knee, Naruto took up her right hand and laid a small kiss on it, making her show an emotion of surprise as her eyebrow rose.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Yugito-Chan, I hope me and you can become great friends in the foreseeable future and I will be your guide for Konoha and hopefully more, call me Naruto," the boy said smoothly, and if you could hear, a Genjutsu was created with smooth sounding jazz playing in the back ground as Naruto's tunnel visioned eyes peered deep into Yugito's eyes, giving her a feeling of a… fox hunting it's prey?

A slowly smirked. The boy was good. He was respectful and knew how to comfort people. Not to mention, he knew how to make an entrance. Not a wasted movement in his landing and jump.

Blushing a bit, Yugito simply nodded, as words escaped her. She never had to deal with this too much as most of the children around her age knew of her status and were afraid to even try to step to her, but this boy, about four years younger than her, was unafraid to touch her, look her in the eye, and welcome her.

Maybe Konoha would not be so bad.

akane growled and grabbed Naruto by the ear.

"When I said make her feel welcome, I did not mean to seduce her, this is just as bad as when you met Anko.

Naruto's eyes became glossy as he remembered meeting Anko, his future first wife if he had any say in it:

9 year old Naruto was preparing for the next part of his training, he was to be doing his sixth month doing poison and detection, Sasori had to step out to take care of some Suna issue so he left tons of notes for him to study with, thank Kami his uncle was extremely thorough in his explanations as he understood everything perfectly.

But now was time to meet with his next training partner.

"Ok, Naruto. This is Orochimaru and one of his students, Anko Naruto looked up from his book with a bored look in his eyes before they shifted into the same tunnel vision Jiraiya had taught him about.

Her hair. Was wrapped up like a pineapple, but it was the shade of purple and her brown eyes that had him mesmerized. Her outfit was simple. Long tan trench coat over a Black long-sleeved shirt with a tan skirt and fishnet stockings with Combat boots, Kunai holster on her left thigh and a chain with a snake on her neck. She was in perfect shape as for a Kunoichi and looked to be about seventeen years of age.

Naruto wasted no time putting his book aside and standing at attention, focus solely on her.

'I have found my first wife.' Was Naruto's thoughts.

Anko knew that look, poor boy would be broken when she began torturing him…wait… TRAINING, him in the usage of poison, though if she had to say so, he looked really cute, but was just too young for her taste. But she was sure he'd be a looker when he got older.

She had no idea that Naruto. NEVER. Gave up.

Orochimaru simply chuckled. The boy was staring at her like a fox during a hunt. But you couldn't' tell unless you were looking into his eyes, which meant Jiraiya probably trained the boy in espionage and the etiquette of a proper Shinobi. Which was superb.

But the training must begin.

"Marry me," Blurted out Naruto, making Orochimaru tilt his head to the side, akane's mouth open and Anko to look at the boy in shock.

Not because of JUST his declaration, when did he get her hand and where did the ring on her finger come from?

akane sighed. She was going to kill Jiraiya.

Naruto shook his head and looked at his mother.

"This is different."

Naruto then sat directly next to Yugito, and the two made small talk into the night.

The next day would be back to business for the Uzumaki clan house, and it was sure to be an amazing first day of school and Kunoichi work respectively.

And that's all folks I'm back after a month I know I'm ready for the hateful PM's I've already gotten a few and I am not abandoning this story as for pairing ordeal I'm not sure as of now I know I'm indecisive just ask my fiancée (actually don't…seriously). On another note Ignoring my rant at the beginning of this chapter I have decided ladies and gent I have 3 story ideas one as you know will be a star wars naruto cross over another after reading some stories on this site there are quite a few naruto assassins creed x-overs a lot are well written and by that I mean damn f**king good but are hardly longer than a children's bedtime story it's one of those lets write 3-9k of a bad ass story with a perfect tie in and then abandon it… maybe it's just me but the last couple weeks I've been playing ac2 brother hood revelations 3 and now halfway through black flag so yea I got assassins creed on the brain so yes that will be a story at some point HOWEVER the crossover you guys voted on will be a naruto dbz x-over now before you guys pull out the pitchforks and start a cyber-manhunt I've read a few the ones that are actually good I don't see beyond 16k the ones that suck (in my own personally humble opinion) are well above 2-3k maybe it's just me but those stories have it as naruto being a sayain or half sayain or a dimensional rift and the like but problem A) every single one is sakuracentric shes a sayain no one else B)naruto kakashi even sasuke are pretty much cameo and C) I have yet to read one where they go to dbz verse and actually come back as stated in not only the description but the first 3 chapters so yea polls going up should naruto be sealed with goku vegeta or both or….the mystery option in which I will write baddass character names on slipps of paper mix them in a bowl blindfolded and pull one out.(just kidding I'm not doing that shit) anyways vote and if the scores are even by next week I will take the poll down and wait for someone to give me a good reason for their choice no I don't mean some logically sound crap I mean a reason why you would like that better than oh goku is bad ass(we all know it don't deny it first ss in many years ss2 ss3 and oh yea ss4 continously wipes out the biggest baddest in the universe and still finds the time to relax all nonchalant) either way both will be tied in the story your choice just affects what naruto learns first and if he learns the fusion technique with someone or notja ne read review critique whatever floats your boat till next time on dragon ball…..rise of naruto


	6. Chapter 6

okay i know i haven't updated in a while but im in the midst of writing out the invasion and later on a side note of that as of the release of this chapter i will be posting up my new story shortly details will be in the first chapter its a birthday present to me now for my own little review corner.

zerochance117: i could be mistaken but i thought i wrote it being a time skip if im wrong i will change it to be less confusing sorry for that after he leaves the chamber its the four years after he first entered. secodnly thank you its nice to have a fan :D ( i hope lol) and if you like this story wait till you see my next.

ntraveller: thank you sir/madam

spartan990:thanks feel free to critique. there will be some flash backs here and there. the blacklight abilities will be making a prominent entrance i will be using abilites from both prototype 1 and 2 yes the armor will be used( maybe land of the waves not sure yet)

and thats all for reviews this chapter will bring some of the hilarity i first mentioned now enough rambling enjoy chapter 6 of blacklight in konohagakure

Waking up. Naruto instantly deducted two things.

It was the first day at the REAL academy

He had not seen any of his old classmates in four years.

Simply imagining how amazing and how scary his first day would be, Naruto got up and headed to the bathroom to prepare for his first day at the brand new curriculum in Konoha.

Half an hour later, a fully washed and fresh Naruto exited his bathroom wearing simple civilian gear, tan cargo shorts, navy blue t shirt, Uzumaki spiral in the front, and blue standard ninja shoes, with a messenger bag full of the necessary books and items he would need. Naruto figured, none of the other students knew about scrolls yet, and he was trying to fit in, so a regular bag would not grab attention. Heading to the kitchen for some food to wait for his mother, Naruto heard the sounds of the fridge being opened and a nice sounding voice humming an unknown song. Remembering that he had guest, Naruto composed himself before making his way to the kitchen counter.

"Good Morning," Naruto said as he entered the kitchen.

Yugito turned around slowly, her hair moving in slow motion to Naruto, and those dark eyes that captivated him shined under the light again before a small, nervous smile appeared.

"Morning," Replied Yugito.

Naruto said nothing, simply looking at her blankly before walking up to her and closing the kitchen door, confusing Yugito. But nothing could prepare her for the next action.

Naruto hugged her, putting his head on her right shoulder and whispering in her ear.

"There is nothing to worry about Yugito. I know you are scared of being in Konoha by yourself, being away from the ones that cherished and cared about you, facing the negative glares, stares and whispers people will throw your way, but you will belong. You will find your niche in Konoha, I accept you, I understand the circumstances in which you are put under, and it IS unfair, that you have to be treated as a mere pawn, a tool, a trophy because of some foolish sealing and situation you had nothing to do with. But I am a firm believer in everything happening for a reason. You are here with us, in the Uzumaki/Senju clan house because you BELONG here. You are in my arms, because you BELONG here. I will be by your side through it all. There is no need to worry about the future. Live with me for today Yugito-chan… in fact…"

Naruto removed himself from Yugito's arms and wiped away the tears that had begun to stroll down her cheeks.

"You are now Yugito-hime, for I will treat you like the princess you are,"

Naruto smiled as she giggled despite her running emotions.

"Maybe I can be your prince one day, but as soon as I get back from school, I will show you around Konoha…well…actually, we'll be learning Konoha together, I've been away for the past four years so I do not know how much has changed. But that is a promise. You are my princess. I in return, simply ask for your friendship and trust, and I will NEVER break it…"

At this point, Naruto held out his pinkie.

"Deal?"

Yugito sniffled before wiping her eyes, she was a GENIN! Kunoichi do NOT cry, who was this boy to produce such strong emotions within her then make her feel like she can take on the world.

Locking pinkies together, Yugito nodded her head and replied her affirmation.

Years down the line, the two would look back on this day and understand how monumental the simple promise was.

A half-awake Akane came down to find two laughing kids eating breakfast together, dishes washed and a plate waiting for her on the side.

"So then, I get up out of my seat, and it pushes Kiba into Sasuke, and they kiss!"

Yugito shrieked in laughter as Naruto told her stories upon stories of his training, and his encounters as a kid before he went on vacation.

"I see you two are getting to know each other better?" Akane said as she grabbed her chopsticks to eat her breakfast.

"Naruto has some rather crazy adventures. Is it true that he used to wear an orange jumpsuit for a whole year and wouldn't change from it?" Asked Yugito, making Naruto and Akane both shudder.

"Yeah, let's not talk about that… I was still young and obsessed with Orange. Now, I accept my addiction to… ramen," At this, Naruto's mouth began salivating and his eyes went wide and his pupils became ramen bowl sized.

Snapping her fingers in front of his eyes to get him to focus, Akane shook her head.

"Ok, so this is the agenda you two. I'm going to take Yugito to the tower, and then I will take you to the first day of school. Ironically, it is my first day back as a ninja, so we all will have a first day it seems.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan,"

Yugito simply nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright! Let's go! Dattebane!"

"Yes! Finally, my first day of school in four years, I'm going to fit in perfectly Dattebayo!"

Yugito sweat dropped.

'They are definitely mother and son,'

(Konoha Academy-One hour later)

The door knocked half way throughout the lesson suddenly as Iruka, who was actually beginning his first year as an academy teacher, was about to begin roll call.

"Enter," Said Iruka.

The door opened to reveal a very serious faced woman with long red hair wearing black Capri pants and ninja shoes with an orange shirt and Jounin vest. Behind her, drug by his shirt, was a blonde boy with red streaks in his hair wearing a navy blue shirt and tan cargo shorts with a messenger bag and navy blue ninja shoes and a pout on his face.

"Sorry we're late. This brat over here decided to try and prank the Hokage..." said Akane…before smirking.

"Without me… what kind of brat are you?" she said as she ruffled his hair, to which Naruto smacked her hand away.

The class was shocked. He would dare try to prank a Kage? Who was this boy?

"Not in front of the class…" said Naruto as he blushed.

"Hn, I'll let you slide gaki. Be good. I have a meeting to get to, I'll see you later," said Akane before kissing him on the cheek and disappearing in a swirl of orange fire, smile on her face.

"OH COME ON! NOT THE KISS OF DEATH! NOOOOOOO! MY PRETTY FACE! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET…" Naruto stopped his rant and running around in circles, to remember he was in the middle of the classroom and everyone was looking at him.

"Uhm… why don't you introduce yourself to the classroom Naruto-san," Said Iruka, sweat dropping at the boys antics.

"You got it sensei. Yo, the name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm the smoothest, handsomest boy you have ever seen, I'm strong because I train a lot I'm smart because I study a lot, and if you want to get to know me, just ask...but, if you're a female…" Naruto smiled a charming smile that brought blushes to some faces.

"I'll take you out on a date. I like ramen, Dango and long and meaningful walks on the beach. My goal is among becoming Hokage of this village, to defeat the Seven Swordsman of Kiri in battle and be better than my mother and make my father proud. Finally I want to…" Naruto froze as he laid eyes on the most beautiful of things in his whole entire life.

Her midnight, dark blue hair twisted up in those short braids… they reminded him of nights outside camping and training, her eyes were like the stars… her skin looked radiant under the light… her lips looked like peaches, so smooth and moist… her posture, ready to fight…ready to strike… amazing… she was everything he wanted in a girl.

Strong, stunning and serious, the killer triple "S" that Jiraiya told him to look for in a Kunoichi.

Nobody truly can say that they witnessed Naruto physically move in front of her nor did they see the rose that appeared in his hands…

He smiled a charming smile and placed the rose behind her ear. He knew exactly who she was… he had heard of her tragic story… he knew how she was, what she believed… but he resolved to change her one day.

"My name is Naruto uzumaki… and I want to make you my wife…"

(Outside classroom door)

Akane smacked her hand towards her face with the quickest of velocity.

"I tell him keep it down and FIRST thing he does is speak to her, what a brat. I hope he knows what he's doing. I'm going to kill Jiraiya," Akane whispered to herself as she finally left to her ANBU meeting.

(Academy- 2nd period)

After the awkward moment in which Iruka tried to get the class back under his control, and get Naruto away from Hinata, Iruka. Finally succeeded, he began discussing the curriculum, which was about the history of the Hokage. Naruto then made his way around the classroom, spotting some of his old friends, and new faces before making eye contact with the one person he forgot would be there.

Sasuke Uchiha. With an all black ensemble. Staring directly at him, and just like that, it was as if Naruto never left as Sasuke raised an eye brown, meaning: "What was that about?"

Naruto shrugged, answering: "First day back, so I figured why not," Sasuke stared and finally nodded before lifting up to hands and imitating them fighting before putting up four fingers and then writing an imaginary whirlpool in the air. Naruto smiled and nodded.

Little did the two know, or not remember, they had taught Hinata how to read their random gestures.

The 2nd period teacher, Maito Gai, entered to begin with Taijutsu training.

It seemed that the entire school was redone, as the closet door actually led to an underground training field with a waterfall, a dojo floor and mats for the students to sit on. It seemed the group was not the only one there as the upperclassmen were also seated and ready to go.

"YOSH! My youthful students! Today we will be watching the matches of the upperclassmen, as well as having a sparring tournament of our own. To make things fair. The winner of this class, both male and female representatives, will spar with the winner of the upperclassmen. If we win, we will train harder, and if you lose, we will train until you can beat the upperclassmen by the end of the year, and if you can't do it at the end of the year, I will climb the Hokage monument on my hands, and if I cannot do that, I will…

"I think, they get the picture Gai-san," said Kabuto, who was the medic on scene for the spars.

"So, let us set up a bracket, and get this thing going, so for now, you guys sit back, relax and enjoy the show,"

( One Hour Later)

Naruto cringed as another upperclassmen got send crashing into the ground from the palm strike sent by the Main branch clan prodigy, Neji. The boy was just as cocky as he heard from Jiraiya, as he had not moved from the position he started in.

That was four fighters ago.

Needless to say, the boy most likely would win the entire thing.

"Alright, let's get some more youthful first year spars going on! Last one,Sasuke uchiha vs. Naruto uzumaki.

So far, it seemed like Naruto had a lot of work to do if he was to be helping this year's graduating class. The only taijutsu eligible kid besides himself, Sasuke and Hinata, and surprisingly Shino, was Kiba, whose style was just as wild as his clan. No formation, no tactic, simply rough and uncut brutality.

It was actually kind of cool. But he needed more. But the number one hardest person he would have to work on, was Haruno Sakura. She had no taijutsu form, no special traits. Meaning she had the most potential in the class. Not to mention she was kind of shy, and if it wasn't for her friend Ino, she probably never would have broken out of that shell. Nothing he couldn't work on. From what he researched on, she seemed to have spurts of random brutality and powerful hits, if the action after what Kiba said to her, was anything to go by.

But enough with that, time to show off a bit, and draw some attention to him.

It was time to do a bit of acting.

Sasuke sighed and smirked. Finally a challenge to get his blood flowing. Kiba was decent, but he had a harder time fighting a training dummy strapped with electric explosives that would shock you paralyzed if you did not hit the vital parts, thanks to Itachi, he was in a coma for a week after that.

But he learned his lesson.

Getting into a basic stance, his left hand stretched out and palms facing down, with his right hand in front of him with his fist out, Sasuke was ready for anything.

So when Naruto walked up to him, and kicked him in the nads, Sasuke was definitely prepared for the kick right back to Naruto, leaving the two in a good amount of pain, and humiliation.

Yeap, it was good to have his friend back.

Picking themselves back up after a while, the two turned all humor into awe as they got into the bout with focused aggression.

After all, being trained by one Jounin and one Anbu captain, and one Anbu Captain, a Sannin, a Jounin and a Chunin, respectively, would show you to never underestimate another person.

Never.

Naruto sent a round house kick, catching Sasuke in the chest and neck, making him bend forward in pain, only to catch a knee to the face and an elbow to the nose before getting choked and picked up, slammed into the ground and kicked in the ribs three times, before Sasuke grabbed the leg the fourth time, twisted it swiftly, bringing Naruto onto the floor, before Sasuke flailed his fist into Naruto's face five times with harsh swiftness and then bringing his arm around his back, nearly breaking it, while pounding Naruto's face into the sand.

The both of them were holding back and settling for western style fighting, otherwise known as wrestling. Kabuto and Gai both knew this to be fact, they could tell by the hesitance to move naturally to the other's aggression. It was seen in the tightening of the muscles with each movement. They were definitely straining not to let go of their true styles, but the control was astounding. Especially at such a young age.

Naruto finally got out of it by flipping over Sasuke and catapulting the Uchiha onto his back before straddling over him and unleashing a barrage of hits while Sasuke put his arms over his head to protect himself from the weight of the hits and numerous swings, avoiding losing consciousness. Sasuke suddenly snapped up and delivered a powerful straight fist into Naruto's face, making him slide to the other side of the dojo.

By now everyone stopped talking and sparring to watch the epic fight. Naruto and Sasuke staggered to their feet before grinning viciously, Sasuke taking his shirt off, revealing a navy tank top with the clan logo in huge view on the back. Naruto too removed his shirt, revealing his tiny frame and lithe, atlethic form, making girls blush all over the place.

Hinata merely stared at Naruto's body and his body only, a very small red tint appearing over her face as she whispered 'impressive'

"Show me your growth, Naruto…" Said Sasuke, as he got into a different stance, shifting his left leg forward and bending his knees, he then put his hands up, fist tight and adjacent to each other, closed in, his elbows touching his sides, bouncing lightly on his feet, Sasuke jabbed and hooked with his fist to show his boxing style.

Naruto simply smirked and mirrored the same stance, except his fist were facing Sasuke and over his nose, looking as if he would do a peek-a-boo game.

"You too. Show me what ya got,"

(Hokage Tower)

Akane and Itachi stared at the ball the Hokage had in his hand as he got up and placed it into the window…

Which melted and spread out, showing a full screen view of the academy fights, which showed the Naruto and Sasuke spar.

"You might want to watch this, as it will give you all an idea of who you would want to work on in a few years.

Kakashi, Asuma, Anko, Kurenai, and the many Jounin in the room all nodded their heads and set to watch the battle, and the battles to come.

Jiraiya stared ahead while placing a five dollar bill in Orochimaru's hand.

"Five on Naruto,"

Orochimaru smirked as a firm ten dollar bill was also placed on his hand. Shuishi nodded his head.

"Ten on Sasuke,"

A twenty bill was followed as Tsunade smirked.

"Draw."

( Academy Dojo)

Foot to foot, Naruto and Sasuke began swinging, jabbing, upper cutting, hooking, crossing, and straight punching with their fist, simply moving their hips to dodge or enhance the power behind the hits, the two bare knuckled up for five minutes, even at one point taking blows back to back before staggering a bit, disheveled and bleeding all over before the two made a circle with their foot, surrounding each other and began fighting within the confines of that circle.

Naruto dodged a straight before countering with a huge uppercut with his right fist, dodged by Sasuke who felt the wind blow his hair back, the opportunity showed itself as Sasuke caught Naruto in the ribs, and capitalized with a jab to the face twice then a follow up haymaker to the jaw, making Naruto spin.

But not before leaving Sasuke flying with a powerful left cross to the jaw as well.

Making them fly out of the circle and crash to the ground at the same time.

"DRAW!" Yelled Gai as he put both hands in the air.

Naruto popped his jaw back in place before shaking the cobwebs out of his head and getting up, stretching and retrieving his shirt, his scars and bruises were clearing up as he made his way to the wall to sit down, Sasuke next to him doing the same after Kabuto healed him up a bit.

"You know you could have countered that punch right?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, but my mother told me not to give too much ability out at the moment. Just enough," Sasuke replied.

"Hmm… my mom said the same thing… I don't think we listened," Said Naruto.

"… You have a point. Such is life," Sasuke replied as the two sat down and sighed.

After a while, a huge shadow came over the two. Looking up, Sasuke paled as all of the women from the class were over them, looking at him and Naruto with hearts in their eyes.

"So strong…"

"Well, Sasuke. I wish you luck in your future endeavors, usually I would take the heat for this one, but I have another agenda to take care of. Godspeed my brother," said Naruto.

Who had somehow replaced himself with another girl who was looking at him and drooling.

Sasuke sweatdropped.

"…Uhm… Hi?"

The girls squealed and jumped at him, attempting to hug him to death.

Naruto merely whistled as Sasuke shouted harmful threats to him while the teacher tried to pry the girls off of the Uchiha clan member.

Stopping in front of a girl who was crying to herself by a tree, Naruto bend down and simply stared at her.

"Go away…" the girl said.

"No," Naruto replied.

The girl looked up at him and glared at him with her brown eyes before looking at him shocked.

"N-Naruto?"

Said boy smiled before grabbing her hand.

"Let's get out of here,"

(Outside playground)

Naruto pushed the girl on a swing set back and forth, smiling at the giggling girl.

"How have you been?" He said as he pushed her higher and higher at a steady rate, knowing this would cheer her up.

"I lost my fight horribly. I couldn't use any of the weapons I had, they said it was just taijutsu, and I have not been as good as I should be when it comes to taijutsu," said the girl, who wore green pants with blue ninja shoes and a pink Chinese designed gi, her hair was wrapped in two buns, making her look like a panda bear.

"Well Tenten, you've been using those weapons since the day I met you, I would expect you to be able to use your hands, which are considered weapons, just as you could with your kunai, what really happened?" Asked Naruto.

Tenten was silent for a while, the only sounds being the creaking of the swings before she sighed.

" I was fighting Neji."

Naruto nodded in understanding, the boy was good, he would give him that, except he had a few flaws that could be exploited.

"It was not the loss that hurt. It was what he said after that made me so mad," Said Tenten as she gripped the chains harder, until her hands turned red, to which Naruto saw and wondered what he said.

"Which was…"

"A weakling could never hope to beat the powerful, and an orphan could never beat a clan member.

Tenten jerked as Naruto grabbed the swing itself and growled, bringing a bit of fear into Tenten's heart, until she seen it wasn't at her, but for her.

"Tenten, you listen to me and you listen well. Our Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was the greatest warrior that ever lived. He was an orphan. Jiraiya, as far as I know, the Toad Sannin does not have a last name, nor any family. Same applies to Orochimaru. Anko Mitarashi, apprentice to Orochimaru. Orphan. So do not, ever, let some bigot self-delusional petulant child with foolish beliefs and a weak vision such as that brat, tell you what you can achieve, and you tell me if he ever says something as idiotic as that again, I will rip his eyes out and force feed them to him. Do you understand me?" Naruto said calmly.

Tenten stared wide eyed at Naruto. Her best friend. Since when did he become so passionate? She smiled after a smile and nodded before hugging him.

"I understand. Thank you Naru-kun,"

"And never use that nickname in public," Said Naruto with a smile.

"And what if I do… little wittle Naru-kun?" Teased Tenten?  
A gleam appeared in Naruto's eyes.

"Panda-chan… are you sure you want to play this game?"

Tenten paled.

"N-no…"

Naruto smirked brightly.

"Glad we can have this talk. Now let's get back to class, before the teachers think we left and began making out in the back of the training grounds… unless…"

Tenten hit his arm with a blush on her face.

"You pervert."

Naruto smiled.

"I am not a pervert… I'm a growing young man with great taste in beauty, such as yourself and your lightly honey brown eyes, your beautiful brown hair, or the way you smile, and you tilt you head to the side. It makes me bubble inside with emotion. If you keep it up, you'll be my first girlfriend by graduation," Said Naruto smoothly as he put his arm around Tenten and led her towards the training ground.

"Naruto…" whispered a heavily blushing Tenten who was shocked and speechless.

Naruto smiled inwardly.

'Good thing I stuck with learning poetry,'

(After School)

Whistling a tune while heading to the gates, Naruto stopped walking suddenly as he sighted Akane with her arms crossed standing next to a Yugito with a remorseful look on her face as she looked at him. Gulping inwardly and steeling himself for what was to come, Naruto made his way up to the two woman in his life.

"Hi," Said Naruto.

"Hi," whispered Yugito. Akane merely stared at her son before finally smirking.

If anyone had seen the smirk they would think she was proud and happy at the achievement her son had made on his first day back from school.

But Naruto knew better.

"Well, sonny, we will have to be having a nice little training session on self-control once we get home. But that can wait, let us explore this great big village shall we," Said Akane as she turned around and walked off, planning the many methods to teach Naruto self-control.

Naruto sweat dropped massively before closing his eyes and accepting his fate.

"If I die Yugito, don't forget about me in the afterlife," Said the boy, a dark cloud over his head, raindrops messing his hair up.

"Suuuuuuure," Yugito said slowly before walking faster to catch up with Akane,"

(Next Week Saturday- Senju/Uzumaki Clan house backyard)

Naruto lay dirtied and exhausted on the field as Akane and Yugito watched him spar with Tsunade, who was relatively fresh as Naruto could not get into an inch in the same area as her before getting pelted with stones, dirtballs or her finger.

"Now, besides hundreds of weights holding you down and not using your brain, why do you think you have not touched me yet?" Tsunade said from her position on the field.

Naruto tried to think of reasons why. She was extremely experienced in field layout, so she would know in what ways he could get to her. Despite her age, she was rather fast with her movement, even if it did not explain the reason why as she was in the same spot when they…began…

"Genjutsu?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade nodded.

"A rather subtle Genjutsu that effects your perception the moment you come within inches of me. You were so focused on trying to hit me, that when you came close to hitting me, you never noticed the distorted vision you were getting until it was too late. Genjutsu is the greatest downfall any Shinobi or Kunoichi can get caught in. As such, today's training will be on chakra control, again. This time, you will be solely focused on acknowledging Genjutsu, dispelling it, and then you will learn to create Genjutsu, as every Shinobi should have some in their repertoire." Tsunade finished her lecture mode and looked at Naruto to see if he understood.

Naruto nodded. He had focused on Genjutsu in the chamber, but this was one of his worst skills as a Shinobi. So it in turn would be the one he would focus on the most.

"So, you are going to use your chakra to walk on mud with fifty pounds of rock on your back. This will strengthen you while teaching you control," said Tsunade as she channeled chakra to her hands.

As Naruto was about to ask about the non-existant pit, Tsunade smashed her fist into the ground once more, lifting up the ground. Continuing until she was not seen, dirt and grass was upturned as her shovel-hands kept digging. Finally reaching the bottom she jumped out.

"Water release: Hydro Cannon"

"Earth release: Swamp of the Underworld"

The pit instantly began to get filled with mud as Akane's and Tsunade's technique filled the hole up. Lifting a stone and grabbing a rope from…. Naruto had no idea where, Tsunade made her way over to the sweating Naruto.

"You'll be fine. This is nothing compared to the training we got when we were your age," Tsunade said.

Naruto stared blankly at Tsunade.

"Have you been trying to focus on chakra control while on a tightrope above a pit of snakes with random Kunai being tossed at you, two hundred pounds of weights on your body and ten seconds on a clock to get to the other side and if you failed fifty pounds would be added and you had to do it again?"

Tsunade nervously chuckled.

"Maybe not."

(Second Week – Monday- Academy)

Naruto had finally concocted a plan to strengthen each classmate by the end of the semester.

Each clan member would be enhanced one way or another.

And today was the day.

Making his way up to Sasuke, Naruto sat down and put his feet up.

"Fight me,"

Sasuke looked at him.

"When?"

"After school at your clan house,"

Sasuke smirked.

"Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu." Sasuke replied.

Naruto nodded.

"Yes, I need to get my Genjutsu skills up anyway," Said Naruto.

Sasuke said nothing.

"Deal," He replied.

Naruto nodded and got up, just as a fan girl sat down and Sasuke changed into the unemotional robot he had resolved to become in the academy to ward off anymore advances. Besides, somebody had to be the emo of the class, and Shikamaru was too lazy to do it.

Naruto simply passed by Hinata and sat next to Ino.

Hinata said nothing, merely staring at the front of the class before wondering how did he get another flower in her hair without her seeing it.

Her Byakugan was on the minute he entered the room!

Naruto sat next to the Yamanaka clan head, who was staring at Sasuke in bliss.

Clearing his throat, Naruto got her attention and smiled grabbing her hands.

"Ino, let me keep things real and serious. I know you want my friend. But my friend desires a strong female in his life. Someone that could destroy him in a fight. You, are the perfect candidate by far for this task. As such, I am willing to strike a deal with you," Said Naruto.

Ino was all ears from there.

"I suggest this, you date me. This will make him jealous, in turn putting attention on you. Meanwhile, me and you train everyday secretly after school to get stronger, then one day, you beat me in battle. I break up with you, making Sasuke see you are a strong and formidable opponent, and a single and formidable opponent. This also provides the benefit of learning what grinds Sasuke gears as you would always be around him as I am always around him. Finally, your clan would see your skill level increasing drastically, and it would get your parents off of your back, as I am sure they would no longer bother you about neglecting your studies to go and stalk Sasuke afterschool. So what do you say?"

Ino analyzed every single fact in that statement and could not disagree with the logic. Not to mention, Naruto was kind of cute to her, so why not have a strong and charismatic boyfriend for now until she really moved on to her choice of a real man.

Ino smiled cutely.

"You have a deal Naruto-kun," Said Ino as she shook his hand.

Naruto smiled, inwardly though he was laughing evilly.

'Two members down, six remaining.'

(Next Week)

Sasuke hobbled in that Monday in crutches and bandages covering his head. The fight with Naruto was more of a utter thrashing on both sides. The two got carried away and almost killed each other.

Or… maybe it was fair to say Naruto almost killed him. If he did not achieve the Sharingan at that moment, it was safe to say he would be dead.

He definitely had thanked Naruto before the two passed out from chakra depletion, which was saying a lot as Naruto was a literal powerhouse for chakra, but when you weaved triple Genjutsu after Genjutsu, you would waste chakra making and dispelling it too.

Sasuke made his way to his seat only to stop and raise an eyebrow.

There was Naruto flirting with Ino, making her giggle and laugh, with Hinata staring at them from across the room and was Chouji crying while eating fruit snacks? And why were Sakura and Kiba growling at Naruto?

Matter of fact, why was Naruto not as injured as him?

Sasuke simply shook his head and hobbled to his seat, other girls in the class that he didn't really care about fretting over his scars and injuries, to which he simply said he was it was from a training accident, making the 'awwwws' spread over the room.

Naruto mentally checked one man off of his list. Sasuke had achieved Sharingan through near-death. Kiba was expanding on his hunting abilities as he had began flirting with his mother and sister daily, offering to help them out with their duties during the weekend, started challenging Chouji to eating contest, winning and making him do healthy things, and now Ino was steadily rising to fourth best taijutsu fighter of the girls, behind two other chicks and Hinata.

So far so good.

Now it was time to take it up a notch.

Naruto looked at Ino and suddenly lunged at her, capturing her lips with his. Raviging her mouth and making her scream in surprise, Naruto released her and smiled.

"I have been wanting to do that all week," Naruto sighed in bliss, inwardly checking his first kiss down.

This would surely not be his last however.

Ino was flustered. She had no idea what to do. She did not know whether to be mad or a bit curious. That was not bad, it was not good either, how was she going to get Sasuke now? Naruto had stolen her first kiss.

Wait…

Naruto stole her first kiss…

Ino glanced at the blond boy, who was now talking to Shikamaru about Shogi with high stakes, getting the lazy boy to actually raise his head off the desk and nod in acceptance, before making his way back to his seat next to her.

"Naruto…" Said Ino silently.

"Yes my sweet,"

Looking at him with something in her eyes Ino slowly smiled.

"Do that again, and I will snap your neck, pull your spine out and beat you to death with it, burn your body into a corpse and then bury you underground with maggots to eat your dying remains before leaving an exploding tag there to detonate in mere seconds, do I make myself clear?" She asked.

Naruto simply grinned widely.

"Crystal"

(Next day- Tuesday )

As class ended for the day and everyone got ready to go home, Naruto pointed over Ino's head.

"Ino-chan, what is that above your head?" Naruto asked.

Ino looked up and seen a little tree ornament on a fishing pole held by a confused Sasuke.

"Is that a mistlet-…."

Naruto's mouth silenced her.

"Merry Christmas my beautiful queen," Said Naruto as he gave her a present and walked out the room.

(Next day – Wednesday)

Naruto tossed a paper at point blank range to a seemingly unattentive Ino, who caught it without looking.

"Open it,"

Opening the paper, Ino read it silently.

"Miss me, miss me, now you have to kiss me?"

"Gladly,"

Naruto caught her off guard again.

(Afterschool – Thursday )

"NARUTO!"

Said boy stopped walking away from class outside on his way to his house as his mother no longer needed to pick him up as he knew his way home.

That and she was on a mission.

Ino grabbed him by his collar and cracked him in the head with her forehead.

"I hate you, so much…" Ino said.

Before smashing her lips onto his.

This was all she could focus on these days, Naruto was driving her crazy. How could he manage to captivate her and make her fall for him in a week and a half?

Beautiful dates, training with her, beating her down and then healing her up, listening to her every word and more. Sasuke was a no-contest for her.

But she had forgot that her father said he was picking her up.

So when he caught his princess being kissed by the Uzumaki brat, he snapped.

"YOU!"

Ino released Naruto and screamed.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy?"

"Ino!"

"Naruto!"

"Daddy?"

"Run!"

And run Naruto did.

Naruto jumped into the air, catapulting off of a newspaper stand and jumping off a wall to grab the flag post on top of the store and get sent further into the air before landing on the roof, dodging the kunai that went after him. He then somersaulted off the roof before landing on a fruit stand, picking up an apple and sending the ryou into the surprised owner's hand, Naruto kept moving, the fruit stand now half way destroyed as an explosive tag was sent into the middle, sending apples and oranges all over the place.

Dipping his hand into a water fountain while running, Naruto bit into the apple while dodging the Kunai and fruits being thrown at him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT! YOU PUT YOUR LIPS ON MY SEED! YOUR LIFE IS FORFEIT!" Yelled an Irate Inoichi who continued to pursue the flipping blond as he wall walked onto another roof, making his way to one of the training grounds so he could try and calm the man down, or signal some help his way.

Inoichi noticed the sticking of chakra to his feet, inwardly commended the boy on the early skill shown, but still wanted him dead as he sent more things flying at him.

Kabuki silently followed after him chuckling at the whole situation.

"Now that is by far one of the greatest pranks ever. Messing with a man's daughter to make her stronger, you cannot make this up,"

The ANBU captain sighed then went about alerting the other ANBU about the situation.

"Would suck for Akane to have to get involved,"

Thus was the day Naruto had a natural enemy in Inoichi and soon to be, Hiashi, A, Aoi, Kiba, Gaara, and more…

But that is another chapter for another story which is inadvertently this story.

Naruto's exploits were continuing however as he went about strengthening each clan member.

And it went a little something like this:

Hinata walked down the hallway, Byakugan on full blast. She could now see everyone in a thirty-five meter radius thanks to avoiding Naruto and his advances. She could be considered paranoid. But she could not comprehend how he was able to get the drop on…

Turning around, Hinata blasted her Jyuken palm into the intruder of her privacy's chest.

Only to reel back in mild surprise at the training dummy with a sign on it's front.

'Good job detecting me, but bad job not getting the rose out of your hair cutie'

Sincerely,

The training dummy.

Hinata sighed. Taking the rose out, Hinata made her way home to get it pressed. This was getting to be annoying. She owned over five hundred different flowers because of Naruto, and as stoic as she was, she definitely used them for medicine or flower pressing.

Though she would brutally abuse the person who found out she did such things.

Shino and Naruto sat in the park staring at the ants crossing their path.

"See, these ants might not be strong, but they sure do pack a punch. One bite can leave a man itching for days, I think creating an alliance with fire ants might do you some good Shino-san.

Picking one up, Shino observed and communicated with them before nodding at Naruto.

"I asked it to bite me to show me its usage. I am in pain already, my finger is itching massively and I feel a sudden urge to scream in utter frustration at the pain emanating from my finger," Said Shino plainly.

Naruto nodded.

"I concur, My finger too is on fire, you did not have to suggest them to bite me as well," Naruto replied.

The two said nothing before slowly standing up.

"I'm going to go home and tell my father while trying not to produce tears from my ocular ducts," Said Shino before using a bug shunshin to head home.

Naruto nodded before howling in pain and scratching his finger.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch,"

"Your idea of Shogi is… rather troublesome, but I can see the benefits, as much as I want to lay down.

"I knew you would…. See things… my way," Naruto replied.

Did I mention that the two dodging the random items being thrown periodically by Yoshino Nara?

The two were dodging pots, pans, kettles, forks, knives, kunai, deer (making the two wonder how strong was this woman?) and more while in the midst of playing Shogi.

Shikamaru was intrigued at first, then mad at the fact that he would have to concentrate on the fly while playing Shogi and moving, something he just did not want to do.

But then he noticed his mother would be exhausted after a couple of hours of doing this, leaving the house quiet as a storm when morning came.

He knew he was a lazy genius, but Naruto was a breed of his own.

"You lose," said Naruto.

Shikamaru smirked.

"Took you one hundred-ninety seven times to do so,"

Naruto nodded.

"Best out of three hundred, I figured the first one hundred times I beat you was a fluke," Said Naruto.

Shikamaru shook his head while dodging a pot.

"Your movements were erratic and I could not think as fast as I can now on account of the pots being thrown my way. But now I am getting the hang of thinking while dodging," Replied Shikamaru.

Naruto nodded.

"Three more games left, and then I want a rematch,"

"You're on," said Shikamaru.

The two then sweat dropped when Yoshino created a clone who sat down and waited.

"What? Somebody has to pick up the pots when I am done with them," said Yoshino simply.

"Again," said Naruto

He was in the gym lifting weights with Chouji, nothing too crazy, as that might stunt his growth, but the two came here every other day to get muscled up, Naruto telling him it was the best way to get fit and it would raise his metabolism up as well, giving him justification to eat even more. As long as it was a good balance of healthy food.

As such, Chouji could be seen destroying tons of fruits and vegetables, and on Fridays and Saturdays chips, Sundays were binge days. This coupled with exercising on Tuesday and Thursday, weight lifting Monday and Wednesday, made Chouji a rather good looking young man at his age.

"One more rep, push, push, GOOD!" Yelled Naruto as Chouji finished his set. Slamming the two hundred pounds he was squatting with to the floor.

"That is good enough, let's hit the shower and go eat some steak or something," Said Naruto, laughing as Chouji shook his head.

"That would just defeat the purpose. You know that, we got to eat healthy today to retain the muscle," Said Chouji blankly.

Naruto smiled and pushed his friend.

"Spoilsport,"

Kiba sniffed the air, his eyes covered in war paint with Akamaru right next to him, the size of a German shepherd as it grew up rather fast thanks to the new food Naruto had gotten from Iwa.

"Ok Akamaru, I can smell him with my sister. I am going for the take out, keep watch and alert me of anything alright?" Said Kiba.

Akamaru nodded, knowing not to bark as he would alert the two of what was going on.

Silently moving through the forest, Kiba prepared to jump and attack the perpetrator.

Only to freeze once he caught what just happened.

"AKAMARU! NO!"

Naruto and Hana stopped their sparring to watch Kiba run out and scream at Akamaru, who was currently doing some things hormonal dogs do when they are in the presence of female dogs.

"Well… now we know why the other two are pregnant," Said Hana as she had left her dogs at home and brought a group of female dogs to get some training done.

Naruto nodded.

"True, your brother is getting better, scoping us from your clan house to the middle of the forest of death, impressive.

Hana nodded, looking at Naruto in mild surprise at the information, almost as if he was…

Hana laughed.

"Good move Naruto, good move."

"I think you should say that to Akamaru…"

Kiba screamed again.

Inoichi ripped the door off the hinges, catching Naruto in the act of smooching his daughter, Pressing his hand on the wall, gates appeared on the window, door and bathroom as Inoichi cracked his knuckles, chuckling once he found Naruto's scared face to be his favorite face on all his victims in interrogation.

"I am going to enjoy this too much Naruto, but your death is inevitable," Said Inoichi as he lunged.

Only to hit Naruto and watch as he crumpled into mud.

Inoichi said nothing, remaining in the same position for a while.

"He's dead."

Said Inoichi as he sat in the middle of the floor and looked Ino dead in the eye.

"You're a clone too aren't you?"

Ino nodded.

"Well, you're grounded when you get back,"

Sakura swung with a harsh hay maker, making Naruto dodge before he kissed her forehead again, taking a uppercut to his chin, sending him back flipping in the air before landing on the ground.

"Your speed is increasing, but you have not stopped me from attacking you," Said Naruto as he picked himself up off the ground.

When Naruto proposed the plan to teach Sakura taijutsu and other skills, Sakura was a bit apprehensive to accept. After all, this was the same person who was always around her best friend and her future husband. So it was normal to hate him.

So when he offered to help her, in her confusion, she simply nodded her head.

But this tactic seemed like cheating on Ino. When she brought it up, Ino simply laughed and asked if she would rather be kissed or punched by Naruto.

She shut up soon enough.

"Now remember, you cannot let your temper get in the way of your fist, you have the making to be either a great Genjutsu mistress or a powerful medic nin, close to Tsunade herself, but don't tell her I said that, she'd just steal you from me, I want you to impress her beyond words when I am done with you. So we will move on to the next step,"

Naruto handed her a scroll filled with chakra theory and more.

"I won this off a bet with Tsunade. These are special medical techniques used to both heal and inflect pain. Learn one by the end of the week and we will work on the next one. Now erase the fifteen kiss marks and let us begin again, we got about ten minutes before your mom will come looking for you," Said Naruto simply as he put lipstick back on. He thought it weird, but it definitely did help when his mother used this method, not to mention it was getting Sasuke, who was watching secretly, and Ino, who was also watching behind the rocks, jealous.

Maybe he should take it up a notch.

"Sakura… come here for a second will you,"

Naruto ran from the fire jutsu and earth clones chasing after him.

"I knew I should not have taught her about mud clones,"

"Get off my mother," said Kiba.

Naruto jumped off of Tsume, who was simply chuckling at the test and passing of Kiba's senses. The two were in the middle of the mall, in the perfume section. This was amazing!

Yoshino nodded as she found an early rising Shikamaru heading off to school.

"You were right; the training did do wonders,"

Naruto nodded.

Shibi nodded at the new addition of bugs into his clan forest.

"A formidable addition these moths, powerful and impressive in their execution, usage is highly successful, taking a bit of clothing and tracking that person down with it. Naruto is truly a big help to the clan,"

Shino nodded.

"I concur,"

Chouza chuckled as his son picked him up and began bench pressing him.

"That's my boy, strong and powerful, Naruto has been a good help to your skill, treat him to some food from your mother someday,"

"Yes tou-san, fifteen… Sixteen…"

Hinata tossed a senbon and hit the target.

From the outside the clan house.

On top of the clan house of the Uzumaki clan house

Pretty much a mile away

Where Naruto was training at.

Hiashi actually widened his eyes and Neji smirked in happiness at the achievement.

"Impressive, it seems this Naruto character has been a thorn in your side for a reason,"

Hinata simply nodded, looking directly into Naruto's eyes and smiling cruelly.

'A thorn I am simply waiting to eradicate,'

(Years later- Academy- day of graduation)

The day had come.

The day to graduate had finally arrived.

The test would not be as wild, or hard, as far as the other clan members were concerned.

None knew that it would have been hard if it was not for the contribution Naruto had made.

So far, they had taken a test that was wild. They were told that if they cheated points would be taken off. However, if they got caught, they would get kicked out.

Instantly that sounded off, so many people did cheat in their own little sneaky ways.

Come to find out, one of the Genin, were not genin at all.

A kid named Sai was already a Jounin and could have been used to cheat off of.

Then there was a tracking exam in which they all had to retrieve a scroll in the middle of the forest of death in six hours.

Once that was done, a huge tournament was done to figure out who would be the best Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu user of the year.

Except they had to fight chunnins and jounins.

Gai, Kabuto, Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai and Itachi Uchiha himself, depending on what field of jutsu you were trying to excel in. At the end of the day you had to face all but they got the opportunity to choose what field first.

Needless to say, Chouji, Hinata, and Kiba aimed for taijutsu, Sakura, Ino and surprisingly Shino and Shikamaru went for Genjutsu with Naruto and Sasuke aiming for Ninjutsu.

After a long period of each member obviously getting beat relentlessly by Kurenai and Itachi in Genjutsu, Kakashi and Kabuto in Ninjutsu and Gai and Asuma in Taijutsu, the rankings were achieved:

Top Taijutsu

Sasuke Uchiha

Hinata Hyuga

Naruto Uzumaki

Kiba Inuzuka

Chouji Akimichi

Top Ninjutsu

Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Kiba Inuzuka

Hinata Hyuga

Shikamaru Nara

Top Genjutsu

Sakura Haruno

Sasuke Uchiha

Shino Aburame

Shikamaru Nara

Ino Yamanaka

Naruto stared at the list for a long time. A very long time. Before turning towards Hinata, who was speaking to Neji, and walking directly up to her.

"You held back."

It was a statement.

Hinata nodded.

"Just as you have, did you think you were the only one who was formidable in Taijutsu and ninjutsu? Or have you not noticed that I have never lost a bout in Taijutsu to any boy in the class, or girl for that matter,"

"It is more over the fact that the Hyuga is simply…" Neji got cut off by the fist that appeared in his gut.

"I heard you are on a team with Tenten and you have been degrading and put her and Lee down with your words. With that being said, see me on the training grounds," Said Naruto simply. It was finally time to put Neji on the ground in a humbling fashion, forget holding back.

"When?" Asked Neji, coughing blood up. His hit was absolutely powerful. Where this nobody got the gall to hit him, he had no idea.

So imagine his surprise when he was grabbed by his neck and thrown through a wall, landing on the training grounds outside.

Two shoes, combat boots to be exact, were in front of him as he picked himself up.

"Now."

Naruto heel dropped, missing Neji by inches as the main branch member picked himself up off the floor, getting into his clan stance.

Naruto simply ran at him like a bull before sending a left punch, which was dodged, but Neji was confused as his foot got smashed on, at the same time his face got smashed with a right punch. Staggering back, he dodged the round house kick but not the follow up kick to the side of his head.

Naruto kept the assault on Neji up, feinting and hitting him with unexpected hits, but Neji seemed to begin to understand the movements as Naruto feinted and sent his forehead as his left hand went for an attack. Neji jabbed Naruto's hand and hit him in the chest, making Naruto spit up blood and stumble back.

"Your erratic style is impressive but now utterly useless now that I have figured out your entire style," Neji stated with utter confidence as he wiped the blood off of his face.

Naruto said nothing. Simply began moving began stretching before dancing in a weird motion that had his legs moving back and forth and his hands switching up and down.

"Then prepare for one of my many taijutsu styles Sir. This is as erratic as it can get," Naruto said before running at Neji like a dog and jumping in the air, Neji attempting to place a palm strike at his chest, but was amazed as Naruto spun in the air, grabbed his arm and flung him to the ground, Naruto followed up with a clawed strike to his chest, ripping his Hyuga garments and then Naruto backed away from Neji before cartwheeling, kicking Neji in the face as he was getting up. Naruto then put his hands on the floor and front fipped, sending his feet into the back of the slowly rising Neji's head, making him eat dirt.

Many of the students exited the school, teachers as well to witness this throw down of epic proportions.

"Hm, it seems as if he challenged Neji to a fight, about time," Said Sasuke as he crossed his arms.

"Wait, so Neji and Naruto never liked each other?" Asked Kiba.

Sasuke nodded.

"Naruto wanted to fight him since the first day of school. What better time than now, as Neji is already an established Chunnin of Konoha," said Sasuke.

Neji snarled and spun in the air, releasing a huge ball of chakra, which sent Naruto flying backwards, landing on his hands and feet as he slid on the ground.

Neji got up and began moving his hands in a slow motion, steadily speeding up.

"You are in my range of divination,"

Naruto shocked everyone when he smirked and disappeared.

Imagine Neji's shock when from underground, a hand appeared and grabbed his foot, sending a shock of electricity running through him, making him collapse.

"I want to introduce you to utter defeat through two taijutsu styles, a shadow clone, and two ninjutsu. This is what It feels like to be humiliated. Know that even now, I was holding back. Test me. Say something demeaning to your teammates again and I will know of it. I will find you. I will beat you. Then I will humiliate you. Just as you have humiliated your fellow classmates all those years ago," said Naruto, as he turned around and came face to face with Hinata, who smirked.

"My turn," She said.

In slow motion, the crowd gasped as Hinata systematically shut down Naruto's entire chakra system in mere seconds.

Naruto crashed to the floor in shock at letting his guard down.

"Welcome to Graduation Naruto. Now nobody can stop me from systematically putting you down daily," Said Hinata before laughing, only to stop as a laugh went from right behind her.

IN her blind spot.

"Sneaky; except I was never on the field to begin with my cute lotus of animosity. Good usage of deception though. Congratulations as well, I look forward to our many encounters, on the field, next to each other, in combat…and in the bedroom," Said Naruto with a cocky grin before poofing as Hinata struck him.

The next day would begin many changes for Konoha. Many surprises would also appear.

But none more than the special system these nine Konoha rookies would endure.

okay so new story will be up tommorow or the next day got some tweaking to do heres a little teaser the story will be epic in length part one of two in a multi crossover part 1 will be a narutoxfem sasuke pairing maybe one extra if i feel like it or get enoug responses part two will feature and addiotional pairing for naruto. part one will be a naruto dbz crossover a sayain naruto and just for shits and giggles and to answer before their asked yes naruto will be able to go upt to super saiyan 4 tho more than likely 3 and 4 wont be till part 2 so i hope you enjoy this chapter and review please


	7. Chapter 7

Today was here.

The day of assignments.

The day he learned who would be on his squad of awesomeness.

If he could get Sasuke and Hinata that would be cool.

That or Ino, maybe Sakura, but he kind of felt like those two would probably have to take remedial courses due to the first week of school.

Remedial courses were a measure created to rid the new Genin of their 'tendencies' basically a way to turn fan-girls into strong Shinobi or convince them that the world of a Kunoichi was not for them. It was also for fan-boys, but that was a rare occurrence, one not seen since Anko was in school, but they neve had the rule so it did not matter.

Getting his outfit together, which consisted of navy blue cargo shorts, ninja shoes and a orange t-shirt, with his hitai-ate on his arm, Naruto made his way outside. Ready to get the day started.

Arriving at the gate, he turned to the right to see Sasuke leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. The boy had changed his outfit as well. Wearing Black cargo pants with a red shirt, his Uchiha clan fan on the front in a big logo, and his hitai-ate on his forehead, his hands to his arm were covered in black bandages and on his feet were a pair of black combat boots.

Greeting each other with a pound, the two made their way to the academy for the final day, ready to get their day started.

(The Academy)

The class was an awkward silence as they awaited the announcement of who was on their teams. This was a very weird moment as the group had no idea how they did anything anymore. Their was no such thing as dead-last. Everyone was a powerful Shinobi or Kunoichi in their own right. As it was, the mystry surrounding the groups was astounding.

Putting his feet up, Naruto relaxed, knowing whoever was on his team, they would take over and destroy. Simply because he was on it.

After a while, Iruka came into the classroom, ready to begin the day.

"Alright, I will spare you all the normal 'I am proud of you,' talk, as I know you are nervous and apprehensive about the future. Do not worry though, just know that whatever team you are on, you are on it for the right reasons," Stated Iruka as he began announcing the teams and the Sensei.

Finally he had arrived on the one's people were waiting for.

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Temporary teammate: Yugito Nii, Sensei: Kakashi Hatake ,"

"Team 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Sensei: Kurenai Yuhi,"

"Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Temporary teammate: Kin Tsuchi, Sensei: Asuma Sarutobi,"

Naruto nodded his head, expecting much. It seemed Ino and Sakura would be spending a couple months in remedial classes. With what he had heard, Mitarashi Anko would be the teacher for fan-girls.

Mitarashi Anko was his wife, so he would have to make sure that she took care of his girlfriend and flirt buddy.

Naruto got up as they broke for lunch for an hour before returning to get picked up by their sensei, in Naruto's case, it was running on K.H time ( Kakashi Hatake) meaning he would show up at three to be picked up.

He had a snake to find.

(Forest of Death)

Naruto whistled as he made his way through the Forest of Death. He had come here many times with Sasuke to train and get acquainted with the forest. The spiders seemed to enjoy when him and Sasuke came though, as did the tigers, the bears and the insects, as they never ceased to entertain with their fighting and arguing.

But they mostly enjoyed the boy's pathetic attempts at courting the Queen of this Forest.

Walking around a huge trapped filled with spikes, stepping on a trap that sent arrows flying at his head, which each missed with each step he took, chakra walking over swamp waters filled with crocodiles, stepping on one on the way to the other side, and walking through a huge net, his wind chakra cutting through it, and imprint left behind, Naruto stepped on a leaf that was a switch, making a snake rise out of the ground, Naruto walked through the mouth that opened. The minute the mouth closed, all the traps going back to their original spots.

Entering a clearing with one small light glare from the sun, a voice sounded off.

"Who dares enter upon my lair?" Said a voice that echoed throughout the room.

"Hi," Said Naruto calmly.

The room grew silent before a sigh escaped.

"What do you want now Naruto?" asked the woman's voice.

"Well, my friends have been put in remedial class, and I heard that you are taking care of that, just wanted to put in a special request," Said Naruto with his hands in his pockets,

"Why should I even listen to this request?" Asked the voice, as it echoed throughout the room.

"Well, how does a stop by the Dango spot everyday and getting you all you can eat for the entire month sounds?" Said Naruto with a smirk.

"Sounds like something you did when you asked me to teach you how to do the mud clone,"

Naruto nodded.

"But that was because Orochimaru wouldn't teach me how to do that one after he taught me the earth clone. Ok, I'll even add Sake and I'll let up on the marriage request for a whole two months," Said Naruto.

It was silent for a couple of minutes before finally an answer was given.

"Deal,"

Naruto smiled. He never said when he would begin to stop asking.

"Thanks Anko-hime, I love you!"

"I thought I told you already that you are too young for me boy," Said Anko as she finally landed in front of him. She wore standard Ninja shoes with shin guards and a orange skirt with a fishnet shirt a black bra covering her assets. Over that she had a huge trench coat and a hitai-ate on her forehead, her hair was styled like as pineapple and her face was annoyed as she stood in front of the smiling Naruto.

"I don't care if you are Tsunade's age Anko. I am going to be your boyfriend first. Then after a year of dating, I am going to marry you, deny it all you want, but I feel that in the bottom of my soul. It is why I am saving myself for you. It is why I have a room with your name on the door and it is why I have a ring being made all the way in Winter Country with your name on it," Said Naruto confidently. He decided not to tell her that only one of those things were true, but she probably knew that as well.

Anko sighed. The boy was going to be the death of her. Looking at the hitai-ate on his arm, she stopped her natural response.

Her mind went t two hundred miles per hour.

This was Naruto Uzumaki. The holder of the Zanpakuto that held the power of kyuubi. The holder of an unseen bloodline. Until he died to be exact. With his death, the sword would merely fade away, only to be summoned again, but that was most likely not going to happen. This was also the son of one of her role models, Kushina Uzumaki and her old crushes, minato Namikaze. That man was extremely handsome. If he had been alive for a few more years…

So when she looked at Naruto again, her face went from annoyance…to contemplation… to glee.

"Naruto… is that a hitai-ate on your arm?" asked Anko sweetely.

"Why yes, it is… why do you ask?" replied Naruto, a chill going up his spine as suddenly that one glow from the sun slowly began to close as Anko's eyes coincidentally began to grow.

"I think it is time I give you a little graduation gift, come here my sweet," whispered Anko as she slowly stalked towards Naruto.

"Uhm, well, see… the thing is I... wait Anko that's my arm, that's my chest, that's my neck… not there… please… no… no…NOOOOOOOO!"

His screams were all for naught as the lair was sound proof. After all, it was the tower of the Forest of the Death.

In the middle of the forest, who could hear his screams?

(Two hours later)

A hand was seen climbing out of the dirt. That hand landed onto the ground and another hand emerged. Slowly pulling itself up, Naruto came out, his body bloody and dirty yet a bright purple kiss mark was on his forehead. Making him smile as he made his way back to the academy.

"I love my wife already," he said in a trance as he stalked back to the academy, making the civilians and ninja alike sweat drop as he said the same phrase over and over.

( Academy)

Sasuke and Naruto sat back on the opposite side of the class room throwing kunai at one another to pass the time.

Random sounds of 'ouch,' and 'mark,' going on for about fifteen minutes, this was the sound Yugito had come into the room to.

"Uhm, are you two really throwing kunai at one another?" Asked Yugito plainly. Yugito had remained a Genin for the past couple of years as her team had went to the Chunin exams and passed, but she had been unable to make the first one. The second one was a fluke as she showed the potential, but did not have enough experience. The third one, experience but her teammates had gotten them to fail one part of the exam, one she needed both to pass in order to proceed. This would be her year however; she refused to let these two surpass her as a Genin no matter what.

Naruto said nothing as he caught the Kunai. Merely tossing it to her, to which she caught and tossed to Sasuke. Finding her seat, she said nothing but allowed the kunai tossing to continue.

This was the scene Kakashi came to a few minutes after Yugito came in. Sasuke had not stayed either, heading home to take a nap, wake up, took another nap, with one bed, one pillow, by himself, and no body woke him.

Sasuke scratched his head in thought at where he had thought that last part.

"tou-san if you mind, we would like to just skip all the stupid formality and get down to the body bags," Said Naruto.

"Body bags?" Asked Kakashi.

"The part where we get to assassinate people and put them in a body bag," clarified Sasuke.

"Drug Kingpins…" said Yugito.

"Bodybag," Said Sasuke.

"missing ninja" Said Naruto.

"Bodybag," said Sasuke.

"traitors,"

"Put their body bag in a body bag," Said Sasuke.

"And of course those who abandon their teammates in a mission, thinking it more important to take care of the mission than their teammate," Said Kakashi.

"Bodybag," Said Sasuke.

"Burn it," Said Naruto.

"Piss on it," Said Sasuke.

"Burn it again," said Yugito darkly.

"Piss on it,"Said Sasuke.

"Burn it again," Said Naruto.

"Then bury them," finished Yugito.

Kakashi said nothing. Merely nodding his head two times.

"Well, you pass the teamwork part of the Genin squad well enough, I suppose we can have some fun training before doing some mandatory teamwork formation training, learn each other's affinities, weaknesses, strengths and then we can get out first C-rank assassination going," Said Kakashi as he left. His Genin team soon following.

(Training ground 7)

The group was seen standing there ready for the next assignment.

"We will be sparring today. First up, Naruto and Sasuke," Said Kakashi as he sat down and opened up his Icha Icha book.  
"Hey naruto bloodlines? Asked sasuke reaching for his weapons pouch.  
Naruto smirked as he flexed his arm. Instantly black and red tendrils covered his arm turning it into a spine covered segmented appendage his hand replaced by a small pincer with a spike providing from the middle. "let me introduce you to my whipfist" natuto said as he held it up in the air before giving a few swings to test it. Sasuke simply pulled out two kunai and held them in reverse grip activating his sharingan. Naruto finally swung his hand downwards extending thd whip and smacking the ground and nodded before rushing at Sasuke.

Sparks flew as their weapons met. Sasuke could see that narutos blade was sharper than he e expected after the second time the weapons met, his kunai cracked from the pressure. Sasuke stepped back and tossed shuriken at Naruto, who rotated his arm like a helicopter and deflected them all before swing towards sasuke's chest. Sasuke jumped to avoid the attack.

What happened next shocked the group  
naruto swung his arm back to retract his arm unfortunately hitting sasuke in the family jewels in the process causing kakashi to drop his book as sasuke fell face first holding his jewels screaming. "You damn baka that hurts!"  
"sorry sasuke I'm still getting used to this one." Said naruto sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Kakashi nodded, knowing some but it made sense. As crazy as the entire thing seemed.

Naruto got up and rushed full speed before catching Sasuke off guard as he uppercut him into the air with both arms before kicking him with both legs. Pushing off of the floor, he grabbed Sasuke by the face and slammed him into the ground.

"I win," Said Naruto with a smirk on his face.

Before a huge blast of fire sent him flying into the floor as the Sasuke he was holding exploded.

Sasuke came from out of the trees he was hiding in, knowing Naruto would do something foolish like attack him when he was unfocused.

"You win a face full of grass," Said Sasuke with a cocky grin.

Naruto rolled into the ground, Kakashi picked up his book and putting it into his pouch and Yugito sending a small water jutsu to douse the flames.

"This is my team. A Pyro, a Jinchuuriki and a insanely strong Genin, and all three are holding back their true strength. Not to mention the real teammate is the newest apprentice to Anko Mitarashi and Tsunade. Meaning she'll come back breaking boulders and poisoning her teammates. Just great," said Kakashi as he made his way to Naruto, who was still on fire.

"Walk it off Naruto… just walk it off,"

( Three hours later - Uzumaki Residence)

Naruto sighed as Tenten laughed herself to the floor as she heard of the spar between him and Sasuke.

"Not funny," Said Naruto as Tenten kept laughing at him, finally getting off of the floor and patting him on the head.

"Sorry, you just don't seem like the type to get caught off guard like that," Said Tenten.

Naruto blushed. He was allowed to have off days, this was one of them.

Tenten dropped by from her team training on most days, the two would end up hanging out and working on new things with weapons, Tenten idolized Naruto's sword and almost every day tried to get him to show it to her. She had even met Megumi on numerous occasions and would talk about weapon cleaning and make up and whatever else vicious girls spoke about.

" Yeah, yeah, I am alive and my hair did not get caught. That is all that matters," Said Naruto calmly.

Tenten sat back down on his bed and giggled again.

"Remind me not to put any explosive notes by you. You might catch on fire from that too," Said Tenten with mirth in her tone.

Naruto blank stared her before growling, tackling Tenten, he began flicking her in the forehead, rolling around his king sized bed giving Tenten pain with each flick. Tenten pinched Naruto in thew arm, making him yelp and get off of her, pinching her back in the arm, Tenten retailiated by pinching his pecs, making him reach for her breast but stopping as he knew he couldn't do that, making Tenten do it again with both hands.

"Name five ramen flavors," She said fast, huge and evil grin on her face.

"Uhh, uhh, OWW, Miso, uhh, Chicken, uhh, uhh, Beef, uhm, Vegetarian, OUCH, ok, ok,ok, Shrimp, let go!  
Said Naruto fast in pain as Tenten did and yelp as Naruto grabbed her and pinned her down before biting her in the neck, giving her a hickey. Tenten struggled under his grasps and got him on his back before trying to pinch him again, making Naruto move faster and get her on her back again, biting on her cheek, Tenten retaliated by biting him on his cheek, Naruto and her breathing hard finally made eye contact and emotion ran rampart as they froze up.

"Naruto…" said Tenten after looking dead in his eyes.

Naruto said nothing. Merely staring at her brown eyes.

"Yes…" he said after a while.

"Don't…" She whispered, still breathing hard, but not in exhaustion.

Naruto slowly moved his face until they were centimeters apart.

"I going to do it, out of revenge," Said Naruto before putting his finger in his mouth and digging it in her nose.

"Wet Willy," He giggled. Tenten growled in disgust as she got his spit out of her nose.

"You always do it, why don't you listen, it is so nasty," Said Tenten.

"What are you going to do about it though?" Said Naruto as he got off of her and pointed at her while dancing.

"Nothing, nothing, you not doing nothing, Tenten is a Nin but what's a Nin to Hokage," mocked Naruto before Tenten sent a pillow to his face, shutting him up.

"Shut up," She said as she wiped her nose. She kind of wanted Naruto to do something else, but for some weird reason she said 'don't.'

Naruto meanwhile picked up the pillow and laid down, Tenten soon lying next to him with her facing him. They would do this often. Tenten being such good friends with Naruto since she was young would sometimes stay at his house and sleep at his house, when it was a storm outside one time; she had come to his room and slept there. He didn't seem to mind at all, which is what made Tenten smile when it came to him. He was such an understanding person and a good friend that genuinely cared.

"I heard about what you did to Neji. I don't know why you did that Naruto, but… thanks," Said Tenten honestly.

Naruto faced her as well on the bed.

"You know it was nothing big. I would do it again if I got the chance to. You're my friend, and anyone who puts down my friend, puts me down," Naruto said with a smirk.

Tenten nodded. This was by far her best friend out of everyone in the village.

A boy.

Her friend.

Boy friend.

Tenten bit her lip, looking at Naruto longer than she usually did, seeing him in a different light.

Wordlessly, she pecked Naruto on the cheek.

Naruto simply raised an eyebrow before doing nothing.

Tenten felt a tingle in the pit of her stomach the minute her lips came into contact with her skin. She found she liked the feeling of his skin. Doing it to his nose, the feeling came back stronger. Slowly inching her body to Naruto's face, she pecked him in the lips, feeling the spark happen for longer as she left her lips on him.

Naruto did nothing. He was too shocked to do anything. His best friend just kissed him.

'Well… if she's kissing you, what's to say you can't kiss her back?'

'what about…Anko…and Ino… and…'

'So? What they don't know won't hurt them. Besides, you and Ino aren't in a real relationship and Anko is a grown woman, who no doubt has friendships with other men. Meaning, go for it!'

Naruto kissed Tenten back, feeling a comforting emotion as well. Utter bliss, the two smooched some more, deepening the next one further as they got more into it. moving her on top of him, Naruto began putting more feeling into it as they began touching one another in the midst of it all, lost in each other.

Slowly reaching for her shirt to raise it up, the door opened.

Naruto and Tenten froze and removed each other's lips from each other as akane came in with a shocked expression.

Naruto's hands made matters worse as they were positioned on Tenten's rear.

"Tenten," said Naruto with his mouth still open,

"Yes?" she asked. Mouth equally open.

"Don't forget me…" Said Naruto as he did a Kawarimi with a log and jumped out the window, breaking the glass and landing on the floor before rolling onto his feet and running for his life outside.

It took all of five seconds for the verbal bomb to go off.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

Like a demon possessed, akane broke down the entire wall and ran after him, her hair flying in the air as she chased after him.

It would not be until the morning time that Naruto would wake up in a hospital hooked up to an Iv.

That was the first time he had to heal naturally as his mother had beat him to the point of his natural healing factor being a non-factor.

( One Month Later)

Team 7 was seen standing in the Hokage's mission room awaiting their next mission.

Naruto had had enough with all the formational work and the group had been performing flawlessly with it. It was time to up the ante.

"Hey! Ji-Ji, when are you going to get us a C-rank mission! I am tired of these teamwork drills!" said Naruto in a loud voice, to which he got a glare from Yugito.

"Show some respect." She hissed.

Naruto smirked before bowing before her.

"Of course Neko-hime," He said in a soothing voice. Yugito blushed before stuttering.

"C-cut it out," She mumbled. She was a bit mad at hearing about what happened between him and Tenten if she was to be honest; she had developed a rather mean crush on the blonde boy. He was charismatic, charming and cunning. The three C's she personally looked for in all her men. If only she knew how he felt for her, it would make things simpler. But as it were, she was just as confused as ever.

'Just like his mother,' Sarutobi mused to himself.

"I do believe the time has come," said Sarutobi with a smile as he looked towards the doors of the room.

"Call in the man!" Sarutobi said in a loud voice.

After a short wait, the doors opened and in came an old man who smelled heavily of sake who looked at the group and snorted.

"These are the people who are guarding me? They all look weak. Especially the blue eyed blonde boy," Said the man as he brought up his sake to drink…

To find it in the blonde boy's hands.

"Now… I dare you to say it again," Said Naruto as he quirked his eyebrow and took a swig of the sake in the bottle before shifting his arm into a giant claw crushing the bottle turning back to Sarutobi, smirking as he saw the man sputter in embarrassment.

"Your mission is to assassinate Gato of Gato enterprise and escort Tazuna home," Sarutobi said as he handed a scroll to Kakashi, who soon nodded.

"Meet at the gate in thirty minutes; Team Kakashi, Dismissed," Kakashi said as four blurs left the room.

This mission…would be the first of many that would make Naruto a household name.

(Thirty minutes – Konoha Gates) oh

Naruto showed up and nodded his head at his teammates outfits for the mission.

He was currently wearing black ninja slacks, bandages wrapping his ankle and ending in his black combat boots, with a sleeveless white shirt, showing the many seals on his arms and wrist, making him look like he had many Tattoos. Over that shirt was a huge sleeveless navy blue trench coat with a hood, covering his blonde locks. The jacket also held hidden pockets and seals all over and a huge Uzumaki clan symbol on his back, a standard kunai pouch on his right leg and another pouch for his other weapons on his left waist. His hitai-ate planted on his forehead.

His sword was unsealed today, and was currently was located around his waist at a horizontal angle, providing quick draw as he simply had to put his left hand to his back and the sword handle was there for fights. He had gotten the idea from reading one of his favorite Manga, Bleach, and reading about how Soi Fon carried her sword made him do the same.

Yugito was wearing navy blue ninja shoes with bandages wrapping her ankles, navy blue ninja slacks, burgundy long sleeve shirt that stopped at her stomach, showing her lean abs, blonde hair was put in one long braid and her eyes ready and serious.

Sasuke had on black shirt with black cargo pants, with red ninja bandages wrapping his ankles into his black combat boots. He also had a black windbreaker with yet again, the Uchiha fan on the left breast pocket . on his back was a standard Konoha backpack. His hands this time had fingerless gloves with metal plates on the knuckles.

The group met up at the gates of Konoha prepared to make the trip to Wave. Even Kakashi showed up on time, wearing standard Konoha Jounin gear, making Naruto sigh as he was hoping to see Kakashi in true warrior gear like he used to wear in ANBU. The group began traveling at an extremely slow rate before Naruto got fed up.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" In a poof of smoke, a medium sized Toad appeared. After some convincing, Tazuna hopped on the back, where a small seat was wrapped around the Toad for convenient traveling. The group headed off to Wave at a faster rate than before.

(One Day Later)

The group arrived safe and sound, though the group had to henge to move away from the bandits that Gato had spread all over the country, making it look like a war was about to happen. They arrived at the house where they were greeted by his daughter, Tsunami (to which Naruto began peppering her hand with kisses, to Yugito's ire), and her son, Inari, who told them they were going to die before leaving the room.

"He reminds me of you Emo-san," Naruto said with a smile as he walked inside further and sat down.

"Shut up," Sasuke said in reply.

The group then decided it was time to gather information.

"Change into some civilian clothing and go out into the village to gather Intel. Naruto and Yugito will be on the Northeast section and me and Sasuke will cover the Southwest. We will meet back here in three hours. Make sure nobody follows you," Said Kakashi. The group got changed into civilian clothing and Naruto's Weapon poofed as red and black veins covered his body changing him into a small black snake.

The group played a couple visiting as they walked into the village, Yugito wore a white shirt under a yellow dress with two straps, the length of the dress stopping at her ankle. She decided to let her hair down, to which Naruto smiled and said she looked beautiful, earning a glare and a 'shut up' while inwardly sighing in contentment of having his attention on her. Megumi had on a simple green shirt and white shorts with white sandals.

Yugito held back her blush as Naruto wrapped around her waist and the two walked through the village, making small talk with the villagers and listening to snippets of conversation.

From what they gathered, Gato had over two hundred bandits throughout the village and was currently looking for the location of Tazuna, to which the villagers either had no idea where he lived, or feigned ignorance, causing many of the villagers to pay with their lives…or their families being taken away, specifically the woman and daughters. Naruto shook with fury and planned on killing Gato very slow.

All of a sudden, a hand grabbed onto Yugito's arm causing the group to stop.  
A bandit with horrible, yellow teeth wearing no shirt and a pair of slacks and a huge katana on his back smiled at her as some people from the village stopped and looked on.

"Hey pretty lady, how would you like to spend some…quality time with me?" said the bandit as he began to invade her privacy.

A bladed hand grabbed his wrist and twisted it cutting it off at the wrist, causing him to scream in pain.

"Thank you for the offer, but I would prefer if you keep your hands off of my wife," Said Naruto in a smooth voice as the black and red veins receded into his body and he began staring the man down. The group of bandits slowly brought their hands to their weapons before naruto disappeared in a flash of speed slicing them in half before devouring the bodies to remove all traces of the slaughter. " let's get away from here before more trouble arrives," Naruto said as he turned back into a snake and made their way through town.

theye made it about ten steps before he whispered to Yugito

'We're being followed.'

Yugito nodded in affirmation. The group continued on out of wave before stopping and turning around as about twenty thugs, along with the group from inside, walked up to them before circling them.

"I don't think you understand we want you lady which means I am going to have you." Growled the lead bandit as he stepped forward.

Naruto changed back before smiling and stepping back, confusing the group.

"You want my wife?" Naruto said before slapping her rear and crossing his arms with a smile on his face.

"Good luck,"

Immediately Yugito threw a hidden kunai into the throat of a bandit in front of her before running to her right and backhanding a bandit across the face, as he was trying to regain composure, using chakra scalpels, she cut his throat and he crumpled to the floor in an array of blood, his face shocked along with the other bandits. She then jumped back as a bandit came down with a katana and swiftly rushed him and in three taps to his abdomen, neck and chest, ran to another bandit as he crumpled with blood pouring out his nose, eyes and ears.

In five minutes, all of the bandits except the leader, was still alive. Naruto and Megumi were chatting about something that had both laughing and Yugito had a katana to his neck.

"Now, you have me, it's time for me to have…you!" Yugito let demonic chakra run through her for a few seconds as she disabled him and dragged him into the forest for interrogation.

Three minutes later she came back, blood all over her yellow dress and a content look on her face.

"How was it?" asked Naruto.

"Got everything needed to bring Gato down in one week and have all his money for us and the village," Said Yugito before slapping Naruto in the face, sending him flying into a tree and grabbing him by the neck.

"Don't…you ever… slap my rear like that again or I'll kill you… understood?" said Yugito in a sickly sweet voice with a Genjutsu of death and screaming permitting in the background.

Naruto was silent for a few seconds with a blank look before his eyes became glazed.

"Ooh…so feisty…take me now!" purred Naruto as he begun unbuttoning his shirt. Yugito crashed her fist into his head before walking away, blushing hard as she was actually a little excited at Naruto touching her like that, if it was just her and him then…

She shook her head of that thought and walked away; knowing Naruto was already up and next to her with a serious expression.

"Times up, lets meet with Kakashi and share our information, I'll be sending my clones to impersonate these bandits and consume. From there, every night until the sixth day we will be periodically wiping the bandits out and replacing them. Keep this between us. The less people that know, the better," Naruto said as he suddenly grabbed Yugito and placed her up against the tree before staring into her eyes.

"Your thirteenth kill was very sloppy. Your taijutsu had a lot of openings for counter attacks and you were not paying attention to the bandits that ran away, I killed them for you. I give your assault a B minus total. You have work to do. Now let's go," Naruto said as he walked away. Yugito shivered when he got like this, it was scary. His eyes became cold and his face stoic and unreadable. He was so serious and such a leader. She knew he would become something great. She wanted to be there with him. Be there for him. It was then that she finally came to grips with something she tried to deny for the past three years.

She wanted him now more than ever.

(Tazuna's Place)

Naruto sat across from Tsunami. The group went to the bridge for the day to watch over the bridge building. Naruto volunteered to watch over Tsunami and Inari as they were left behind in the house to prepare supper.

Naruto was staring at her for a few minutes before he reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"You are the essence of beauty… did anyone tell you that?"

Tsunami broke into a small blush.

"Your physique is so appealing. I'm just saying if we were together I would die without you by my side."

Bigger blush.

"I would give everything up to be with you… my life, my soul, my spirit. Just to be blessed with one minute of your touch, your caress, your kiss… your…feel...I want to comfort you...you are a strong woman...let me hold you and give you my strength... can I take you to the moon and stars, showing you true affection? I know I am young, but… maybe you can show me what it is to make love…what do you say my sweet?"

In a flash, the table was tossed aside and Tsunami lunged at Naruto, kissing him with passion and want, and lust in her eyes and movements.

That was the scene that Tazuna, Inari, Yugito, Kakashi and Sasuke walked into.

A series of events occurred.

Yugito growled and flew out the room in anger for reasons unknown (well, actually it was pretty obvious)

Tazuna drank his whole jug of Sake and smashed it over his head, knocking himself unconscious immediately.

Kakashi stood straight in proud admiration of his son.

Sasuke sighed and looked away.

"Always kissing girls and making enemies. What an idiot,"

And Inari?

"GET OFF MY MOTHER!"

(One hour later)

After prying Inari off of his mother and Tsunami off of Naruto, said person was seen cooking while a smiling Tsunami leaned back and forth in her seat in obvious bliss.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" asked Sasuke as he sat across from the still giggling and smiling Tsunami as she looked to be in heaven.

"Where did Yugito go?" Kakashi asked all of a sudden.

Naruto sighed.

"She's just playing hard to get, she likes me but thinks that I won't accept her because of who she is, plus she's kind of insecure despite being seventeen and doesn't think I like her back seeing as how I flirt with countless woman. What she needs to understand is that I am the last of my clan and I have two clans to resurrect and need to be single as I can have many women and I fully intend to love them all equally and would love to show her that I indeed do have feelings for her. She's strong, courageous and smart; those are qualities of a strong woman…" Naruto's rambling stopped and his body froze up suddenly as he realized he had been rambling on and the others heard him.

Naruto spun around to find wide eyes from Kakashi and Sasuke.

Tsunami… simply looked hungry, but not for food.

Naruto said nothing for five seconds before an after image of him blurred away, revealing cooked food and a note saying: 'Be Back Later' with a chibi image of a Naruto with his thumbs up.

"Kakashi-san?" asked Tsunami as she looked at the said Jounin.

"When does he turn eighteen?"

(Forest)

The field was littered with damaged and uprooted trees. A sobbing Yugito was in the middle curled up with a cat rubbing at her legs and arm, trying to comfort her.

"I don't get it. Why should I be so mad? Why should he make me feel so emotional? This shouldn't be happening," Yugito whispered to herself. She hated feeling as weak as she did right now. Naruto to her was just a friend, but lately she began seeing him as something more, but it hurt. She felt hurt every time she seen him flirting with a girl, every time she seen him making a girl laugh, smile, every time a girl touched him. She felt her heart break.

Well today it crumbled and she did not know if it would mend.

"Be honest with yourself kitten. You feel for this boy. You have affections towards him. Stop fighting yourself and maybe you will see the truth," replied the cat as it became known to be the Nibi, capable of coming out of her seal seeing as she did have abilities in Necromancy and could raise the dead and possess them. She currently had possessed a dead cat found in the village and was making efforts to getting her jailor to be happy.

"I…" Yugito closed her eyes.

Naruto held her in the night. His arms wrapped around her protectively.

"You know… I feel… complete when I'm with you. You are one of my friends that know everything about me. I can trust you with everything. Maybe it's me being naïve… childish… but I can put my complete trust in you… you know that right?...Yugito-hime?"

That's what he told her a year ago when he thought she was asleep. She cried then… but he didn't see it.

"I…" Yugito shuddered.

"As you wish…Yugito-hime,"

"Take me now!"

"Good job, I am proud of you. You are amazing!"

"I like him…I do… oh gosh, I have feelings towards Uzumaki Naruto."

"Now was that so hard to say?" said a voice that made her jump up in shock.

"A Shinobi should always be aware of their surroundings… right?" said Naruto as he came into the field, surveying the damage. He whistled in surprise.

"Wow… you must have been pretty mad at me to do such damage. No?" said Naruto as he stopped across from Yugito.

"You…"

"Heard it all. Yeah. I have," Naruto said as he took one step closer. Yugito remained in the same spot.

"Do you want the truth Yugito?" Naruto whispered as he stood in front of her. Inwardly Yugito was wondering how he got over here so fast.

"Yes…"

"Do you think I feel the same for you?" Naruto asked, his eyes betraying no emotion. Facial expression blank.

"I…I don't know," Yugito replied, putting her head down. She felt so depressed right now… it seemed as if now he would deny her; tell her he sees her as a friend. Deny her. Just like her old village used to do. Turn his back on her and leave her. Like her friends did once they learned of what she was.

"What if I told you that you were one of my first crushes?" said Naruto as he picked her up and hugged her.

Yugito eyes widened and her disbeliefs cracked.

(Midnight, Gato Corporation building)

Three figures stood in front of the gates, in two seconds they were on the other side. Three seconds and two guards had shuriken sticking out of their jugular. They crumpled in a soundless heap. Ten seconds later and all of the guards outside were disposed of.

All twenty.

The ninja each decided that each would take two floors of the six story building. Yugito: lobby, basement. Naruto, second, third floor, Sasuke, last two floors. He was tasked with killing Gato as the whole top floor was his complex and office. He would then retrieve the money and place the necessary equipment to bring the building down. Yugito, free the slaves and place the explosives to destroy the foundations. Naruto, destroy every guard and bandit.

Kakashi sat on the tree directly across from the mansion, earpiece in ear. Icha Icha in hand.

"You have ten minutes. Go,"

The three blurred away.

Kakashi turned to the next page.

"They'll probably be done in eight though," he said to himself

(Yugito)

The lobby was silent.

The guards never seen what was about to occur coming.

A small cat came in through the window and meowed, dispelling the conversation. One guard came over to pick it up and throw it out the window.

The guard picked it up, but exploded into nothing seconds later. Yugito would have to pay Naruto some thanks for teaching her the Bunshin Daibakuha(Clone Great Explosion jutsu).

After her cat exploded, Yugito received the memories, including the explosion. After almost losing composure from the grotesque image, she seen how many guards there were and where and sprang.

Kunai to jugular, shuriken between eyes, kunai to heart, shuriken to neck, dodge, stab, jump, kick, throw, slash, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead , dead, dead and breathing.

Naruto then entered and went up the steps; Sasuke deciding to enter through a window on the fourth floor.

Tapping into a little demonic chakra to make her threat level even worse she crouched down to the last guard.

"Where is the basement…?"

(Nine Minutes and Twenty seconds left)

(Naruto)

It seemed as if there was only one female on this floor.

Sadly, her shell looked broken, must have been taking advantage of her too much. How long had she been here?

No, do not think about that.

Naruto let his demonic chakra take effect.

Only thing on his mind was to murder.

Was death

Was…kill.

Naruto smashed his fist into a wall transforming his arm into a giant blade and his other arm into his whip fist. He then flung his arm arm across the hall as it split the guard it was aimed at in half, that was currently about to start another sexual assault on the slave dressed in a French maid outfit.

Blood was now all over her.

Then he used it to swing forward landing beside her smiling a bitter sweet smile

" It's over your safe mow. Let's get you out of here"

A quick chop to the neck to keep her quiet, and a quivk clone left down the same steps he came up, Yugito by now would have cleared the room. Naruto decided to get things over with and send a wind powered push throughout the hall, hitting each door before smashing a glass vase.

Immediately, the four doors on both sides opened up and thugs poured out, some dressed, some not, some sweaty which meant one thing.

They had woman in there.

Naruto's eyes went red and chakra nearly exploded off of him changing his arm back he hung his head low.

His katana shone in light.

"Growl for me… Kyuubi,"

The katana glowed in chakra and Naruto smiled.

Naruto ran and with one diagonal slash upwards, a thug was cut in half, another diagonal downwards, and another followed. The blood lust rose with each cut, each decapitation, and each stab.

These thugs, these rapist, these monsters deserved no mercy.

In five minutes, the entire hallway was filled with blood and dead bodies of these thugs.

Ten clones appeared seal less.

"Take the woman outside and bring them home. Be very delicate and if they have no home to go to, bring them to Tazuna," Naruto said in a calm voice as he whipped his sword and the blood came off in a quick spurt.

Naruto then made his way upstairs. A camera watching his every movement.

(Three Minutes ten seconds)

(Sasuke)

The whole floor was a training room

With pathetic men lifting weights, slashing at training dummies and throwing sloppy punches.

Sasuke wasted no time turning his Sharingan on.

The first thug died as the weights he was bench pressing collapsed on his chest, as he had no arms to support them.

Sasuke then jumped high in the air.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu."

Half of the room was incinerated by the flames. Sasuke dispatched the rest with shuriken and kunai.

Then he made his way upstairs.

Well would have if a kunai hadn't stopped his approach.

Sasuke turned and his eyebrows rose.

"You?"

(Two Minutes thirty-two seconds)

Top floor.

Was nothing but two bodyguards and the boss stuffing money into a duffel bag.

"Hurry up, they are coming, we must get out of here before they arrive, stuff that money inside. I don't know if my door would hold them off," Said a nervous and sweaty Gato. He did not expect that the ninja he tried to hire would leave him once they learned of the ninja coming to get him. This was unexpected. This was not the plan. Curse the betrayal of that ninja. He would kill him if that strange purple power had not reacted to his thugs and killed them swiftly before they left.

Then the door had a dent. They packed quicker.

Another dent. They picked up the duffels.

The door creaked a bit. They reached the button to turn on the red lasers that would send every projectile known to man. Then the door flew opened and the Shinobi came in.

Two. Their movement was flawless.

Three shuriken. Two killing his body guards and one sticking him to the wall by his shirt.

Both moved in smooth transition. Back flipping, somersaults, cartwheels, flips, dives, hand stands. Not one red laser was touched.

Then a katana came out.

And a head popped out.

It took Gato a few seconds to register it was his.

His last thought was simple.

'They are good.'

Then his body was littered with the same projectiles he bought.

And the duffels he packed were taken by the same two that killed him.

"This is fox and hawk. We finished our assignment. We have the money, his head and the blueprints, are the slaves evacuated yet? Over,"

Silence.

"Slaves evacuated, explosives charged. Building ready for detonation. Over," a voice replied.

Naruto nodded before looking at Sasuke.

"Let's go,"

In a shunshin, the room was empty of everything living.

All of this was done in thirty seconds.

(Outside complex)

"Eight minutes, two seconds. I am proud. Mission accomplished. Woman and children have been freed and sent home. Except two. They are at Tazuna's house currently. Let's go," said Kakashi.

The group left in a blur.

Then the explosion happened.

The feel could be felt as far as Kiri with the amount of explosives placed in the house.

(Kiri)

The ground shook as the explosion could be felt that far.

Zabuza looked at the sake and then the chuckling Raiga with a straight face.

"Don't ever burp again,"

Kisame sweat dropped.

(Tazuna's residence)

The group entered and spread the money out before taking half and giving the other to Tazuna.

Two hundred… fifty billion Yen.

Tazuna fainted, Tsunami jumped into Naruto's arms and Inari shook in shock.

In a week the bridge was built and thanks to tsunami threatening to kill Tazuna unless he did it.

The Great Naruto Bridge was made.

With a Naruto statue on the other side.

(Konoha)

"Good job on the mission. Your pay shall be sent to your houses. Kakashi, stay behind for the Jounin meeting, the rest of you are dismissed.

As the three left the office, mission completed, they bumped into the three they so did not want to see.

Well two members of team 7 did not one to see one of them. And one from this group could not be bothered with any of the members on team 7.

Hinata Hyuga. The Ice Princess reincarnated. Her stoic expression and cold words could turn men to stone. The aura of ruthless and unwillingness to care usually made her very not likable.

The only man she was unable to get rid of was Naruto.

The boy would, not, give, up!

Continually pestering her for dates, marriage and the like; she planned on killing him soon…real soon.

The next one would be Inuzuka Kiba. Prideful and arrogant, but still a great guy in Naruto's book; next heir to be in the clan after his sister. His dog Akamaru stood on his left, the dog now the size of a Great Dane. His dog the complete opposite of its master and was waiting for when Kiba would be brought down to size.

Finally, the member that made up the team was Shino Aburame; the epitome of very calm and calculative, he was one of Naruto's friends and spoke only when needed.

Finally, the Sensei of team 8 was the red-eyed Kurenai Yuhi, new Jounin and girlfriend to Asuma Sarutobi. Naruto had tried to put the moves on Kurenai a while back, the forest still wasn't clean of the damage Asuma did when he found out.

Sasuke stopped and glared at Hinata. It was very well known that the two clans had a huge history of dislike between them and would always get into long arguments about who was the more prominent and powerful.

But that argument was not going down. Not today.

Suddenly harps began playing and the lights when whiter before everything became a nice sunset as Sasuke groaned and palmed his face and Yugito sighed in exhaustion.

"Not again," They mumbled. But alas Naruto already begun.

"My sweet… you have arrived," In a flash, Hinata found herself cheek to cheek with a red in the face Naruto as he peppered her hands with kisses and whispered words of love and affection.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You have ten seconds to remove yourself from me before I Jyuken you into next week…hopefully to your grave," Said Hinata in a cold voice, dispelling the Genjutsu and making Naruto's soul come out of his mouth.

"So cold… Hinata-hime," The soul whispered.

"I aim to please." Said Hinata to the soul with her Byakugan activated.

"Now move out of my way, you lowly insignificant worm," She growled as she backhanded Naruto into a wall, sending him crashing to the floor.

Naruto smiled as he rose up straight as if from the grave.

"You are so feisty Hinata-hime, if there wasn't so many people here I'd kiss you until your pupils dilate," Said Naruto as he grabbed her again before laying a smooth kiss on her hand. Hinata quickly put her head down over her hair to hide her blush. As much as she hated when he did this, she'd be lying if she said she didn't get flustered when he acted like this.

"Continue to play hard to get my sweet. Soon, I'll make it easy. Then you'll be mine… MUWHAHAHAHA," Naruto laughed as he floated out of the hall way and down the hall before coming back and grabbing his teammates.

"Shino-san; Thanks for ridding the house of those insects last week. Kiba-san, stop ogling my mother whenever you visit or I will break your arms, hands, fingers and nose. Kurenai-hime, whenever you decide your man is not enough for you and your ready for a REAL man, I'll be waiting my dear. Hinata-hime, as always a pleasure. Tell your family I say hello. Must be off now, JA NE!" in a shunshin of fire, the three was off.

The hall was silent before Kiba barked in laughter.

"That man is amazing, did you see that Shino, how smooth he was? He made sensei and the ice princess blush!" said Kiba, still laughing.

Then the fist came.

And his face met the floor.

"Shut up mutt. Before I have you neutered. Fate has determined that he will never make me his. If he was to ever get me to fall for him, I tell you now I will change my outlook on life. But that will never happen as fate is a constant in life and already made its path clear," Said Hinata in a monotone voice as she went inside to receive her next mission.

Shino inwardly smirked.

'If you have heard what I've heard, your outlook will change in about three months'

(Uzumaki residence)

After passing by the Uchiha residence and almost getting burned alive after telling Itachi and Sasuke to their face to tell their mom to be ready for the date next week, Naruto and Yugito walked inside the residence for dinner as was their customary tradition seeing as how Yugito moved into the Uzumaki clan house since she came to Konoha and after every mission a few people would arrive and they would all eat together.

"KAA-SAN I HAVE ARRIVED HOME!" screamed Naruto. The only thing he heard was giggles.

Naruto and Yugito arched an eyebrow as they walked inside. Once they entered the living room. Naruto froze then soon collapsed as his soul once again came out and screamed in horror.

In his living room. Next to his mother were Tenten and Anko.

His best friend and his older woman crush.

Looking at his baby pictures! How embarrassing!

akane smiled.

"That's revenge for painting my hair pink you brat," She chuckled as an evil aura wrapped around her.

"So let us eat dinner," She said, the aura leaving suddenly as she left the room for food. Tenten and Yugito sweat dropped.

But Anko?

"If I marry Naruto that would make her my mother in law… I like the sound of that. Fufufufufufu…"

(Dinner)

The table was a full house for lunch as many came in once Naruto was revived. Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto on one side of the table with the 3rd Hokage in the middle, Anko, Tsunade, Shizune, Yugito, Ten Ten on the other with akane and meiyo in the middle.

For the first time, Naruto was nervous.

He needed something to distract him... Yugito, Tenten and Anko kept sending him weird glances... and why was Tenten sliding her foot up his...

OK... that was not her...

Naruto was just about to jump out of his seat as he looked down into the purple eyes of a snake. Anko winking at him from the other side of the table in the midst of the conversation.

But then the doorbell rang. Naruto went to get the door. As he opened it, a cruel smirk laid across his face. "Tou-san will flip, which creates comedy for me. PLEASE, Come inside!"

Naruto led the person into the living room.

When the person came into the room. Silence was instantly created. In a chain of events things happened.

Tsunade drank more sake.

Jiraiya chuckled perversely.

akane spilled her drink.

Shizune and Anko had her mouth wide open.

Sarutobi smiled knowingly.

And Kakashi?

Yeah he fainted.

"So Rin, how was the mission in Demon Country?" asked Naruto as if referring to the weather.

(End) 

Hr review corner time supersaiyan God gogeta first off love the name huge gogeta fan :D second thank you and I've been trying to find someone

Reaper of gods yes sadly I was in the middle of a move and kept being bother by multiple people

Dragonic raptor to be completely honest I had totally forgotten hope I made it up this chapter

Rebmul thank you and I thought I had proto written as male if not I'll go back and change it as for kakashi and run that will be explained very soon suffice to say there's a method to my madness

And that's all for reviews to explain a few things yes I know its been a long time since I updated but I was in the middle of a move computer f'd up and I lost all my files for everything combine that with spending some time with my wonderful girlfriend getting an Xbox one I've been distracted speaking of which if you guys have a pc or Xbox one check out ark survival evolved its like a mash up of skyrim mine craft and Jurassic park with a lot of badassery in-between with a lot of realism and beautiful graphics on that note because I no longer have a computer I'm updating through Microsoft word drop box and jota+ on my phone so don't expext a constant stream of updates maybe every couple weeks to once a month but as of the release of this chapter I will be working on my new story it will have a naruto oc uchiha and anko pairing crossover polls won out naruto with goku sasuke with vegeta and thank to dbz xenoverse I have the perfect opener to blend the two stories till next week ja ne


End file.
